Damian Wings
by Robin Flare
Summary: UA (Universo alternativo) Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante "The yeard of blood"
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante _**"The yeard of blood"**_

* * *

 **—** **DAMIAN WINGS —**

 **—** **EL AÑO DE SANGRE** —

 **ISLA BYALIA.**

 **4 DE MARZO, 08:45 P.M.**

—¿Tú que me dices cobarde? —Grite. Gire rápidamente al sentir la presencia detrás de mí. Apunte mi espada a la pequeña criatura que se alzaba en sus dos patas traseras. Era un una criatura ya antigua. Mitad dragón, mitad murciélago. Su pelaje era rojo sangre, y nada tenía que ver con que sus familiares estuviesen muriendo desangrados. Sus patas peludas poseían unas pequeñas garras negras, sus alas eran pequeñas para su cuerpo; pero que sin duda estas, con el tiempo, crecerían lo suficiente para aguantar su cuerpo y surcar los cielos. Tenía unos ojos saltones, su iris era amarillo mientras sus pupilas eran negras. Ojos muy parecidos a los de los gatos.

 _»Ree?«_

—¡Lucha contra mí! —Grite acercándome. El pequeño múrciela solo inclino la cabeza, y eso me estaba frustrando. La criatura me miraba curiosa, no se alejaba; pero se movía a mí alrededor como si yo fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. —No hay excusas, enano.

Mi cuerpo estaba al límite, pero mi corazón era otra cosa. No sentía que fuese correcto. No se sentía bien, todo esto: Mi madre, las pruebas, las muertes, el _premio_ al finalizar todo esto… No parecía ser correcto. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

—¡No deshonres la causa de tu familia! **¡TODAS** sus esperanzas ahora recaen sobre **TI!** —Grite. Usando el cetro de tres picos, azote el suelo con fuerza creando un fuerte ruido que hizo eco en toda la cueva. El _BatDragon_ retrocedió solo un poco pero se mantuvo cerca. Eso me enfureció y me acerque aún más—. ¡LUCHA POR ELLOS!

La bola de pelos se acercó a mí. No sé en qué momento, pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba de rodillas con mi mano siendo de apoyo en el suelo. Abrí la boca para seguir exigiendo una pelea con el último Batdragon. La bola de pelos coloco una de sus pequeñas garras sobre mi mano, me miro de una manera que no había visto nunca antes en toda mi vida. Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de decepción de mi madre, a las miradas de envida de los asesinos menores, a las miradas de odio y rencor de todas aquellas almas, de las cuales había arrebatado su vida… A la mirada indiferente de mi abuelo.

Pero esta criatura, a la cual le había arrebatado a sus padres, hermanos a toda su familia… Me miraba como si entendiera mi dolor. Las lágrimas comenzaban ser demasiado pesadas para mí. El enano me miro con tristeza y se acercó pasando su pequeña y muy rasposa lengua por mi nariz. Me aleje sorprendido por la acción, coloque mi mano sobre mi nariz. Ya no puedo.

—No puedo soportarlo más. —Sollocé. Mis lágrimas calientes y gruesas se derramaban sin piedad por mi cara, coloque mis manos en mi rostro para tratar de calmarme; pero simplemente me era imposible. Sentí al Batdragon arrastrarse en mi regazo mientras yo me lamentaba. —Ya no m-más… Por favor… Ya b-basta.

Me incline mientras lloraba. El enano se acurruco mejor, y me acompaño en mi dolor.

 **.**

 **.**

Camine fuera de las paredes de la cueva, no era el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, no quería que los vasallos de mi madre me vieran y me llevaran de regreso a casa, la isla Al Ghul. Me queje como los primeros rayos del sol chocaron contra mi rostro sucio. Coloque mi mano como a un escudo protegiendo a mis sensibles ojos, pase un buen tiempo en la oscuridad de esa cueva después de todo.

 _»Ree?«_

—¿Mmh? —La bola de pelos roja me siguió. Me miro agitando las orejas antes de acercarse con entusiasmo. Aunque así como de rápido se acercó, se alejó con un chillido. Alce una ceja extrañado ante esa actitud. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— _tt_ Tú sí que eres un cobarde, bola de pelos. —Murmure. Camina al _Batdragon,_ el animal rápidamente corrió a mi encuentro, tuve que sentarme en una roca para evitar que me tirara, al caminar entre mis piernas—. Tanta energía, en una cosa tan pequeña. —Mire como BatDragon aprovecho rápidamente para subirse en mi regazo, frotando su cabeza contra mi pecho. ¿Acaso pensaba que era su madre? Me horrorizo solo de pensarlo. Tomo a la bola de pelos entre mis manos, lo deposito en el suelo y con una voz de comando digo: —Quieto.

Me giro con toda la intención de irme, no puedo perder más tiempo en la cueva, si no comienzo a dar distancia entre los secuaces de mi madre y yo, definitivamente me llevaran de nuevo a la isla. Grito sorprendido al sentir como me jalan de la capa, me sostengo el cuello ante el dolor causado por la capa. _»Nota mental; adherir la capa al traje y no, solo, atarla al derredor del cuello«_

Mire feo al enano peludo. Desenvaine mi espada y lo apunte con ella. El BatDragon en vez de estremecerse de miedo ante la amenaza de mi espada, simplemente gruño de manera dulce y corrió hacia mi pasando de mi espada hasta mis piernas, frotándose en entre ellas.

—Escucha, bola de pelos. —Dije con toda la intención de darle una patada para que me dejara en paz. Pero justo en ese momento la cueva retumbo por una explosión provocando que escombros cayeran por la cueva—. ¡Maldición!

Tome a la criatura entre mis brazos, ignorando por completo el chillido por el movimiento tan brusco, Salí de la cueva a toda prisa escuchando detonación tras detonación. Al parecer, el tiempo límite que se me había otorgado antes de entrar a la cueva, se había agotado. Cuando Salí de la cueva me detuve abruptamente. No había camino por ninguna parte, el océano que rodeaba la isla se alzaba frente a mí, humillándome ante la situación que se me presentaba, solo tenía dos opciones: O me lanzaba hacia las fuertes y profundas corrientes del océano, o esperaba el encuentro con mis verdugos…

—Bueno, bola de pelos. Espero que no te desagrade el agua, porque será un largo baño.

Salte del precipicio. Con un fuerte _»Ree!«_ junto con mi "woah" mientras caíamos a gran velocidad. No fue tanta la espera, fue solo cuestión de segundos, cuando sentí todo mi cuerpo rodeado por el agua.

Comencé a nadar lo mejor que pude con solo una mano; pero al parecer he subestimado la fuerza de este enano. Por el forcejeo que tenía, asumo que estaba aterrado de ser ahogado. Esto era malo tenía que calmarlo o nos ahogaríamos.

Solté el aire de golpe, la maldita bola de pelos me había pateado, justo a la boca del estómago. Perdí el control sobre el enano, y sobre mi cuerpo también, provocando que me hundiera. ¿Este era mi fin?

 _No…_

 _Ni soñarlo..._

 _Sin importar que…_

… _yo…_

 _Definitivamente…_

… _Voy a vivir…_

 **To be Continue…**

* * *

Bueno... Que puedo decir soy Fan de este personaje en especifico de DC comic's así que eso es lo que más se vera por aquí...

La historia, surgió con un pregunta en la cual yo me dije: ¿Y si se escapa? Y rápidamente me conteste: Lo persiguen y lo matan por traidor. así de simple y puede o no puede que yo decida terminar esta historia así, con Damian muerto; pero quiero más, por parte de esté. Quiero verlo correr, saltar, gritar y amar incondicionalmente verlo como un niño, así que cuando me di cuenta, estaba escribiendo. Que dedos tan desobedientes los míos, al ponerse a escribir. Soy un intento de escritora; pero sobretodo lectora empedernida, y para mi desgracia no siempre encuentro una historia que realmente valga la pena, perder al sagrado tiempo, así que si... Voy a escribir esta historia. ¿Qué opinan?


	2. Carácter 2

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante _**"The yeard of blood"**_

* * *

— **DAMIAN WINGS —**

— **LAS MARAVILLAS OCEÁNICAS** —

 **ALGÚN PUNTO DEL OCEANO.**

 **6 DE MARZO, 04:20 A.M.**

Las profundidades del océano, que ocultan secretos y especies en sus aguas, como tales son; el coral blando o coral pólipos largos, con sus dispersos colores. Así como también variedades de seres marítimos pequeños y grandes… Pero en este caso, un humano.

 _»eeeee….«_

Arthur Curry se detuvo un poco en su nado, provocando que se creará una brecha entre él y sus amigos delfines.

 _»eeeeeee!«_

Nuevamente escucho ese particular ruido. Como en muchos seres vivientes, la curiosidad lo venció y nadó hasta donde el ruido provenía.

 _»Reeee!«_

El ruido provenía de la superficie, así que nadó hacia ella. El ruido seguía repitiendo constantemente, cuando subió a la superficie a una distancia segura, se encontró con el origen de ese extraño ruido. ¿Un Gato? No, era muy grande para ser un gato…

—¿Pero qué…? —Dijo. Abriendo mucho los ojos ante el asombro de lo que veía. El gato perro peludo volvió a sisear pasando sus garras sobre lo que al parecer era un cadáver. El cadáver de un niño—. ¡H-HEY!

Arthur comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo hacia el niño. La criatura detuvo toda acción cuando escucho su grito, la bola de pelos rojo inclinó la cabeza moviéndose un poco sobre el cuerpo del niño.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? ¡Aléjate!

 _»Reeee!«_

—¡Déjalo solo! —Bramo. Arthur sintió cólera, era solo un niño, y esa criatura iba a—

—Ugh…!

Arthur detuvo todo intento de espantar a la extraña criatura, cuando escuchó al niño quejarse, se acercó al niño tratando de llamar su atención. Lo consiguió. El niño tosió con fuerza, Arthur se preguntó cuánto tiempo el niño llevaba en el agua, pero estaba seguro que en cualquier segundo entraría en shock, el pequeño abrió los ojos despacio, parecía algo perdido por sus alrededores antes de enfocar su atención en Arthur.

Arthur por alguna extraña razón que en ese momento no lograba comprender, juraba que ya había visto al niño en algún otro lugar, pero eso era para otro momento.

—Hey, hey niño. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cómo te llamas? —El niño murmuró algo. Arthur se acercó colocando una mano por debajo de su cabeza. La criatura de pelaje rojo volvió a soltar ese ruido extraño, pero se mantuvo firme sobre el cuerpo del chico—. ¡Oye, ya basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Arthur extendió su otra mano para empujarlo, pero la pequeña y helada mano del niño se posó sobre la suya.

—N-no… No v-vayas a dejarlo… —Tartamudeo. Arthur miró directo a los ojos del niño, de un hermoso color esmeralda que carecían de brillo—. G-Goliath e-es el… Úl-timo de su especie… S-salva a…

—Bien. Bien, no lo voy ahogar como lo tenía planeado, pero a cambio me dirás tu nombre. ¿Entiendes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—M-Mi nombre…

—Sí, sí. Así es, yo soy Arthur Curry. ¿El tuyo? —Preguntó. Arthur comenzó a nadar hacia su bote con urgencia, arrastrando al chico junto con la criatura. No era tanto el interés de saber el nombre del niño; pero necesitaba que mantuviera hablando para que no se durmiera.

—D-Damian…

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOLFO DE CALIFORNIA**

 **10 DE MARZO, 10:00 A.M.**

Al recobrar la conciencia y ser recibido por la oscuridad, considero seriamente, si, abrir los ojos o no. La cabeza me punza, y para ser sincero estaba demasiado cómodo para levantarme. Era reconfortante volver a sentir una cama, luego de haber pasado todo un—Espera. ¿Una cama?

Abro los ojos con fuerza. Un techo blanco es lo que me da la bienvenida nuevamente a la realidad. Por un mísero segundo juro que vomitaría; pero rápidamente me calmo al notar mi cuerpo tan liviano y libre de cadenas. Mi cuerpo se relajó. Entonces. Mi pregunta ahora es: ¿Dónde diablos estaba yo?

Me bajo de la cama y siento mi cuerpo estremecerse. Para un cuerpo que estaba acostumbrado a un riguroso entrenamiento, que se pusiera tan ansioso… significaba que había pasado un tiempo ¿No? Cuando me levanto del todo me inspecciono con curiosidad. En vez de tener mi traje de combate negro, lo que traigo es una camisa blanca, tan grande que me llega hasta por debajo de mis rodillas.

Miro a alrededor encontrándome con todo tipo de decoraciones marítimas, sin excederse, solo lo suficiente para crear un ambiente relajado; desde un pequeño timón pegado a un lado de la pared, hasta decoraciones de peces disecados: Una estrella de mar, un pez globo, etc. Gabinetes y armarios hechos de tablex plastificado. Fotografías de barcos colgaban en las paredes, pero una pequeña foto enmarcada sobre uno de los muebles me llamó la atención…

En ella había dos personas, ambos de cabello rubio y ojos azules, al parecer padre e hijo.

Ver la foto me provocó cierta envidia. Me pregunto si mi padre y _sus hijos_ tendrían fotos así…

—Oh vaya. Estás despierto. —Alguien dijo. Miró rápidamente para encontrarme a un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules… Asumo que era el _niño_ que salía en la foto de la mesita, tenían un cierto parecido, aunque ya no tan niño. El joven adulto debía estar en sus veintiséis años—. Es bueno verte despierto, **Damian.** Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso en alerta máxima ¿Cómo sabía de mí? ¿Acaso era un agente encubierto de la liga? ¿A quién serbia? ¿A mi madre? ¡¿A MI ABUELO?! ¡Oh tenía que-!

 _»Reeee!«_

¿Eh?

De repente soy abordado por una familiar bola de pelos rojo. Mi pequeña bola de pelos, Goliath. Que rápidamente comienza a frotarse contra mí con fuerza y soltando ronroneos.

—Tranquilo. Estoy bien. Estamos bien. —Dije. Enterré mi cara en su pelaje, fallando miserablemente en devolverle el afecto. Una risa ajena a nosotros me recordó que no estábamos solos.

—Lo hubieras visto. Goliath paso estos últimos días llorando porque despertarás, muy difícilmente logre que se alejara para que pudiera comer. Y eso que este pequeño individuo come más de la cuenta. —Dijo. Acercándose a nosotros colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Goliath y acariciarlo, seguidamente posó sus ojos sobre los míos—. Y dime: ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Qué digo, por supuesto que tienes hambre! Lamentablemente el menú de hoy es pescado, aunque para los próximos días será pescado, pescado y más pescado, así que—

—¿Quién eres? —Interrumpí. Estoy seguro que si no lo detengo nunca se callará… Además quiero saber cómo es que me conoce. El hombre abre los ojos sorprendido, pero luego parece comprender algo que yo no, así que rápidamente agregó: —¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Y el de Goliath? No mientas, porque voy a saber si lo haces. —Dije. Si me escuche hosco, y para qué mentir; si de todos modos estoy parado frente a un completo extraño.

El hombre alzó las cejas ante mi actitud. No puedo evitar cohibirme.

—Lo siento, por… mi actitud… Es solo, que yo—

Me callo cuando el hombre coloca una mano sobre mi hombre.

—Hey, hey Damian, tranquilo. —Dijo. Eso solo provoco que mi cuerpo se tensara más bajo su toque—. Calma. Es normal que no lo recuerdes, después de todo estabas más inconsciente que despierto en aquel momento.

—¿Eh?

—Sucede que cuando te encontré, estabas flotando en medio del océano. La bola de pelos aquí, fue el motivo por el que te encontré y gracias a él, estas ahora vivo. —Dijo. Tratando de darme confort. Lo cual me obligue a hacerlo —. Tu cuerpo había entrado en shock a causa del frío por un segundo creí que tendrías hipotermia severa, pero gracias a Dios no fue así. Cuando pensé que este pequeño te estaba matando despertaste. Fue cuando dijiste: "Goliath" y luego me dijiste tu nombre, aunque fue toda una tarea que lo hicieras.

—Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunté.

—¡OH! Es verdad. Me llamo Arthur Curry. Es un placer poder conocerte al fin, Damian.

El hombre mayor. Arthur;opp Miró directamente a mis ojos, eso fue suficiente para mí y darme cuenta que este hombre era cien por ciento honesto. Raro. Madre siempre me decía que de los que realmente debía desconfiar era: "El hombre moderno".

Pero Arthur parecía diferente. Era como estar frente de un animal. Un pequeño y (lindo) "molesto" animal.

—¿Damian?

—¿Mmh? —Mire. Arthur pestañeó un par de veces antes de dejar ir un suspiro de su boca, y me sonrió con parsimonia.

—¿Quieres comer? —Pregunto. Asentí, justo a tiempo, en el que mi estómago retumbaba afirmando lo que no había dicho con palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio, cuando…

El sonido de risas proveniente de Arthur, y la sangre subirme a la cabeza fue el momento más humillante de mis nueve años de vida.

—¡Cá-cállese!

 **.**

 **.**

Saberme un bote pesquero, no fue tan sorprendente, como el hecho de que Arthur en ningún momento me preguntara sobre, el cómo termine casi muerte en el océano. Qué fue lo más raro de todo, lo normal era que si alguien te rescataba, no parabas de interrogar a la víctima, en especial si la víctima era un niño de nueve años al borde de la muerte. Entonces… ¿Por qué Arthur no lo interroga?

Mire al hombre moverse con gran entusiasmo, desde donde me encontraba sentado. Arthur se movía por la cocina como un experto cocinero. Alce una ceja cuando en uno de los platillos (Uno de tantos) mesclaba miel con… ¿Era eso mandarina? Estaba considerando muy seriamente el probar eso… O cualquiera de los platillos que Arthur le ofreciera.

Goliath a mi lado soltó uno de sus pequeños chillidos, excitado por el olor de la comida, al parecer la bola de pelos ya había disfrutado de la cocina de Arthur.

—Hey. Calma, ya pronto comerás; pero no te acostumbres. —Dije. Mire a Arthur, entrecerrando los ojos. El hombre me daba la espalda, tarareando una canción mientras cocinaba. Regrese mi mirada a Goliath, quien me miraba alegre—. Nos iremos muy pronto de aquí.

Goliath comenzó a removerse entre mis manos, contento de los mismo que mis dedos causaban entre su melena. Goliath acerco su nariz a mi cuello, provocando que mis labios se torcieran en una sonrisa.

Un plato fue colocado enfrente de nosotros, deteniendo nuestros juegos al instante. Goliath me abandono acercándose a la mesa agitando su cola. Arthur nos sonríe, y va colocando varios platillos, con el salmón como tema principal, la presentación y el aroma de la comida provocan que: rápidamente se me haga agua la boca, y mi estómago gruñe por segunda vez en el día.

Arthur se ríe, y yo hago lo imposible por no apartar la mirada de la comida.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Lamento la tardanza pero al fin comeremos.

Arthur coloco el último platillo en la mesa y regresando a la cocina mientras se quitaba el delantal, tuve que detener a Goliath, que estaba a solo instantes de saltar sobre la comida. Arthur regreso con un enorme caldero metálico.

—Y para nuestro pequeño amigo, glotón… —Arthur coloco el caldero a un lado de la mesa con un montón de peces en el. Goliath dejo de tratar de comer de la mesa y salta al suelo acercándose al caldero y comenzar a comer con avidez.

Arthur satisfecho se acerca a la mesa, sentándose justo al frente de mí, toma la servilleta a un lado de la mesa y se la coloca en su regazo, yo por mero instinto le imito rápidamente.

—Muy bien, Damian. Comeremos este festín, celebrando que al fin hayas despertado y que ya te encuentres mejor. ¡Buen provecho! —Dijo.

—Provecho…

Arthur se la pasa toda la comida recordándome que tengo que dejar espacio, porque aún quedaba el postre, pero yo me atiborro, porque parecieran años desde la última vez que había tenida una comida tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que logre salir de este bote es ganar unas cuantas calorías.

—Por lo menos tienes buen apetito. —Dice Arthur, mientras tomaba mi cuarto plato—. Pero me sorprende, pensé que con la falta de alimentos comerías incluso con las manos y dejarías los cubiertos a un lado.

Coloco la cuchara sobre el cuenco de la sopa de salmón casi vacía, tomo la servilleta de mi regazo y limpio mis labios.

—Mi madre me enseño a comer con educación. Sería severamente castigado por mi abuelo si me atreviese a comer con los dedos. _»Me cortarían los dedos nuevamente«_ —Pensé de último. Mire la sopa, sería un desperdicio dejarla, pero el solo recuerdo de mi madre y abuelo, fue lo suficientemente poderoso para querer vomitar la comida.

—Madre y abuelo ¿eh…? —Dice. Y es ahí cuando lo recuerdo.

Alzo la mirada, mis ojos se topan con los de Arthur quien mantenía un semblante serio. _»¡Mierda!«_ El hombre está sospechando de algo.

—Damian. Puedes decirme ¿Dónde se encuentra tu madre y abuelo?

—Yo…

 _»¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!«_ ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle a este hombre? Desvió la mirada nuevamente a mi plato, tratando de pensar rápidamente en algo ¡Lo que sea! Con tal de que Arthur Curry no trate averiguar mi situación, como un traidor de la liga.

…Un Traidor… Un maldito y podrido traidor.

 _Oh…_ Es así, como me doy cuenta al fin de todo. Me he convertido en un traidor. Recuerdo exactamente lo que sucedió al último traidor de la liga.

La tortura, es algo que se aplica casi constantemente en la isla de los asesinos, ser torturado físicamente es lo esencial para no delatarnos, a los de la familia real. Así como de una identidad. Un asesino regular, a diferencia de la familia Al Ghul, no posee de un nombre, se supone que para el mundo no existen, son algo así como muertos andantes, que carecen de sentimientos mundanos…

Pero; este asesino en especial… Era uno muy diferente a otros. Era un prodigio el mejor entre los "especiales". Calidad sobre cantidad, podría decirse. Este asesino se podía fácilmente comparar con el "prodigio" que era el primer protegido de mi padre: Richard Grayson. Qué anteriormente había derrotado, junto a su grupo de amigos "felices." Red-X era su seudónimo, era igual si no es que superior en habilidades físicas, aunque Grayson le superaba en por poco en mentalidad. Por lo cual mi abuelo Ra's Al Ghul lo había reclutado y puesto bajo el cuidado de madre, quien le entreno, y le proporciono nuevo arsenal para el traje que había robado de, en aquel entonces, Robin. Red-X y con sus habilidades superiores fácilmente se había ganado la confianza de mi familia en menos de tres meses, mi abuelo y madre tenían tantas expectativas y esperanzas para con ese sujeto. Es una pena que Red-X no lograra lo más fundamental de un asesino. Su corazón.

Cuando eres reclutado por la liga lo primero que van a decirte es: "Los asesinos carecen de corazón."

Así es como comienza tu régimen de entrenamiento, te entrenan para soportar cualquier clase de tortura y si no eres lo suficiente mente fuerte mentalmente para no delatar, te matan, si logras pasar el "examen" de tortura, entonces comienza la lucha para ver a quien le eres leal… Aunque esa ya es otra historia.

Volviendo con Red-X, este hombre en particular era un masoquista, podría decirse que disfrutaba de la tortura y reía cada vez que le herían o dislocaban algún hueso, saliendo con un comentario _ingenioso_ cada vez que le preguntaban algo personal. Lo cual lo convirtió en el _favorito_ de mi familia. Mi madre se aseguró de fortificar el traje y mi abuelo de desarrollar sus movimientos estratégicos contra el clan de los murciélagos. Fueron tres largos años de arduo entrenamiento cuando Red-X 2.1 surgió.

Para no hacer el cuento largo. Red-X nunca pudo separar su lado humano del zombi que se supone que debía ser, ya que luego de seis meses de sembrar el caos al primer protegido de Batman, Red-X se enamoró. No supe muy bien del como sucedió, pero el tipo termino enamorándose de la alienígena que tenía el primer Robin como novia… Y eso no fue algo que a mi familia le gustara ya que de un momento a otro, nunca más se supo de Red-X en la isla y hablar de él era un tema _**Tabú**_.

Me sobresalto con la guardia baja al sentir unos brazos alrededor de mí. ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento él…?

—¿Q-ué, qué hace? —Pregunte. Arthur me estaba abrazando, debió acercarse mientras espaciaba, eso me hubiese costado muy caro si mi abuelo o madre me hubieran atrapado haciéndolo.

—Okay. Lo entiendo, no tienes por qué decirlo, lo entiendo muy bien. —Dijo Arthur. Mi cuerpo se tensó por cada segundo que pasaba. Arthur comenzó a mal interpretar mi situación, ya que el abrazo se reforzó. Por un segundo juro que pensé que me rompería algunos huesos. ¿De dónde venía esta fuerza monstruosa?

—No entiendo. —Dije. Tal vez y un poco de suerte me dejaba ir… O lo terminaría apuñalando con el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa. Arthur se apartó un poco, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Puedo darme una idea de lo que le sucedió a tu familia. Lo entiendo. Después de todo. Yo hace un corto tiempo que perdí a mi padre. Este bote es lo único que me queda de su recuerdo. —Dijo Arthur. Okay ahora lo capto. Al parecer soy un náufrago, el cual ha perdido a su familia, ante los ojos de Arthur—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Damian. Puedes quejarte, puedes llorar, no tienes por qué guardarte nada. Estoy aquí, para ti.

Arthur me sonrió, fruncí el ceño molesto. ¿Qué estaba insinuando esté sujeto?

— _Tt_. Llorar es signo de debilidad. No me trates como a un niño, Curry, soy mucho más inteligente y capaz que cualquier otro chico de mi edad. Mis habilidades superiores superan al hombre promedio. —Dije. Deseche el agarre que el hombre tenía sobre mis hombros y di un par de pasos lejos de él. Cruce de mis brazos y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Arthur me mira anonadado ante mi respuesta. Soy claramente consiente que no negué sus afirmaciones, y estoy dispuesto a dejar que siga creyéndolo, después de todo, mi objetico es: Alejarme de la isla de los asesinos lo más lejos posible.

—El que un varón llore no significa falta de hombría o debilidad; al contrario, es su forma de demostrar emociones y sentimientos reprimidos a sus seres amados. —Dice tratando de imitar a un paremiólogo. _»Aunque la realidad es un completo_ _ **Sabiondo**_ _«_ Pienso con cansancio.

—Como sea. No soy un niño y no lloro. Además no estoy solo. Tengo a Goliath y además tengo a mi pa—

Hago una pausa. En teoría si tengo a mi padre; pero siendo realista mi padre es Batman, el mejor detective del mundo, al cual por cierto se le escondió de mi existencia, no creo que se lo tome muy bien. _»Rayos…«_

—¿Pa? ¿Quieres decir Padre? ¡Eso es genial Damian! ¡Podemos ir con el! ¿Dónde está? ¿Son muy cercanos? ¿Cómo crees que tome la noticia de la muerte de tu familia?

No. No era necesario nada de eso.

—Mi madre y Padre no se hablan desde hace más de diez años. —Digo, deteniendo abruptamente el chacharero que salía de la boca de Arthur—. De hecho, no sabe qué tan siquiera existo; además él ya tiene una familia que debe de cuidar, tiene una vida, y me niego rotundamente a ser una carga.

—¡…oh!

—Sí. _¡Oh!_ Mire, estoy agradecido, de verdad, y juro que algún día le regresare el favor, por salvar mi vida y la de Goliath. Solo necesito que me acerque a tierra y nos arreglaremos.

—Eres solo un niño de diez o doce años. No pue—

—Tengo nueve. —Gruñí entre dientes, Arthur abrió los ojos mirándome con sorpresa.

—¡Pues con más razón!

—No entiendes. No quiero aparecer frente a mi padre y decirle: _"Hola soy Damian, hijo de Talia_ _ **Ghul**_ _, un placer conocerte. ¡Ah y por cierto soy tu hijo también!"_ Saber que mi sola existencia sería una nueva carga para el sería… Sería…

Trago con fuerza y miro a Arthur directo a los ojos. Los azul zafiro de Arthur me miraron con tantas emociones que me hicieron tragarme la sarta de mentiras que tenía para esté hombre.

Las clases de actuación sí que valían oro, si estaba engañando a ese hombre con apenas dos clases… O simplemente Arthur era demasiado crédulo para su propio bien.

—Solo por favor…

—Bien, dejemos este tema por ahora. —Dijo, muy reticente por dejar el tema—. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde; pero la vida no es tan fácil en grandes ciudades, en especial para niños de nueve años.

Mire a Arthur por unos breves instantes. _»Si supieras«_ Pensé, antes de asentir suavemente.

 **.**

 **.**

… _Yo… Definitivamente…. ¡Voy a Vivir!..._

 _Damian abrió los ojos, dejando ir su último aire, rodando en el agua con dificultad a causa del BatDragon, logro quitarse la capa del traje y la enrollo sobre el peludo ser de color rojo, logrando contener por la fuerza todo movimiento._

 _Una vez que sujeta la carga, empezó a nadar a la superficie, sintiendo como el pecho le quemaba._ _»¡Tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes,_ _ **tú puedes**_ _« pensaba con frenesí el heredero del demonio. La visión de Damian comenzaba a oscurecerse, y por un segundo Damian pensó que la muerte le extendía la mano._

 _»¡No me jodas, Soy Damian Al Ghul, hijo de Talia Al Ghul, nieto de Ra's Al Ghul…H-hijo…! ¡SOY EL HIJO DE MI PADRE!«_

 _Con ese grito mental, Damian hizo un último esfuerzo y salió a la superficie, llenando, del tan sagrado, aire sus pulmones. »¡Reee!« Se quejó el BatDragon tratando de escurrirse el agua; pero la capa de Damian se lo impidió, mientras el pequeño heredero tosía con fuerza._

 _*Cof, cof, cof* "Mierda… No quiero volver a hacer eso »Reee!«" Damian miro a la bola de pelos con fastidio. "Y tu casi logras vengar a los tuyos, por un momento." »Ree?« La criatura inclino la cabeza a un lado, Damian torció los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. "Tienes, agallas bola de pelos, y serás imparable…." »Reee!« Los ojos de Damian y el BatDragon se conectaron por unos segundos y ahí fue donde los ojos de Damian brillaron con emoción "Goliath. Ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora". »Ree!«_

 _Damian desato a su nuevo compañero, Goliath, comenzó a lamer con emoción el rostro del heredero, Damian se quejó, pero acaricio el rostro del BatDragon con cariño; Aun así, el confort del ambiente no duro, pues arriba sobre sus cabezas una nueva explosión se dio acabo. Damian no perdió el tiempo, tomando un segundo aire comenzó a nadar lo más lejos que pudo, con Goliath a cuestas, aferrándose a la ropa de los asesinos. Mientras nadaba, se preguntó hasta donde podría llegar sin ser capturado._

Abrí los ojos perezosamente.

—Pienso seguir luchando. —Murmure en la oscuridad del bote.

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado tres días desde esa conversación tan tediosa. Arthur ha estado tratando de sacar el tema cada vez que puede. En la mañana, en la tarde, mientras pescamos, y sí, me tome la molestia en ayudar al hombre que me salvo la vida, aunque no fui de mucha ayuda que digamos, ya que los peces parecían saltar al bote aun cuando no los capturaba la red de pescar, ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah sí! mientras cenábamos, en una ocasión lo saco mientras me duchaba en su baño privado, quiero aclarar que Arthur termino con una bolsa de hielo en su cara el resto del día. Aunque después tuve que hacerle de enfermera ya que no dejaba de molestar.

Fue en la tarde del cuarto día que Arthur recibió un mensaje por radio, de un amigo originario de _Fawcett City,_ informando que se acercaría en 24h a partir de ahora, para recoger de los peces que Arthur había capturado.

—¿Tienes amigos? —Pregunté con escepticismo. Arthur bufo ante mi falta de confianza.

—Sí, de hecho tengo bastantes amigos.

—Falsos amigos, he de suponer.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Dijo, indignado. Arthur comenzó a preparar un refresco para que pudiéramos beberlo y combatir del calor que había en el aire—. De hecho somos grandes amigos, me ayudaron cuando me sentía perdido y solo.

Mire a Arthur, quien al parecer estaba recordando tiempos de antaño, sonreía ameno ante sus recuerdos.

—Somos de distintas ciudades, pero mantenemos contacto seguidamente, aunque a veces solo es _por trabajo_. —Dijo, término de preparar el refresco y lo sirvió en dos vasos plásticos—. Clark es siempre el que insiste en que salgamos una noche a un bar o algo, pero es rápidamente negado por el resto alegando que estamos _ocupados_ o algo… Salidas de amigos, podría decirse que solo hemos tenido tres, aunque, no sé si la última se toma como una…

Arthur dijo confundido. Alce una ceja ante la cara estúpida que estaba haciendo, como sea, Arthur me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Bajamos a la plataforma trasera del barco y nos sentamos al borde de la orilla más baja del barco dejando que nuestros pies tocasen levemente el agua del océano.

—¿Dónde vive tu padre, Damian? —Pregunto, yo gemí de exasperación.

—Enserio Curry. ¿Nuevamente vas a traer ese tema a la superficie? —Gruñí, bebiendo mi refresco de golpe y dejando el vaso a un lado. Arthur también termino su refresco y suspiro cansado.

—Es enserio Damian. Tú padre sería mucha mejor opción que estar en las calles pidiendo monedas—

—¿Quién rayos dice que voy a arrastrarme por míseras monedas, Curry? —Lo corte de golpe—. Pienso trabajar, becarme, conseguir los títulos que necesito y en menos de un año estaré en la universidad e iniciare de empresas _Ghul_ , vendiendo miles de ideas, así como de mis cuadros, comprare de un violín y tocare en mis ratos libres ¡Ganare millones, no deja eso billones! Puede que hasta un perro y un gato, pero tendré una vida de éxito, así que guárdate eso de limosnas degradantes, que no va a suceder.

—¡Y es una fantástica meta! Pero Damian, entiende. No todos ven de buen grado, que un niño de tu edad este trabajando. Servicios sociales rápidamente te llevarían a una casa hogar. —Bufo con fastidio ante la verdad dicha—. Te lo estoy diciendo, ve con tu padre.

¡Si tan solo no tuviera una deuda con este sujeto! Hace mucho que ya lo hubiera matado. _»Reeee!«_ Escuchamos y volteamos a ver qué pasaba con el BatDragon, me extrañe un poco cuando vi su pequeña cola y alas agitarse ante algo que miraba a lo lejos. Regrese mi mirada al mar, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa ante lo que mis ojos están presenciando.

¡El océano estaba resplandeciendo! Me muevo de mi posición sentada quedando, ahora, de rodillas extendí mi brazo, metiendo la mano en el agua, era raro, pero sorprendente. En las noches anteriores luego de despertar no me había dado cuenta. ¡Era como tener el cielo nocturno debajo de nosotros!

No sé qué cara estaba poniendo, pero la risita de Arthur a mi lado me recordó que no estaba solo y no debía dejar que mi curiosidad saliera a flote.

Saque la mano del agua y la coloque sobre mi regazo apretando mis manos en puños. Puedo sentir como mis mejillas se calientan ante las risas de Arthur. _Tt_ , que deuda ni que nada ¡Yo mato a este hombre! Me pare dispuesto a ir a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo para cortar carne, cuando de pronto de la nada un enorme ser de las profundidades del océano emergió rotando sobre sí mismo.

—¡U-un monstruo! —Dije, con dificultad, ya que la enorme bestia había provocado que el bote se agitara y por poco me caigo del bote, Arthur me tomo del brazo y me tiro hacia él.

—Qué cruel eres. Tan solo es _Betty_ jugando. —Alzo la mirada hacia Arthur. ¿Enserio le puso nombre a una ballena azul? Arthur se rió de mí y agito mi cabello húmedo. Porque, si, aunque no me hubiera caído al océano, sí que me moje ante el chapoteo al igual que Arthur—. Vamos, tenemos que descansar, recuerda que mañana tendremos un bote pesquero de Fawcett City, que vendrá a recoger de los peces que me ayudaste a capturar hace unos días.

—Aun no logro comprender como tantos peces saltaron al bote. Era como si algo los hubiera espantado hacia nosotros. —Dije, tratando de entender que rayos había pasado hace dos días. Arthur se rio algo forzado lo cual me extraño, de seguro tanto pez como compañía al fin le había afectado, como sea. Debía descansar—. Mañana será otro día…

 **.**

 **.**

Arthur termino de contar el dinero, asintiendo agradecido a Steven, quien le ofreció su mano, y Arthur gustoso le dio la suya, apretando sus manos firmemente.

—Con eso concluye mi trabajo aquí. ¡Buen trabajo como siempre, Arthur! —Dijo el hombre, antes de salir del barco de Arthur. El rubio espero en su misma posición, agito su mano en despedida. Steven había hecho sonar la campana de su bote y se alejó.

Arthur fue a revisar el compartimiento donde aún le quedaban una gran cantidad de peces que había mandado a llamar con sus poderes, aun recordaba la cara de sorpresa del niño, al ver una gran cantidad de peces saltar al bote. Asintiendo conforme aun con los peces que debía entregar en las bahías de _Gotham City_ , Arthur aprovecharía para pedirle ayuda a Batman para encontrar al padre de Damian.

Saliendo del compartimiento, miro alrededor en busca de Damian o de la pequeña bola de pelos que era Goliath, pero ninguno estaba a la vista, camino hasta su recamara.

—¿Damian?

El silencio fue el lo único que le respondió.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Hola… err…no puedo dejar de disculpar con ustedes, por tardar tanto en actualizar este fick, lamentablemente había olvidado por completo que me acercaba a temporada escolar y bueno… este fue el resultado casi tres meses sin actualizar, ya algunos saben que no poseo computadora propia así que orgullosamente uso la del trabajo xP jajaja_

Ahora la historia... Pues no me pude resistir a ponerle nombre a la ballena, tenían que esperarlo de Arthur y si no, me sorprende jajaja por cierto esa escena fue inspirada de la película: "UNA AVENTURA EXTRAORDINARIA" XD Lamento que Damian me saliera bipolar, pero pasaron varias semanas en las que escribía con cambios de humor, para mi tristeza, sigo enferma x.X bleeh, así que no recuerdo muy bien lo que iba a explicar del capitulo, y ando con la vista cansada para ponerme a leer. kekeke~

Tienen dudas? sugerencias? ¡Pues mándelas con un pequeño review que no me quejo... y también si tienen criticas que me harán llorar QwQ!

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **ANDRE:** Hola! tu, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo. Fuiste la primera persona en dejarme un comentario y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, lo de escribir sobre la historia de Damian ugh, cremé, aun no soy capaz de hacer un 100% el carácter del chico, lo amo, no tienes ni idea de cuanto; pero su carácter es un tanto fuerte para mi, este solo sería como decirlo? mmm... el inicio? si eso, estoy iniciando mis travesías como escritora en el foro de Batman, por eso no ando tan acostumbrada a sus personajes jeje, las pruebas que Damian paso, se verán reveladas por medio de sueños a FlashBack. No te preocupes, pienso seguir escribiendo... Aunque me tarde, pero lo seguiré asiendo XP con lo de la futura o no futura muerte de Damian, como dije lo sigo pensando, y será por medio de como siga avanzando la historia, aunque si me sugieres una que otra idea siempre será más que bienvenida. Espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, llene un poco tus expectativas... si no, bueno, me tendré que esforzar mas.

 **SHINUME:** jejeje ^u^ es divertido, aquí la traigo calma, calma. Espero disfrutes el capitulo.

 **VIOLETTE MOORE:** Lamento que no sea lo que esperabas, tengo planeado, alejar aun más a Damian, de la isla; Aun así, gracias! eres alguien a quien sigo mucho por tus historias de Batman, en especial las de Damian amo a ese niño. jeje espero disfrutes de este capitulo.

 **NYANCAT DEL MAL:** OMG EviiiiL eres E-V-I-L! jajaja perdón pero tenía que hacerlo, jajajaja cada vez que dicen maldad ahí andaré yo... Diciendo "Maldad" OuÓ Gracias por el apoyo, espero siga contando con el, en el resto de la historia. Gracias por comentar y disfruta del capitulo... Y con MAL-DAAAAD! xD ajajaja ya para.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante _**"The yeard of blood"**_

* * *

 **DAMIAN WINGS —**

— **LOS SUBURBIOS DE FAWCETT CITY, PRIMERA PARTE** —

 **PUERTO DE FAWCETT CITY**

 **16 DE MARZO, 01: 15 A. M.**

El bote abarco en las costas de la ciudad, apagando sus motores. Steven el dueño del bote dejo ir un gran y profundo bostezo. Murmurando que mañana sería un nuevo día para vender pescado.

Asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden se retiró a su recamara para darse un largo y muy merecido descanso. Cuando la puerta de su recamara se cerró el silencio se apodero del bote.

Unos segundos pasaron antes que la trampilla del almacenamiento de los peces se abriera con un pequeño chillido. _»Ree?«_

—Shh. —Damian saco a Goliath del compartimiento antes de que el animal intentara, _de nuevo,_ comer de los peces. El animal olfateo el aire a su alrededor mirando para todas partes, preguntándose por su amigo humano que le había estado dando de comer—. Goliath, andando.

 _»Ree?«_ Goliath miro a su humano, corriendo rápidamente detrás de él al verlo al borde del barco. Damian miro a sus alrededores, tomando a la criatura entre sus brazos, y salto del barco junto al puerto de Fawcett. Damian maldijo entre dientes, al sentir una roca penetrar la suave piel de su pie derecho. —Tt. Aunque esto es mejor, a que sean rocas de magma.

Damian salió del puerto pesquero, caminando con cuidado de no volver a herirse hasta llegar a la playa. Los ojos azul eléctrico de Damian inspeccionaron la playa con detenimiento hasta localizar una cueva que estaba separada de la zona pesquera. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a la zona rocosa y ya un poco más tranquilo camino con cuidado y no herirse más de lo que ya estaba. Adentrándose en la cueva, Damian se estremeció ante el aire que causaban las paredes de roca.

—Me recuerda a casa. _»Ree?«_ No es nada. Ahora Goliath, quédate aquí, necesito encontrar algo de ropa y comida. Tt, ¿Qué demonios hizo Curry con mi roma? —Dijo, tiro de la playera de Arthur, que a su cuerpo le quedaba como un camisón, si su madre lo viera ahora nunca terminaría de escuchar del tema y si su abuelo lo viera…—Mejor no voy por ese camino.

Damian acaricio por última vez a su mascota y salió de la cueva aunque con un poco de dificultades por parte de Goliath. Camino hasta las bahías nuevamente, acostumbrando su pie ante el ardor, miro las oscuras y vacías calles que era Fawcett City, Damian tenía curiosidad de como las calles se verían en el día, cuando la gente transitaba a toda prisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que el gato trajo.

Damian miro lleno de parsimonia un callejón oscuro, de la oscuridad salió un grupo de adolescentes. El heredero de la liga de los asesinos alzo una ceja igual o más despacio de lo que había volteado a verlos. Los adolescentes reían y decían cosas por la forma de su "vestimenta" pero, Damian observo que su camisa tenía mejor ojo de lo que las "ropas" de los adolescentes. _»Simples chuchos de las calles«_ Pensó aburrido. No valía darles más de una mirada.

Damian miro sus alrededores, y encontrar el mejor lugar para tomar "prestado" algo de ropa a su medida. Algunos de los chicos entrecerraron los ojos ante la osadía del mocoso.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Dijo un adolescente corpulento. Y para los ojos de Damian, el tipo era un troglodita… Y por las ropas que llevaba puesta, sí que lo era.

—Oh, vamos Lance, no te enojes con el pequeño mocoso. El definitivamente es nuevo en el barrio. —Dijo otro, un larguirucho de cabello negro, Damian con solo verlo supo que era rápido.

—Hmm. Pero Lance, Jackson ¿Ya vieron? Tenemos a exquisita joya de la realeza, justo enfrente de nuestros ojos. —El último; era alto pero no tanto como lo era Jackson, tenía musculo pero no se excedía como lo hacía Lance. Damian entrecerró los ojos ante este último. No solo parecía superar en las habilidades de los otros dos, este tipo poseía la mirada de un animal en él. El tipo de mirada que él mismo poseía.

—¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad?! ¿No me mientes Peter? —Pregunto Jackson con los cual chiquillo en navidad.

—Jo jo joooi~ Esto me pone nervioso. —Dijo, Lance se froto sus brazos, con una mirada loca. Al menos a los ojos de vástago de Batman.

—Tt. No tengo tiempo para los de _"su clase"_

—Oooh~ ¿Oyeron? No tiene tiempo para nuestra clase.

—¿Por qué no mejor le enseñamos, lo _divertido_ que es al estar con los de _nuestra clase_?

Lance y Jackson se acercaron a Damian con malas intenciones. Damian entrecerró los ojos, listo para darles su merecido.

—¡ALTO!

Todos se detuvieron en el acto. Un niño; no mayor que Damian corrió hacia ellos, los adolescentes se quejaron al reconocer al niño, traía una campera de color rojo, jeans gastados color azul y unos desgastadas zapatillas deportivas.

—No otra vez tú. ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados Bill tonto? —Dijo Isaac.

El nuevo chico camino rápidamente hasta el más joven y ponerse de escudo entre Damian y los adolescentes.

—¡No voy a dejar que le hagan daño a un niño! ¡Y es Billy! —Grito Billy, Damian no sabía si poner los ojos o bufar con molestia ante la situación.

—¿Enserio Batson? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que metiste tu nariz en nuestros asuntos?

Billy tembló, vacilando por un instante pero negó mirando fieramente a los adolescentes.

—No lo olvido. Pero yo no-

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde fue el otro mocoso? —Grito Peter.

Todos miraron a los alrededores pero no había ninguna señal de Damian. Peter grito furioso, y Billy se encogió de hombros al notar que el niño ya no estaba. _«Típico»_ gruño entre dientes, siempre que ayudaba a alguien terminaba recibiendo puñaladas por la espalda.

—¡Todo es tu culpa Bill tonto! —Se quejó Jackson. Billy trago dando un paso hacia atrás, cuando Jackson dio una hacia adelante.

—Enserio Batson, deberías dejar de meter tus narices en los asuntos de los demás. Siempre serás traicionado por esas personas que dices ayudar. —Lance miro de manera pedante.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa ahora? —Dijo Peter, acercándose a Billy de manera intimidante.

—Te vamos a zurrar. —Dijo Lance, con un tono infantil que prometía no ser nada divertido.

—Hasta que nos supliques que te dejemos en paz. —Jackson sonrió oscuro.

—Todo por seguir siendo el _Santo_ Billy. —Termino Peter, tronando los huesos de sus manos.

Billy se preparó para los nuevos golpes que iba a recibir, pero no antes de decir una frase que ya había escuchado de su héroe favorito, Superman:

— _ **A veces tienes que dar un salto de fe primero, y luego viene la parte de la confianza.**_ ¡Esas son las palabras de Superman, y mías también!

Los adolescentes se rieron a su costa y luego comenzaron a golpearlo.

 **.**

 **.**

" _A veces tienes que dar un salto de fe primero, y luego viene la parte de la confianza más tarde"_

¿Un salto de fe, eh? Mire nuevamente al grupo de gorilas abordar al niño Billy al suelo con puños y patadas, me di cuenta que esté tal Billy no grito, se quejaba sí; pero en ningún momento lo escucho llorar, como los adolescentes habían afirmado que lo haría. Por experiencia propia lo supo: Billy Batson estaba acostumbrado a recibir más que dolor…

Al igual que él.

Okay, no tanto como él; pero se entiende la idea.

Chasque la lengua ante lo que pasaba. La imagen de Arthur sonriéndome vino a mi mente. Gruñí, esto solo le traería problemas estaba muy seguro de eso.

—TT.

Salí de mi escondite y tacleé con fuerza al más fuerte de los tres, Lance. Ambos caímos al suelo, yo sobre él, rápidamente le die una serie de golpes en el rostro y aturdirlo más dando un golpe de gracia a la boca del estómago que lo dejo sin aliento y rápidamente lo llevo a la inconciencia.

—¿Qué rayos? —Jackson grito, mire directo a los ojos del delincuente de cuarta y corrí hacía él.

Jackson levanto los puños y comenzó su ataque, demasiado lentos y torpes, nada parecidos a los puñetazos de mi madre. Eludí todos y cada uno de sus ataques, ayudaba mucho mi altura, le di un puñetazo en el estómago con fuerza, Jackson se inclinó hacia adelante, y aproveche a darle un segundo golpe al rostro que lo saco de balance. No perdí el tiempo, lo tome del brazo, girando 180° y usando toda mi fuerza lo levante por encima de mi hombre, y lo tira al suelo, agregue una patada a su rostro para asegurarme que se quedaría en el suelo al igual que su otro amigo.

—Tú… ¡Pequeño demonio! —Grito Peter, lanzando su cuerpo contra el mío. Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien se interpusieron entre Peter y yo.

—¡UGH!

—¡¿Tú de nuevo?!

Billy y Peter rodaron por el suelo ¿Enserio? Este es un chico desconsiderado, mira que lanzarse al líder cuando me comenzaba a divertir. Billy le tomo de las ropas a pesar del puño que choco contra su rostro.

—¡Suéltame Bill tonto!

—¡No te voy a soltar!

Puse los ojos ante el argumento de esos dos. Me hice a un lado cuando sentí como alguien se acercaba por detrás. Lance maldijo en voz baja, giro nuevamente a mi persona tratando de propinarme un golpe, pero era demasiado lento. Cuando Lance trato de darme un puñetazo aproveche a saltar por encima de su brazo y le di una patada en la cara.

Esta vez me aseguraría para dejarlo inconsciente para los siguientes días, le una serie de golpes por todo su cuerpo, me tire al suelo y deslizando mi pierna izquierda por el suelo, tirándolo al suelo de rodillas. Lance grito de dolor, puso sus manos sobre el suelo. Me apresure a ponerme a espaldas del gorila, dándole un golpe en justo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Lance cayo al mundo de los sueños.

Alce la mirada para ver cómo iban los otros dos, pero seguían en las mismas, rodé los ojos con fastidio.

—Mejor termino yo con esto. —Gruñí, camine hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos. Y con un rápido movimiento noqueé al último de los pandilleros. Puede que el último de ellos, poseía cierta habilidad, pero nunca sería tan bueno como yo.

—¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso? —Billy miro con sorpresa el cuerpo inconsciente de Peter y luego me miro a mí.

Me encogí de hombros _«Practica»_ fueron mis palabras, mientras Billy se levantaba del suelo como podía, rodeando el cuerpo de Peter, y llegar hasta mí. Alce una ceja al verlo suspirar mientras se rascaba el dorso del cuello.

—No puedo decir "De nada" porque fuiste tú, quien después de todo, nos salvó; así que… ¡Gracias! —Dijo Billy, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios magullados y con sangre por todas partes.

—Mmh.

—¡Ah! Es verdad. Mi nombre es William Joseph Batson, pero todos me llaman "Billy" ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿No eres de por aquí cierto? ¿Te escapaste de tu casa? ¿Por qué solo traes esa playera? ¿Por qué no—?

—Soy Damian. Es lo único que necesitas saber. —Dije, deteniendo toda pregunta que salía de Batson. Billy me miro asombrado por mi tosca actitud, me di la vuelta y camine lejos de Billy; Además aún tenía que conseguir algo de ropa.

—¡H-hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Grito Billy, con dificultad vino detrás de mí, entrecerré los ojos ante eso.

—A buscar ropa. ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? —Pregunte deteniéndome para encararlo. Billy tropezó con sus pies y por poco cae nuevamente al suelo _«Patético»_ fue mi pensamiento al verlo, pero Billy sonrió nervioso y me miro aun sin dejar caer su sonrisa.

—Las calles son peligrosas en la noche. ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa esta noche? ¡Ah! Y puedo darte algo de ropa, creo que pueda encontrar algo para ti. —Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, alce una ceja ante la propuesta—. Ya sabes, por tu ayuda. —Agrego mirando directo a mis ojos.

Los ojos de Billy eran azules, eran puros, un poco más claros que los de Arthur, tenían un toque de tristeza, pero la soledad en sus ojos, era algo muy intenso…

—¿Por qué?

—"¿Por qué?" ¿Dices? Porque me gusta ayudar a la gente en momentos de necesidad. —Dijo colocando sus manos en las caderas.

—Los tontos que nos atacaron, tenían razón en una cosa. —Dije, Billy me miro sin entender—. Eres todo un _**meapilas.**_

—¡Hey!

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Bienvenido a mi hogar! —Dice excitado. Tal vez debería explicar el significado de un "hogar" a Batson.

Lo que Billy Batson miraba como un hogar, era en realidad una habitación en mal estado de un hotel en ruinas, habitado por muchos niños y adolescentes que habían perdido a sus padres.

Billy entro en la habitación dejando caer su mochila en el suelo, y caminar hasta la otra habitación. Mire el cuarto con cuidado, notando el polvo cubriendo las ventanas, aunque estaba seguro que era para mantener a la policía lejos del edificio, no me extrañaría que el resto de los niños también mantuvieran las ventanas sucias o cubiertas. En un rincón de la sala de estar había un grupo de ratas, comiendo de un plato, asqueroso; pero al parecer Billy les había adoptado como mascotas.

—¡Damian, Podrías venir por favor!

Entre en la habitación donde había escuchado la voz de Billy, la habitación estaba un poco más limpia que la sala, abundaba de un colchón viejo tirado en el suelo y una lámpara pequeña enchufada a la pared cerca de la cama. Encontré a Batson en cuclillas frente a otra puerta y una caja abierta, me acerque al pelinegro curioso.

—Espero no te importe, pero cuando tenía tu edad me gustaba mucho el negro, creo que era una fase emo o algo. —Dijo Billy, sacando una playera elegante de color negro de manga tres cuartos y cuello de tortuga. Me gustaba, pero antes que nada…

—¿Cuándo tenías mi edad? ¿Acaso tienes ochenta años? —Dije poniendo los ojos.

Billy rió amenamente.

—Sip. Así que, cuida de tu lenguaje, hijo. —Dijo entre risas, tome la playera entre mis manos, negando con la cabeza.

—Vaya sentido del humor tan raro.

—¿Verdad?

—Eso no era un cumplido.

—Bueno, eso es no importa. —Dijo, hurgo en la caja un poco más, y saco un par de jeans azules algo desgastados—. No creo que importa mucho en la ropa de interiores, pero, pruébalos ¿Sí?

—Mhm.

—…

—…

—Umm… ¡Oh! E-el baño está detrás de esa puerta. —Dijo nervioso, señalando otra puerta que estaba junto al armario. Asiento y con las cosas rápidamente me meto al baño.

Puse el seguro en la puerta, me quite la camisa de Arthur, colocándola en el lavabo, y me quite mis bóxer sucios por los de Billy, me quedaban justos. Bueno eso es un punto a favor, teníamos la misma cintura, me puse el resto de la ropa, y para mi disgusto me quedaban algo flojos, pero no era incomodo a la hora de andar con ella.

—Tendrá que bastar. —Gruñí. Mire la camisa de Arthur por unos momentos antes de tomarla, y doblarla con cuidado. Me mordí el labio inferior con ansiedad, no quería tirarla, y menos dejarla atrás.

" _ **No hay piedad en lo que hacemos"**_

" _ **A los demonios no hay que creerles, ni cuando decimos la verdad"**_

" _ **Tienes que convertirte en más que un hombre, en la mente de tu oponente"**_

" _ **Este mundo será nuestro"**_

La doble un poco más y salí del baño. Billy me miro una vez escucho la puerta abriéndose, sus ojos parecían brillar al verme en su ropa vieja.

—Te queda. Definitivamente, el negro es tu color. Hace resaltar tus ojos verdes.

—Tt. ¡Por supuesto que me queda!

Billy asintió y comenzó a preparar la cama. Alce una ceja al ver dos sabanas en el colchón. ¿De verdad pensaba que pasaría la noche aquí?

—Batson.

—Billy.

—Batson. —Reitere—. No me pienso quedarme aquí esta noche.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Pensé que…

—Pensaste mal Batson. —Dije, interrumpiendo. Los ojos azules de Billy se ampliaron con sorpresa, entrecerré los ojos con fastidio, no sé porque; pero mientras miraba sus ojos azules, sentí como si miraba los ojos de Arthur, puestos en mí. ¿Serán familia o algo? Suspire, lidiar con este tipo de gente era tedioso—. Tengo que regresar con mi… _amigo_.

—¡Puedes traerlo! Mi casa es grande, no me importa compartir. —Dijo Billy, se paró de la cama y camino hasta quedar frente de mí.

—No. Lo siento, pero Goliath no le gusta estar en lugares cerrados.

Billy pone los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de padres le ponen a su hijo Goliath? —Pregunto, ahora fui yo quien puso los ojos.

—Es la clase, de la cual un niño le pone a una mascota. —Aunque no lo fuera.

Goliath no era mi mascota, y eso nunca pasaría ni en un millón de años. Goliath jamás sería un perro con el cual jugar o un perezoso gato al cual mimar. No, Goliath era más que eso, era un aliado del cual dependía de mí…

—¡Oh!

—Sí. _¡Oh!_ Debo irme ya. No quiero que Goliath vaya a escapar o perderse.

Me aleje del niño, abrí la puerta y salí del departamento con un suave "Clic" detrás de mí. Mire la puerta por la que acabo de salir, solo escuchaba el silencio que se avecinaba por detrás de ella. ¿Qué tan solo estaba? ¿Por qué era tan persistente? ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba ese chico por algo de compañía? ¿Terminaría él así de desamparado? La sonrisa de Arthur regreso a mi mente, pero la aparte lo más rápido que pude negando a reconocer a ese rubio.

—Debo darme prisa.

Corrí de regreso a la playa, no podía dejar solo a Goliath por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Lo sé, lo sé. No existe perdón. Soy la maldad andando y lo reconozco tengo la culpa esta vez… Aunque; también culpo a mi prima y amiga por mostrarme una saga de libros muy interesante se llama escritos por LENA VALENTI, muy buenos, los recomiendo, pero ahora volviendo al fick ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esperaban que Billy apareciera? Yo sí, es uno de los personajes que yo más amo~ aunque casi son los personajes más jóvenes XP_

 _Bueno mejor me apuro a subir esto, que me andan distrayendo y no termino de escribirles:_

 _ **Ghul:**_ _Damian se presentó ante Arthur con ese apellido, por qué nunca se sabe cuándo te vas a encontrar gente encubierta. A pesar de que no fui muy original a la hora de cambiarlo, tenía el cerebro seco._

 _ **Universo alternativo(1):**_ _además del hecho de que Damian se escapa? Pues ya ven, Billy apareció y el aún no ha obtenido sus poderes, sucederán cosas y bueno para eso abra que esperar la segunda parte de esta historia. Pero eso si… Billy sigue siendo el fan de los fan's de Superman y Wonder Woman XP_

 _Agradesco a Violette y a Polaris por comentar sois muy amables por sus comentarios. Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante _**"The yeard of blood"**_

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Spoilers de Superman/Shazam: El retorno de Black Adam.

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.LOS SUBURBIOS DE FAWCETT CITY, SEGUNDA PARTE.**

* * *

 **PORT GOTHAM CITY**

 **16 DE MARZO 3:20 A.M**

Disparos se escucharon cerca de los botes comerciales, un grupo de delincuentes corría a toda prisa tratando de crear la mayor brecha entre ellos y sus perseguidores. Maldiciones y órdenes se escuchaban por toda la manzana pesquera.

Batman y Robin corrían y esquivaban los disparos, al tiempo que trataban de alcanzar a los traficantes de drogas. Batman gruño órdenes de eludir los disparos cuando los disparos estuvieron por perforar la armadura de su joven compañero.

—¡Robin, cuidado!

—¡Eso hago!

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Pregunto una voz nueva a un lado de ellos. Batman y Robin miraron a su nuevo interlocutor. Batman se tensó al ver de quien trataba. Robin por otro lado, solo se cohíbe.

—Reed Hood. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Batman.

—¡No hay tiempo para charlas, se están escapando! —Para sorpresa tanto del monarca de los murciélagos y el pequeño Robin. Nightwing saltó a un lado de Reed Hood y corrió hacia la pandilla.

Reed Hood bufo con sorna y corrió detrás del "chico de oro". Batman y Robin salieron corriendo justo detrás de los sucesores del actual Robin. Los delincuentes dispararon a sus perseguidores.

Era tan raro cuando "la familia" se reunía. Batman no podía dejar sonreír.

Consiguiendo una gran distancia entre ellos y el clan del murciélago, listos para lanzar un par de Batarangs junto con un par de maldiciones y reprimendas, cuando todo se detuvo. Una enorme ola surgida de la bahía se lanzó sobre los delincuentes. Los hombres gritaron en socorro cuando el agua comenzó a crear un vórtice tomando velocidad y ahogaba los gritos de los hombres.

—¡WAO! ¡Me esperaba casas extrañas para esta noche, pero no esa! —Silbo Reed Hood.

Batman y sus compañeros observaron como el vórtice se detuvo de un momento a otro y los hombres cayeron al suelo de sopetón, ya sea inconscientes o mal heridos. Batman entrecerrando los ojos giro a ver al único capaz de mover las aguas a su voluntad. Arthur Curry, también conocido como: Aquaman.

Batman gruño. Era conocimiento de todos en la liga que… Batman no disfrutaba de sus visitas en ciudad Gótica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Batman pregunto. Arthur camino hasta la familia de murciélagos y se paró frente a Batman.

—Necesito de tu ayuda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAWCETT CITY**

 **17 DE MARZO, 09:00 A. M.**

—Ahora bien. Esto debe ser más que suficiente para ti.

 _»Ree!«_ Goliath froto su cabeza con todo el cariño, que una bola de pelos gigante podía dar. Damian sonrió gratamente.

—Trata de no comerte todo de golpe. —Dijo Damian, pero estaba inquieto, Goliath era un _BatDragon_ en desarrollo, no estaba seguro del _cuanto_ era una comida ideal para él—. Bueno pronto lo averiguare.

Acariciando por última vez, Damian se ajustó la capucha de la sudadera roja y salió de la cueva. Ahora que Goliath estaba alimentado, era su turno para buscar desayuno. Era hora de poner en práctica sus habilidades de _**ladronzuelo**_ **.**

El corazón de Fawcett city, para conocimiento más no una extrañeza, era una ciudad llena de granujas que asaltaba a cada dos que tres. Damian suponía que era porque la ciudad de metrópolis era vecina. No era sorprendente ver asaltos en cada callejón en el centro.

Damian no tuvo tanto problema para desvalijar a un sujeto con gran abrigo negro y sombrero tipo fedora, el tipo le daba mala espina en especial cuando miraba a unos niños que apenas y traían ropa, así que no dudo en robarle la cartera de cuero, al inspeccionarla se encontró con una gran cantidad de dinero y los documentos para nada interesantes, tirando la billetera en cuanto pudo. Caminando hacia el primer restaurante que encontró, uno algo escondido y aislado en su humilde opinión.

Entrando a la cafetería, Damian fue víctima de la mirada de discordia de la mesera regordeta, y Damian siendo quien es, le regreso la mirada diez veces peor haciendo saltar a la mujer. Sentándose en uno de los banquitos de cuero rojo, miro el menú que estaba colgado en el techo supo de inmediato que iba a desayunar.

—Solo damos servicio a clientes que pagan, niño. —Dijo la misma mesera. Damian bufo, metio la mano en la sudadera y saco un pequeño fardo de dinero mostrándolo a la mujer.

—¿Y qué es lo que creé que soy? —Dijo con una sonrisa bellaca, disfrutando de la victoria ante la mujer.

—Hmp. ¿Y bien?

—¿Esa es la manera de hablarle a un cliente que paga? —Dijo alzando la voz deliberadamente. Momentos después se escuchó la voz de un hombre gritando: _«¡No quiero otro problema como el de la vez pasada, Mónica!»_

Mónica se estremeció, miro al chico y con una sonrisa tan forzada junto a un pequeño tic dijo:

—¿Qué vas a desayunar querido? —Dijo con un tono de voz tan dulzón que provocó una mueca en el joven rostro de Damian.

—Un desayuno del "despertar" con café negro. —La mujer lo miro alzando una ceja, anoto el pedido y se retiró.

Al alejarse y sin mucho por hacer en verdad comenzó a mirar a los demás clientes que desayunaban, no era muchos en realidad, pero parecían contentos con lo que se llenaban las bocas. Damian detuvo su mirada en un hombre sentado en una de las mesas con periódico en manos.

El hombre era de cabello negro de ojos azules escondidos detrás de unos lentes, vestía una camisa blanca con un abrigo gris y pantalones de mezclilla azul. Rápidamente lo reconoció como uno de los Meta humanos más fuertes y aliados de su padre.

¿Qué hacía la maravilla de metrópolis en Fawcett City? ¿Qué asuntos tenía Clark Kent en una ciudad como esa? Su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada por la puerta azotada, provocando que tanto Damian como muchos otros clientes saltaran.

Damian contuvo el aliento cuando William Joseph Batson, también conocido como "Billy", pasó corriendo a un lado suyo hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el último hijo de Krypton.

"¡Vaya señor Kent! ¿Todo este desayuno para usted solo?"

"Como ayer te comiste dos desayunos, pensé que era mejor pedir tres esta vez".

Billy se sentó en el otro taburete y comenzó a _tragar_ la comida. Era simplemente asqueroso. Damian se distrajo cuando un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja fue puesto a su alcance.

Damian alzo una ceja.

—Yo no ordene eso.

—Es una pena. No servimos café a menores de edad. —Dijo victoriosa y luego se retiró.

—Despreciable mujer. —Gruñe entre dientes, antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida, sin más que hacer decidió volver a " _enterarse"_ de las noticias del año.

"Espero que hagan algo…"

Damian estaba confundido. ¿De que hablaban?

"…Para ayudar a otros en tu situación. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?"

Así que de _eso_ hablaban. Bueno no le sorprendía. Por lo que había escuchado de su madre, Superman era todo un Boy Scout. Billy se detuvo por un instante antes de llevar su mano a una de sus mejillas.

"Me lo gané por intentar ser bueno. Debí mantener cerrada la boca."

Otros suspiros se escucharon simultáneamente, Clark alzo una ceja cuando escucho a otro niño sentado en la barra suspirar. Damian no podía creer a este niño. ¿Acaso no aprendía? Billy sin darse cuenta de nada más que su miseria comenzó a jugar con la comida.

" _ **Sé bueno y algo bueno te ocurrirá.**_ Mis padres me lo decían todo el tiempo."

Damian se distrajo cuando colocaron su desayuno frente suyo, sin perder tanto el tiempo, el nieto del demonio tomo un cubierto y abordó su comida. No quería escuchar nada de eso. Hablar de la familia era algo en lo que no quería entrar.

"Lo bueno cuesta. Lo malo siempre es fácil."

Damian bufó indignado. ¿Lo malo siempre es fácil? Qué le diga eso a sus cicatrices, a sus entrenamientos, a su casi muerte cada día de su vida.

Clark levanto ligeramente su mirada al chico, su actitud lo estaba intrigando.

Damian estaba a punto de comer sus salchichas, cuando algo lo detuvo, era ese sentido que había desarrollado cuando estaba bajo ataque. Pero no a él. ¿Entonces…?

La ventana estallo en mil pedazos, y en cuestión de instantes inicio el caos.

Damian estaba aturdido por unos instantes, por el golpe en la cabeza, antes de alzar la mirada y ver a un hombre vestido de negro levitando cerca de una persona, un niño…

Billy Batson.

—No esperaba a un niño. —Dijo el hombre aterrizando en el suelo, Billy lo miraba con miedo—. Pero estás marcado por la energía del mago.

El hombre gruño iracundo.

—Elegido para heredar algún día el manto del poder.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó sin entender nada de nada. Damian maldijo a eso ¿Qué no era obvio? El hombre tomo de un puño la chompa de Billy y lo acerco a su rostro.

—Tú vida.

—¡Hey! —Todos voltearon a ver a Clark. Damian se mordió el labio inferior—. ¡Deja ir al chico!

Damian puso los ojos, ¿Acaso no podía ser más un Boy Scout? Un destello dorado llamo su atención, momentos después Clark Kent salía disparado hacía el otro edificio como si fuese un proyectil.

Damian aprovecho esa oportunidad, escabulléndose hasta Billy que había caído al suelo, lo tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con Billy a cuestas. El nieto del demonio escucho el grito: _«¿!Damian?!»_ pero simplemente se apresuró a salir del establecimiento.

—¡¿En qué rayos te metiste?! —Grito Damian, corriendo por las calles, Billy justo detrás de él.

—¡En nada! ¡Lo juro!

—¡Ese sujeto parecía traer broncas contigo Batson!

Billy jadeo de susto, el hombre que intentaba matarlo venía flotando hacía ellos con rapidez. _«¡Cruce, cruce!»_ Damian hizo lo que Billy dijo, se toparon con una reja, Damian no perdió el tiempo y escalo. Billy, con nervios en la borda, hizo lo mismo, tropezándose y cayendo en su parte trasera cuando salto del otro lado.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron cuando un rayo salió de la palma de la mano del sujeto. Damian tuvo que tomar a Billy de la mano cuando esté se tropezó.

Damian no sabía que estaba pensando cuando decidió ayudar al muchacho, bueno, la verdad no estaba pensando; Aun así quería pagar su deuda, por la ropa, se dijo. Corrieron justo a la calle. Damian halo del cuello a Billy justo antes de que fuera arrojado por un camión de bomberos, Billy lloriqueo ante el ardor de su cuello.

—¡Rápido vamos! —Damian se sorprendió cuando Billy le tomo de la mano y lo hizo correr detrás del camión de bomberos y subirse en el. Creando así una pequeña distancia entre ellos y el pararrayos andante. Billy suspiro aliviado, pero su alivio no duro.

Ambos gritaron al caer por un frenazo duro del vehículo, pero el dolor pasa a segundo grado al ver como el camión era levantado con facilidad. Por nadie menos que el verdugo de Billy. Damian dejó de respirar y no porque él lo quisiese, no, fue por los brazos de Billy enroscados en el como una serpiente hacia su presa.

Si el duende no mataba a los niños, seguro que Billy mataba a Damian.

El duende mágico lanzó el camión de bomberos, Billy apretó su agarre sobre Damian, Damian gruño con molestia, solo para que nada sucediera, pues nadie había visto a Superman llegar tan rápido como una bala y salvar a los niños.

Billy soltó a Damian, para gran alivio de esté, y camino hacía unos pasos mirando a su héroe favorito.

—Superman…

Superman volteó a verlo directo a los ojos. Damian sintió un escalofrío cuando la mirada azul del Kryptoneano se detuvo en su figura. La mirada de Clark regreso al niño.

—Quédate ahí, hijo. —Damian presenció a dos titanes justo frente suyo, esto se iba a poner feo.

—¡Andando! —Damian tomo de la mano a Billy, halándolo con fuerza para que caminara rápido.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? ¡Estamos a salvo! Supe—

—¿Es que puedes ser más ignorante? —Damian interrumpió bruscamente, provocando que Billy se callara—. Superman **no** es Dios, es solo un hombre con poderes descomunales que vino a parar a nuestro mundo. ¡Cuando el lucha con alguien con el mismo nivel de poderes ciudades enteras desaparecen!

Hubo silencio por unos instantes cuando:

—El chico tiene razón ¿Sabes? —Ambos miraron a Superman que no dejaba de ver al duende—. Puedo tener grandes poderes, capaces de destruir un planeta entero si así lo quisiera, pero decido no hacerlo. —Dijo mirando a Damian—. Y por lo mismo que quiero proteger a la gente, termino haciéndoles más daño. Así que no dudes en alejarte de mí cuando quiero **protegerte**.

 _Tump, tump, tump._

Billy sintió su corazón acelerar a sus palabras. Superman quería protegerlo, a él entre tantos niños, por ser bueno, quería decirle lo agradecido que estaba por protegerlo, por tomarlo en cuenta, por darle esperanzas para seguir siendo bueno; pero eso tendría que ser en otra ocasión, después de todo Damian no le estaba dejando tiempo a nada. Asintiendo, Billy y Damian salieron corriendo.

Fue cuestión de segundos. La lucha por proteger a Billy Batson dio inicio, la gente gritaba y empujaba a otros para salir del paso de los dos titanes que destruían la ciudad.

Damian pudo ver como Superman era empujado por un rayo directo a un edificio. Billy jadeo de miedo cuando el duende los vio y se lanzó hacía ellos. A pesar de obtener distancia el hombre los alcanzo rápidamente. Podían sentirlo encima de ellos. Cuando Superman los tomo a ambos en sus brazos.

Damian se erizo. Nunca creyó estar tan cerca del alíen.

—¿Por qué me persigue? —Preguntó Billy mientras Superman los llevaba lejos de aquel hombre.

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. —Dijo Superman.

—Maldita sea, Batson. Seguramente te volviste a involucrar con la gente equivocada. —Fue la pronta respuesta de Damian. Superman gruño: _«Lenguaje»_ Pero Damian decidió ignorarlo cuando vio al duende detrás de ellos—. ¡Ahí viene!

Damian hizo un esfuerzo por no vomitar, después de todo Superman giraba demasiado al tratar de evitar que los rayos lastimaran a los niños, Billy parecía tener el mismo problema. En uno de los tantos ataques Superman fue empujado a la pared de un edificio justo en el centro de la ciudad, mientras el hombre mágico fue expulsado hacía atrás.

Superman no perdió el tiempo y aterrizo en el suelo dejando a sus preciadas cargas y se lanzó como proyectil sobre el hombre.

—Ciertamente eres mi rival en fuerza. —El hombre miro la quemadura sobre el logo de Superman y con una sonrisa salvaje dijo: —Pero ciento unas diferencias decisivas. Eres vulnerable a la magia.

Damian y Billy fueron testigos de los rayos más poderosos y brillantes de su vida. Superman retrocedió por unos momentos antes de lanzar rayos de calor a través de sus ojos.

—Tenemos otra diferencia. —Superman voló hacía el duende y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro—. Yo tengo visión de calor.

Damian no perdió el tiempo y empujo a Billy, tenían que salir de ahí.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Gruño jalando a Billy con él.

—P-pero lo derroto. Se acabó. —Argumento, pero toda queja se apagó cuando un edificio fue levantado por el verdugo.

—¡Nunca des una victoria por sentado hasta que averigües que esté bien muerto y en el infierno! —Gruño.

Damian no miro hacia atrás arrastro a Billy justo detrás suyo, escuchando los gritos de la gente por todos lados era una suerte que no había mucho civil mientras corrían

—¿Ma-ma-matar? —Balbuceo.

Damian miro la entrada del tren subterráneo y no dudo en bajar por ellas, se detuvo cuando su agarre sobre Billy desapareció, volteo a ver al culpable. Un hombre mayor de piel morena ojos verdes y cabello negro en rastras. Por sus ropas supo de inmediato que se trataba de un vagabundo.

—Oye, capitán. ¿Dónde está el incendio? —El hombre lo sujeto de los hombros y lo sacudió con una sonrisa. Billy le empujo ligeramente.

—Por favor, déjeme ir. Usted no entiende.

El hombre parecía sorprendido por unos instantes antes de mirar amenamente al niño.

—Mira, hombre. El cambio que te prometí. —Billy frunció el ceño molesto, Damian solo alzo una ceja. ¿Cambio? Miro como el hombre se inclinaba sobre Billy y sacaba, desde su oreja, una moneda para el metro. Billy parecía sorprendido—. Esta aquí. Bueno, es una ficha, pero dije que te pagaría.

El hombre tomo la mano de Billy y se la entrego con una sonrisa. Damian miro receloso el hombre pues sus siguientes palabras le hicieron sospechar de él.

—Ahora puedes tomar el metro en vez de _**huir**_ a pie. —Billy parecía sin palabras, y Damian no tenía tiempo para eso, menos cuando vio al duende mágico volar hacía ellos. Tomo la mano de Billy nuevamente y lo halo hacía al subterráneo.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido por unos momentos y luego alzo una ceja ante la actitud grosera de los niños murmurando un: _«De nada»_

Ambos niños corrieron, saltando la taquilla donde se depositaban las monedas, resbalándose en el piso cuando vieron al hombre destruir el techo justo enfrente de ellos, fue el turno de Billy para jalar de Damian y saltar en los rieles. Deteniéndose de golpe cuando vieron un tren acercarse a ellos, voltearon para regresar sus pasos, pero el hombre les bloqueaba el camino.

La luz del tren aumento, Damian y Billy se protegieron con los brazos la cabeza, en un vano intento de así poder salvar sus vidas. Esto era el fin.

El tren pasó a gran velocidad. El duende mágico conocido como: Black Adam sonrió. Al fin había podido exterminar al niño.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Damian abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Estaban dentro del tren, Billy miro por todos lados él y Damian eran los únicos en el vagón. Damian miro a los alrededores pero un brillo en los pantalones de Billy le llamo la atención.

—¿Qué es eso que brilla?

—¿Eh?

—Tu pantalón, Batson. Mira algo esta brillando. —Damian se acercó al otro niño cuando saco el objeto resplandeciente. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver la moneda que momentos atrás le había obsequiado el vagabundo. Billy Jadeo cuando relámpagos comenzaron a salir de la moneda. Damian cayó sobre Billy cuando el tren comenzó a frenar de manera brusca. Desde el suelo ambos vieron como las ventanas comenzaban a brillar por unos instantes antes de expulsar relámpagos desde ellas. Levantándose rápidamente ambos se acercaron a las ventanas.

Billy se quedó sin aire al ver imágenes que él conocía muy bien.

 **EN MEMORIA DE C.C. Y MARYLIN BATSON**

Diferentes imágenes comenzaron a recorrer como una película a través de las ventanas, Damian las vio de igual manera, miro al chico llegar a un orfanato, cuando lo adoptaron y al ser maltratado por sus padres adoptivos huyo sin mesura. Sobreviviendo en las calles desde entonces.

Damian miro todo con semblante impasible, pero por dentro no pudo evitar pensar sentir empatía por el chico, la vida era injusta con ellos, tal vez no la misma escala; pero los adultos siempre provocaban tales heridas en los niños.

El tren se detuvo al fin de golpe, provocando nuevamente que ambos cayeran, pero esta vez Billy encima de Damian. El más joven de los dos gruño.

—L-lo siento.

—¡Quítate Batson!

Billy se levantó apresurado ofreciendo su mano al más chico, Damian lo ignoro olímpicamente y se levantó por su cuenta. Los dos niños se miraron antes de salir del tren, parecía que habían terminado en una especie de cueva.

—No sabía que Fawcett City tuviese paradas como esta.

—Es porque no las tiene.

Ambos se acercaron a unas rocas con especia de forma. Billy miro detenidamente unas letras y leyó en voz alta: _«LOS SIETE ENEMIGOS MORTALES: SOBERBIA, ENVIDIA, CODICIA, ODIO, EGOÍSMO, FLOJERA, INJUSTICIA»_ Damian alzó una ceja ante eso, le recordaba a lo que el monje solía decir cuándo niño. Algo sobre los siete pecados que regían en el infierno.

—Esperaba que este momento esperase hasta que fueses un poco mayor. —Una voz profunda los alerto, ambos miraron a un anciano de largas barbas sentado en un trono de roco con túnicas blancas—. Desgraciadamente, la amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros, Billy Batson.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —Pregunto Billy caminando hacía el anciano, Damian camino justo detrás de él. El anciano miro a Damian con ojos entrecerrados, Damian se la regreso, pero guardo silencio. La cosa era con Billy no con él.

—Sé muchas cosas ya que soy el mago Shazam. —Dijo y para dar más poder a lo que decía alzo una mano de donde relámpagos azules salían de su mano. Billy retrocedió sorprendido, Damian solo se cruzó de brazos, acostumbrado de tanto rayo que había visto ya. Del techo rocas pequeñas cayeron sobre ellos, pero solo Billy se movió para evitarlas.

—W-wao…

—Despreocúpate, Black Adam no podrá percibir que están aquí. —Billy pestaño.

—¿Quién es Black Adam?

—Piensa un poco Batson. Desde esta mañana. ¿Quién ha sido el único que ha querido exterminarte sin piedad? —Interrumpió Damian antes de que el anciano respondiese.

—¡¿Ese duende mágico?! —Billy miro a Damian y al anciano repetidas veces incrédulo.

—Hace algunos milenios, lo elegí como protector de este mundo. Se le dieron grandes poderes, pero su corazón se corrompió por ellos. —El anciano señalo las estatuas de piedra. Damian miro como el hombre parecía devastado, recordando tiempos de antaño—. Cayó víctima de los siete enemigos contra los que se lucha. Me vi obligado a desterrarlo a la estrella más lejana del cielo. Pasé los siguientes 5000 años asegurándome de no cometer el mismo error.

Damian miro al anciano por unos momentos antes de posar su mirada en Billy, luego pensó en las acciones de Black Adam, todo tenía sentido ahora, y Damian sabía muy bien que todo giraba alrededor de Billy, una gran carga para alguien tan ingenuo.

—Escogí a un nuevo héroe. —El anciano Shazam miraba intensamente al niño escogido. Billy lo miro perdido como para captar el aire tenso que los rodeaba.

—¿A quién?

—Pues, tú, desde luego. —Damian suspiro, le hubiera gustado estar erróneo en su suposición—. Te he observado desde hace tiempo, Billy. Y ahora, iniciemos. Damian.

Damian miro al anciano, sin mucho interés.

—Eres un chico determinado, terco, lo que muchos han llamado como "monstruo" —Damian guardo silencio, Billy se alarmo y miro al niño que ayudo hace una noche y luego al anciano que lo había escogido como el nuevo protector—. Pero en las últimas semas has cambiado y veo un futuro un poco más brillante de lo que hubieras vivido con tu madre; así que te concederé el beneficio de la duda.

Damian se tensó ante lo último. Miro al hombre como todo animal acorralado, Billy comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, además estaba el hecho del sobrenombre que había dicho el viejo Shazam a Damian.

—Cuida de Billy, enséñale a meditar y a controlar sus poderes sin la necesidad de _**cambiar**_ de forma todo el tiempo.

—Solo soy un niño.

—Un niño entrenado para matar.

—¡¿Qué dice?!

—Así es Billy. Damian fue entrenado desde muy joven para matar a todo aquel que se interponga a la liga de los asesinos, el nieto del demonio Ra's Al Ghul.

Hubo un silencio en toda la cueva, Damian observo a Billy, notando como el chico comenzó a perder el color de su rostro, al parecer atando cabos. El viejo Shazam que también había notado el cambio de su guardián elegido continúo:

—Fue una total sorpresa para mí y muchos otros cuando decidiste cambiar tu destino.

—¿Otros? —Preguntó Damian. El viejo Shazam sonrió enigmáticamente, y con eso Damian supo que no tendría una respuesta.

—¿Cuidaras de Billy? Mi guardián necesitara de un protector alguien que sepa de la crueldad del mundo; Al menos hasta que pueda protegerse solo.

—¿Acaso confía en mi criterio?

—No, no lo hacía, al menos no hace unas semanas, pero. ¿Ahora? Nadie sabe que caminos tomaras a partir de ahora Damian Al Ghul, y puede que Billy sea una buena influencia para ti, así como tú lo serás para él.

Damian y Billy se miraron por unos momentos antes de que los ojos jade de Damian se posaran en los azules del viejo mago.

—¿Tendré alguna ganancia en todo esto?

—¡Damian!

El viejo Shazam se rió con fuerza y miro nuevamente a Billy.

—Conferido con la sabiduría, fuerza, resistencia, poder, valor… y velocidad de los Dioses… Seres nuestro nuevo protector. Y te convertirás en Capitán Marvel.

—¡No no no y no! —Damian los interrumpió—. Si no voy a ganar nada por andar pegado a Batson, entonces reclamo el poder para ponerle su nombre de héroe.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Mmm… Suena justo. —Dijo Billy, el viejo Shazam miro a su nuevo protector incrédulo—. Si Damian será mi mentor, y pegado a mí por tu comando, sería lo más justo que él tuviese el derecho a un pago.

—… Muy bien. —El viejo Shazam estuvo de acuerdo unos momentos despues—. ¿Cuál será el nombre del nuevo guardián?

— _ **Maealij alsawigh.**_ —Dijo mirándolos a ambos. Damian Sonrió al viejo Shazam al ver el pequeño espasmo en el ojo. Billy solo pensó que Damian lo acababa de insultar—. En español significa: "Mago Shazam".

—¿Mago Shazam? Pero no es ese…

—Te darán poderes mágicos, Batson. No eres un Meta, tampoco un alíen, eres humano. Un humano que cuando salga de aquí poseerá poderes. Y que mejor título para honrar al hombre que te dio tus _atribuciones_. —Dijo con una sonrisa astuta, los otros dos no pudieron evitar comparar esa sonrisa con la de un lobo.

Después de eso Billy entro en dudas, dudas que fueron expulsadas rápidamente por el viejo Shazam, Damian decidió ya no meterse en el resto de la plática, después de todo ya había un nuevo héroe en la ciudad…

—Lo que nos espera. —Se quejó cuando el viejo Shazam expulso relámpagos de sus manos provocando que la cueva comenzara a colapsar.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Después de eso ambos salieron corriendo mientras Billy gritaba todo el camino.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Hola lectores!_

 _-Hace una pausa y piensa: ¿Hay lectores?-_

 _Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Fawcett City, creí que podría terminarla aquí pero noooooooo no pude TTnTT así que abra una tercera parte, después de todo Billy aún no conoce en persona al pequeño Goliath._

 _¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría mucho que opinaran. ¡YA LO CORREGI! Pero por más que lea no puedo encontrar mi horrores ortográficos ugh… ¬_¬u así que gracias por su comprensión_

 _Lamento haberme retrasado en la actualización pero, tuve nuevas ideas para ficks de_ _ **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_ _ & __**Fire emblem (Awakening y Fates)**_ _que comencé a escribirlos en mis cuadernos de Ficks XD pero no sé, no me animaría a subirlos porque uno es de familia y otro es Yaoi cruzado LOL ¿Entienden? Jajaja huy no, no debí beber coca cola~_

 _¿Dudas? No duden en preguntar yo las responderé._

 _Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante **"The yeard of blood"**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Spoilers de Superman/Shazam: El retorno de Black Adam.

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.LOS SUBURBIOS DE FAWCETT CITY, TERCERA PARTE.**

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _ **Una enorme ola surgida de la bahía se lanzó sobre los delincuentes. Los hombres gritaron en socorro cuando el agua comenzó a crear un vórtice tomando velocidad y ahogaba los gritos de los hombres.**_

— _ **¿Qué haces aquí? —Batman pregunto.**_

 _ **Arthur camino hasta la familia de murciélagos y se paró frente a Batman.**_

— _ **Necesito de tu ayuda.**_

 _ **"Me lo gané por intentar ser bueno. Debí mantener cerrada la**_

 _ **boca."**_

 _ **"Lo bueno cuesta. Lo malo siempre es fácil."**_

— _ **¡¿En qué rayos te metiste?! —Grito Damian, corriendo por las calles, Billy justo detrás de él.**_

— _ **¡En nada! ¡Lo juro!**_

— _ **¡Ese sujeto parecía traer broncas contigo Batson!**_

— _ **¿Sabes mi nombre?**_

— _ **Sé muchas cosas, ya que soy el mago Shazam.**_

— _ **¿Quién es Black Adam?**_

— _ **Cuida de Billy, enséñale a meditar y a controlar sus poderes sin la necesidad de**_ _cambiar_ _ **de forma todo el tiempo.**_

— _Maealij alsawigh._ _ **En español significa: "Mago Shazam".**_

— _ **¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!**_

 _ **Después de eso ambos salieron corriendo mientras Billy gritaba todo el camino.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Al fin comprendía lo que el viejo mago quería decir con respecto al "cambio" que Billy tendría al usar los poderes. ¡Billy era todo un hombre! Y no, no lo digo metafóricamente hablando.

—Ve a esconderte.

—El hecho de que ahora tengas poderes, no quiere decir que sepas usarlos. Analiza lo que vas a hacer antes de ir a tu inminente derrota Batson. Y sobre todo. No. Mueras. —Gruñí. Shazam sonrió de lado a lado—. Sácalo de la ciudad.

—Como ordene, su majestad. —Fulmine a "Shazam" con la mirada, ya podía ver en que necesitaba trabajar con Batson, esa arrogancia suya sería su perdición.

Shazam voló disparado a Black Adam, empujándolo lejos de Superman. Claro que no todo salió perfecto, aun entre forcejeos y rayos algunos de los edificios y vehículos terminaron siendo perjudicados por la pelea.

Sin más que pudiese hacer, corrí en la dirección que se encontraba Superman. Tuve que esquivar y saltar montículos de tierra para poder llegar a él.

—¡Hey! —Grite tratando de llamar su atención, pero no hubo respuesta, al llegar cerca comencé a sacudirlo, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¿Qué tan duro lo golpeo?

Como pude, porque aclaro el hombre es pesado, lo empuje para que quedara con la boca para arriba: —Vamos, despierta. Shazam necesita ayuda. **¡** **Que despiertes** **!**

Superman reacciono.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde-?

—¡No hay tiempo para tus lagunas! ¡Black Adam y él capitán están luchando en aquella dirección! —Grite señalando en la dirección que habían ido a parar. Superman sacudió la cabeza y me miro.

—¿Dónde está el chico? —Preguntó con semblante serio. No tuve que ser un adivino para saber que estaba muy atento a los latidos de mi corazón ante cualquier mentira que dijese. Por suerte para mí. Soy un gran mentiroso.

—Billy esta donde tiene que estar. Oculto.

Hubo un silenció antes de que Superman asintiera.

—Tú también deberías irte.

—Me iré en cuanto el mago regrese. —Dije bruscamente.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó extrañado.

—El tipo que buscaba Black Adam. Al parecer escondió sus poderes en Batson.

—¿Acaso sabes quién-?

—¿Acaso importa? —Interrumpí bruscamente. ¡No había tiempo para estar dialogando!

—Buen punto. —Después de eso Superman salió disparado a la pelea.

No podía ver mucho, de lo que estaba pasando, pero las cosas no parecían ir muy bien, las ondas de choque llegaban hasta donde me encontraba, tendría que empezar a moverme.

Pero ahora que lo pienso…

—¿Por qué estoy tan ansioso?

—Es por la gran magia del mago Shazam, que te obliga a estar al pendiente del chico.

—¿Mm?

Sentí como los bellos de mi cuello se levantaban y me gire para toparme con la persona que menos quería ver en este momento.

—¿Quién eres realmente?

El hombre sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

—Así que todo esto es por ti. —Dijo Superman. Billy miro a su héroe favorito con angustia.

—Soy un simple sustituto. —Dijo mirando con agonía sus manos.

—Pero hay algo que aún no me cabe en la cabeza. Si ese hombre iba a por ti. ¿Por qué decidiste entregar tus poderes a un niño? —Pregunto alzando una ceja. Billy se puso pálido.

—Tenía miedo… Cuando fui escogido, yo solo era un niño. No quería tener ese tipo de responsabilidades… Pero entonces conocí a un niño. Tan capaz y sin miedo, fue el primero que me mostro compasión después de mucho…

Los ojos esmeraldas de Damian aparecieron en sus recuerdos y la actitud tosca del muchacho le causó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Asumo que ese niño fue Billy.

—E-eh… Si, si por supuesto. —Shazam desvió la vista varias veces a todos lados menos a su héroe.

Superman guardo silencio por unos segundos. Shazam trago ¿Acaso leyó a través de su mentira?

—Pues entonces sustituyámoslo.

Shazam se asombró a sus palabras ¡Santo cielo, le creyó! Pero ese pequeño momento entre los héroes fue interrumpido por Black Adam cuando golpeo a Superman con fuerza, ante la sorpresa Superman no pudo evitar los golpes que recibía en su rostro, pero eso cambio al activar su mirada de calor que golpeo a Adam mandándolo lejos.

Superman se acercó rápidamente para iniciar un ataque de puños, Adam logro componerse y contraataco con fuerza, Shazam noto algo, que al igual que él, Superman dependía mucho de sus súper poderes. Justo por ello el viejo Shazam había pedido a Damian que lo entrenara sin la necesidad de "cambiar", y por lo que había descubierto no podía decir su nombre de héroe por nada, si es que no deseaba ser descubierto.

Shazam tomo una roca lo suficientemente grande lanzándola a Adam al notar que Superman no podía solo contra él.

Black Adam usando el poder del rayo desintegro la roca, dejando su guardia baja para que Shazam le diera un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, pero los poderes de Black Adam lo superaban, en cuestión de relámpagos el mago oscuro lo golpeo en el rostro y luego le dio una patada en el estómago.

Shazam gruño de dolor, mientras caía como cohete a la tierra. Superman que iba a su encuentro lo tomo de la mano dando una vuelta lo lanzó. Shazam fue el primero en golpear con fuerza el rostro de Black, el segundo fue Superman. Adam gruño se preparó para golpear en definitiva al hombre de acero, cosa que lo distrajo cuando Shazam se lanzó por detrás empujándolo hacía adelante. Superman dio la vuelta y con la velocidad de un cohete se lanzó hacia Black.

Black Adam fue lanzado lejos.

 **.**

 **.**

Damian miro como por poco la ciudad iba a ser inundada, pero los destellos rojos a lo lejos le informaron que Superman se había hecho cargo.

—La lucha regresara nuevamente a la ciudad.

—Mm.

—No pareces sorprendido. —Dijo el vagabundo, Damian simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco a los de su tipo. Sucias serpientes rastreras y traidoras.

—Oh. ¿Y en qué clase de tipo entras tú? —Preguntó mirando como Black Adam y Shazam volvían a la ciudad creando caos por la ciudad. La gente gritaba de horror.

—De los que te atacan por el frente. —Dijo Damian y corrió a donde se encontraba Billy.

El vagabundo miro la espalda del niño momentos antes de que este se perdiera pensando en voz alta: _«Al menos es honesto. Pero… ¿Enserio?»_

 _Damian sentía una ansiedad y para su suerte sabía quién era el culpable._ _«¡Maldito viejo, juro que si te veo de nuevo, voy a meterte la magia por donde más te quepa!»_

 _Damian juro internamente, Shazam tomo del cuello a Black Adam mientras retrocedía su puño con poderosos relámpagos listos para eliminar al mago oscuro._

—¡ALTO! —Grito Damian lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras corría hacía los súper hombres. Superman alzo una ceja. Entonces el chico si conocía a este nuevo héroe.

Shazam gruño, pero miro a Damian de todos modos. —É-él trato de lastimar a personas inocentes… U-una mujer casi m-muere por mi...

—Lo sé. Pero tú no fuiste elegido por juzgar a la gente o quitarles la vida. _**Recuérdalo, recuerda quien eres.***_ No eres un villano, ni tampoco un héroe. Eres: " _Maealij alsawigh"_

Superman pestaño ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir el chico?; Aun así el nuevo héroe pareció desinflarse ante las palabras del niño. Era de por si interesante y muy perturbador. Pero al menos Shazam parecía tener un ancla, así como Lois Lane lo era para él.

—Yo… L-lo siento… Pero ¿Qué p-puedo hacer… él?

—No os preocupéis. Siempre hay una segunda opción.

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Shazam no pudo evitar exclamar de sorpresa al ver al vagabundo.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó Damian.

—El destierro. —El vagabundo sonrió y miro a Shazam—. Lo tomare desde aquí capitán.

Black Adam parecía anonadado al ver al vagabundo.

—Tawny.

—¿Conoces al vagabundo? —Preguntó Shazam. Black lo ignoro y bufo con sorna.

—Veo que sigues siendo el lacayo del mago.

De repente el vagabundo llamado Tawny comenzó a brillar, dejando anonadados a los héroes, Damian retrocedió unos pasos e inconcinamente se acercó a Shazam. El héroe se acercó también y procuraron quedarse a un brazo de distancia. Ya muchas sorpresas para una sola mañana.

Cuando la luz comenzó a disminuir el rugido de una vestía salvaje se escuchó, y la figura de un enorme tigre de ojos verdes apareció en lugar del vagabundo.

—¿Lacayo? —Dijo burlándose ante el título de Black—. Ángel guardián de los niños, busca talentos de héroes. Supongo que hago un poco de todo.—Tawny soltó una risotada mientras se acercaba.

Saltando en el cráter en el que ahora todos se encontraban, quedando justo al frente de Black Adam.

—Veraz, pensé que esta vez el mago podría enviarte tan lejos del universo… Que te tomará 10 000 años en regresar.

—No. —La mirada de Black Adam se volvió en desesperación, perdiendo todo valor y toda rabia que tenía en su interior—. Otra vez no.

El tigre pareció sonreír. —Pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea.

Black Adam apretó los puños y mirando al cielo y con un rugido fuerte grito: —¡SHAZAM!

Un relámpago más poderoso de los que habían visto cayó directo al cuerpo de Black. Damian retrocedió, Shazam rápidamente lo tomo en brazos y lo protegió de cualquier tipo de daño con su cuerpo. Cuando la potente luz del relámpago se desvaneció, todos fueron testigos de cómo el cuerpo de Black Adam comenzó a envejecer rápidamente hasta que su piel se volvió negra y luego cenizas, que fueron esparcidas con la ayuda del viento.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Tawny hablara:

—Envejeció 5000 años en un solo momento, que duro. —Tawny dejo ir un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta, listo para irse.

Billy miro las cenizas que danzaban en el aire. —Creí que el mago estaba…

Tawny soltó una pequeña risa. —Como manija de puerta.

Tawny troto fuera del cráter alejándose unos cuantos pasos antes de voltear a ver a los héroes, pero en especial a Shazam.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, capitán. Ya nos veremos por ahí. —Con último rugido Tawny corrió perdiéndose en un destello de luz.

Superman volteo a ver a Shazam con una ceja alzada: —Tienes amigos muy inusuales.

Shazam sonrió y alzó los hombros con un gesto que claramente decía: "Lo siento, pero así son las cosas"

Damian supo que era hora de alejarse, al menos hasta que Superman dejara la ciudad.

—Yo también me voy. —Dijo Damian, saliendo del cráter, volteo a ver a Shazam en cuanto sintió nuevamente la molesta ansiedad—. Le dije a Billy que iría por él en cuanto todo se tranquilizara; Así buscaríamos al Sr. Kent.

—¡Oh lo había olvidado! —Dijo casi en gritos Shazam. Superman se puso rígido.

Damian miro a los dos "adultos" y se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Wao! Tranquilo Goliath, hay suficiente comida para ti. —Dijo entre risas.

 _»Ree!«_

Goliath se agito emocionado en los brazos del niño, muy feliz ante la atención y la comida, sobre todo por esto último, que recibía del humano.

Billy soltó una risotada mientras jugaba con el pequeño _BatDragon_ , desde su primera impresión, exactamente 24h atrás, Billy y Goliath crearon un lazo rápidamente, muy al disgusto de Damian; pero fuera de eso todo era perfecto… O casi perfecto, después de todo Clark Kent había hecho de las suyas.

Damian ignorando todo el ruido que hacían sus pequeñas _**mascotas**_ mientras miraba el diario de Fawcett, con el principal título de: "CIUDAD RECONSTRUIDA" en la primera hoja, pero no era ese el tema que lo molestaba, no, era otro, uno en el cual involucraba a Billy.

" **CHICO SIN HOGAR RETA AL DESTINO" Por Clark Kent**

—Después de esta columna no me queda de otra. —Dijo gruñendo, Billy detuvo sus juegos con Goliath y miro a Damian.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tengo que irme de Fawcett City. —Dijo Damian cerrando el periódico, Billy se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Billy caminando hasta Damian. Ojos verdes y azules chocaron entre sí.

—Después de leer esto ¿Sabes lo que pasara? —Preguntó, el silencio de Billy fue la suficiente respuesta que Damian necesitaba—. Para empezar, muchos van a intentar adoptarte en menos de lo que crees, muchos van a pelearse y engañarte para que digas que sí.

Damian hizo una pausa, notando el brillo y el anhelo de volver a tener una familia otra vez, en los ojos de Billy.

—Eso complicara las cosas para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No podrás transformarte en Shazam con facilidad, si eres adoptado. Eres un guardián ahora Batson, tienes que tener en mente eso. —Hubo un silencio por unos momentos antes de que Damian siguiera—. También vendrán trabajadores sociales a ver a cuanto niño llevaran a orfanatos. Y eso Batson es algo que no me puedo permitir.

—P-pero podrías tener una familia…

—Ya tengo una. —Dijo bruscamente llamando la atención de Billy.

—¿La asesina? —Interrumpió Billy. Damian lo fulmino con la mirada gruñendo un: _«¡Ten más respeto, es de mi madre de quien estamos hablando aquí!»_ _Billy no se inmuto_ —. ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—…No sabe que existo si quiera. Además tiene… Ya tiene una familia. —Damian gruño. No le gustaba decir nada con respecto a su padre. Ya suficiente tenía que ahora tuviera una "boca más" a la cual alimentar.

Suspirando ante su suerte Damian se levantó del suelo y miro a Billy.

—La vida que pienso obtener, Batson, es algo que voy construir con mis propias manos. No quiero volver a arrebatar una vida, y eso me hace un traidor, estaré siempre bajo ataque. Una vida llena de sangre.

—Eso suena…

—¿Solo? Así es. Pero no contaba con la magia en mis planes. —Billy sonrió apenado, Damian había estado muy disgustado con el mago Shazam al darse cuenta que no podía alejarse por mucho tiempo del nuevo guardián de la tierra—. Así que prepara tus cosas Batson. En dos días nos vamos.

—¡Oh por supuesto solo-¡ ¿Qué? ¿I-irnos? ¡¿A-Adonde?! —Temió ante eso último. Los ojos verdes de Damian brillaron cual ojos de zorro a punto de crear destrozos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PORT FACETT CITY**

 **19 DE MARZO 6:30 P.M.**

—Así que… ¿Por qué lo buscas exactamente?

—Porque está solo, no tiene dinero, debe tener frío y hambre además… ¡ES TAN SOLO UN NIÑO! —Se quejó Arthur. Nightwing no se sorprendería si en toda esa espera, a la cual Bruce lo sometió, unas cuantas canas aparecerían en los rubios del rey del océano. Y también… Si Arthur actuaba así con un náufrago desconocido ¿Cómo sería con sus hijos?

—Shh. No puedo concentrarme. —Los chito Robin.

—Oooh… ¿El pequeño pajarito no puede concentrarse? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso bebe pájaro?

—Enserio Red Hood. Cállate la boca.

Batman simplemente guardo silencio. Disfrutaba en grande, no había palabras exactas para describir lo que sentía cuando toda su familia estaba reunida, pero luego, sus hijos habrían la boca y recordaba exactamente el _por qué_ no había reuniones tan seguidas.

—Oh vamos, _remplazo_. ¿Te estoy molestando? ¿Quieres llorar acaso? —Jason hizo un gesto burlesco sobre lágrimas imaginarias.

Robin se estaba enervando. No sabía por qué exactamente Nightwing y Red Hood habían venido con ellos, se supone que Aquaman solo había querido la ayuda de Batman, y cuando querían la ayuda de Batman eventualmente querían la ayuda de Robin también.

Lo entendía de Nightwing, después de todo fue el primer Robin, el niño de oro, el primero en querer ayudar siempre a los demás, el siempre optimista hijo favorito de _papá_. Por qué quiera o no admitirlo, el favorito de Batman siempre será Nightwing.

Por otro lado estaba Red Hood el segundo Robin, el rebelde, el niño del callejón del crimen, el primero en insultar a todo acto que Batman ya sea bueno o malo, el peor error de Batman.

Tim a pesar de sus dudas, la palabra "huérfano" era el incentivo que Jason necesitaba para haberse inmiscuido precisamente en esta misión en particular. Además del hecho que había vociferado que Batman no estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para tratar con niños, grandes ejemplos eran ellos.

Por ello Tim decidió guardar silencio unos segundos más, después de todo él era el tercero, el que escuchaba, el listo… y que si se bajaba al mismo nivel que Jason, esté tendría la victoria. Cosa que no se iba a permitir. Jason podía ser su más grande héroe en la historia; pero por lo mismo no podía darle más poder sobre su persona.

Arthur miro a los socios de su compañero. Nightwing en algún momento fue a ponerse entre sus "hermanos" para calmar las aguas, pero su presencia solo parecía encender los llamas que había entre el segundo y tercer, iniciando así una pelea aún más acalorada. Arthur miro a Batman.

—¿Son siempre así?

—Solo cuando están juntos. —Dijo mirando un dispositivo donde aparecían un montan de códigos, luego una pantalla apareció con videos de una ciudad, específicamente Fawcett City. Arthur puso los ojos.

—¿Has descubierto algo?

—No del chico. —Dijo. Pero Arthur sabía mejor, ese maldito tono que Batman usaba cuando sabía de algo grande.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó llamando la atención de los otros tres.

—Hace unos días hubo un atentado. La ciudad apenas y sobrevivió ante el ataque.

—¿Qué paso?

—No que, más bien _quien._

Nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban que siguiera explicando lo que había pasado en Fawcett City.

—¿Puedes explicarte a ti mismo, Superman?

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron la famosa capa roja ondeando por encima de ellos. Superman descendió hasta donde estaban los héroes y sonrió ligeramente apenado al mejor detective del mundo.

—Bueno, puedo decir al menos que no era a mí a quien buscaban… _Esta vez._ —Agrego rápidamente eso último. Después de todo no quería estar en el lado malo de su amigo y compañero.

Batman alzo una ceja bajo su capa. A veces solo se necesitaba de una mirada para hacer que el hombre más poderoso del universo temblara de miedo.

—Creo que los videos pueden explicarse mejor que yo.

Hubo silenció por unos instantes. Antes de que Batman corriera el video. Pasaron unos minutos donde podían ver a Superman chocar contra un edificio en modo de civil antes de que descubrieran no solo a un niño sino a dos y uno que Arthur reconoció rápidamente.

—¡¿DAMIAN?!

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _¿Sorprendidos? ¡Yo también! ¿No lo esperaban, cierto? Jajaja últimamente como que me agarra tomar frases de películas de Disney ¿Lo notaron? Justo donde puse: "Recuérdalo, recuerda quien eres" Fue de una de mis películas favoritas_ _ **¡El Rey León!**_ _Lo estaba escribiendo súper concentrada y cuando me vine a dar cuenta recordé la película jajaja me reí tanto por exactamente dos minutos. Mis amigas me tomaron el tiempo y con caras de –WHT?- Pero ni al caso. ¡AL FIN TERMINO EL CAPITULO DE FAWCETT CITY! Aunque pareció más bien un relleno; pero que puedo decir –Se encoge de hombros-_

 _¿Qué les pareció? Díganme si disfrutaron del capítulo, porque siendo sincera yo si me reí en especial en la parte donde Batman piensa sobre su familia… -Se detiene y horroriza, suena como Dora la exploradora- OMG! Ok. Ya estoy mal… Ugh._

 _¿Qué piensan? Ya enserio necesito ayuda… No sé si lo que viene es un viaje por carretera o un viaje de campo *CofCof EntrenamientoEnBosques CofCof* Pero ya veremos… Después de todo soy un Tsundere Cambio muuucho de opinión…_

 _¡Agradezco a todos aquellos lectores, por leer mis trabajos, aquellos por agregarme y a los anónimos por su apoyo!_

 _ **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, hasta en otra ocación!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante **"The yeard of blood"**

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.EQUILIBRIO INTERIOR, EQUILIBRIO DEL MUNDO.**

 **Á** **REA BOSCOSA**

 **26 DE MARZO. 11:16 A.M.**

—¡ATENTO!

Billy grito de horror al escuchar el grito. Esquivando, como mejor podía, las piedras que salían disparadas hacía su rostro como balas desde los arbustos, para su mala suerte no pudo esquivar las últimas. Las piedras dieron duro, una en su hombro izquierdo, otra en su estómago y por último una en su pierna provocando que cayera al suelo con un gemido de dolor. Damian chasqueo la lengua mientras salía de los arbustos.

—Fallaste. Lo haremos de nuevo, después del almuerzo. Billy gimió mientras trataba de levantarse. Pero sus extremidades adoloridas y la falta de una buena alimentación lo tiraron al suelo. Billy cerró los ojos y regulo su respiración y así tal vez apaciguar el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Sin quererlo Billy termino dormido.

.

.

 _—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? —Pregunté, mire curioso los alrededores. Damian no me respondió, así como las veces anteriores que le pregunte._

 _No pude evitar suspirar. Desde las cinco de la mañana Damian me había arrastrado lejos de mi ciudad natal, junto a Goliath, quien fue al único que dejo desayunar en realidad. Fueron tres largas horas en tren, dos en camión y por último cuatro a pie. Fue una gran sorpresa que Goliath pudiera rastrear desde los aires, después de todo sus alas eran pequeñas, no creí en realidad que pudiera volar tan rápido._

 _»Ree!«_

 _—Vamos, vamos Goliath me haces cosquillas. —Habla de la bola de pelos y se te tira encima. Me reí mientras Goliath lamia mi cara con efusividad, empezamos a forcejear con tanto ruido que apuesto a que los animales del bosque nos miraban como actores ambulantes. Por poco y me tropiezo varias veces._

 _— **TT** ya hemos llegado. _

_Tuve que hacer malabares para no chocar con Damian y menos dejar caer al BatDragon al suelo. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, termine tropezando con una rama sobresalida del suelo y desplomado justo al centro del claro. Goliath el pequeño bribón alzo sus alas y quedo volando como si nada, mientras yo rodaba entre el monte. Cuando me detuve y mire hacia atrás, Damian ya me estaba alzando una ceja claramente diciendo: »¿A qué estás jugando? « Sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza. Pero cuando abrí la boca para disculparme, algo me llamo la atención._

 _—¿Mm? ¿Qué es ese olor? —Dije olisqueando el olor que rodeaba el claro._

 _Damian se acercó y tiro su maleta en el suelo, mirando los árboles con ojo crítico: —Así que lo notaste._

 _—¿Sabes qué es?_

 _—El aire de las montañas es mucho más denso que la ciudad. Esto será parte de tu entrenamiento. Acostumbrarte a ello._

 _—Entiendo… ¿Qué más?_

 _—El viejo Shazam me puso a cargo de tu entrenamiento. Cosa de la cual te vas a arrepentir. —Trague con fuerza al mirar ese brillo oscuro en los ojos de mi amigo—. Esto no es la ciudad, aquí en las montañas estas solo, al igual que yo lo hice en su momento, cazaras tu propia comida y construirás tu propio refugio. No te ayudare en nada que no sea tu entrenamiento._

 _¡Oh rayos! ¿Era por eso su ropa de frío? ¡NO ESTABA LISTO!_

 _—D-Damian… No creo que esté listo para…_

 _—Ese es el punto. ¡No estás aquí para acampar sino para entrenar! Aprenderás a sobrevivir en el bosque desde cero, será parte de la rutina que planeo para ti._

 _Temo preguntar que más planea para mí…_

 _—A Partir de este instante ya no eres el huérfano William Batson. —Hizo una pausa y aunque me cuesta creerlo, pero lo estoy viendo, justo como en las películas, Damian de alguna manera logro sonar épico. Sentenciándome a mí condena—. ¡Eres **Billy Batson** , el mago Shazam!_

Abrí los ojos luego de ese recuerdo. Solo ha pasado una semana, pero lo único que quería hacer era correr, no quería sentir más dolor; Pero aun así… Damian había pasado por esto, Damian había sufrido este infierno… ¡Y lo había hecho solo!

Al inicio Damian me dijo: «Aquí en las montañas estás solo, al igual que yo lo hice en su momento» Pero pensándolo bien, no era lo mismo. Había una diferencia. La liga de los asesinos lo habían dejado solo para que pasara hambre y se las arreglará para sobrevivir, y si sobrevivía era un hecho de que había logrado superar la prueba… ¿Ahora? Damian lo dejo solo para su recolección de comida, eso era un hecho, eran los treinta minutos más frustrantes de mi vida, pues aunque lo intente, no podía simplemente arrebatarle la vida a un animal, y no era porque fuera vegetariano o algo por el estilo, no, todo lo contrario ¡Amaba la carne como cualquier niño en pleno desarrollo! Pero una cosa era comer carne, otra muy diferente matar un animal a sangre fría… ¡Simplemente no podía! En especial por: Juane, Lucas y Lex, sus ratas más fieles y las únicas que le hacían compañía en su humilde hogar. Así que comer carne animal mientras estuviera entrenando estaba fuera de cuestión, tuve que conformarme con bayas silvestres…

Y es ahí donde entraba la diferencia.

Damian había tirado o aporreado muchas de los frutos que había recolectado para mi cena como por ejemplo: Las moras y una fruta grande morada dejándome apenas con un par de manzanas que había logrado obtener del suelo, pues el árbol manzanero estaba ubicado en un risco casi al borde, así que no había tentado a mi mala suerte a ejercer.

No pude evitar reclamarle. Y lo único que necesitó para callarme fue: _«Si quieres obtener una intoxicación o envenenamiento por comer eso, pues adelante. No te detendré»_

No fue mi primera noche pasando hambre, pero si la primera en la que despertaba a mitad de la noche y encontraba una pequeña montaña de moras y manzanas.

Recuerdo, al principio pensé que estaba alucinando cosas, pero entonces mire a Damian y note como esté le entregaba un par de bayas a Goliath que consumía en los dedos de su amo, fue la primera vez que presencie su apoyo a alguien más que no sea Goliath, además no sé si era una ilusión cuando vi una sonrisa, pero asumí rápidamente que no solo eran ideas mías... Aun así tendría que volver a medir mis comidas.

Por si acaso…

—¿Ya terminaste de fantasear? Pues levántate que te quedan exactamente doce minutos y 20 segundos para cazar algo, y otros veinte minutas para que comas… ¿O acaso ya no pue-?

—Ya voy, ya voy. No es necesario otro entrenamiento por ahora, no, no y más no. —Dije levantándome de golpe y correr lejos con fuerzas que no sabía que aún tenía.

— _ **TT** _ eso pensé. —Escuche detrás de mí.

.

.

 **BAT CAVE**

 **20 DE MARZO** **10:46 P.M.**

—Señor. El maestro Arthur se retiró a su recama. —Dijo Alfred, mientras caminaba hasta su amo, con charola en manos, y depositaba una taza de té humeante a su lado y tomaba otra y beber de ella. Bruce ignoro la taza y siguió tecleando arduamente. Alfred suspiro luego de un par de minutos. —Puedo preguntar ¿A qué se debe tanto ímpetu de su parte, señor? No lo había visto tan emocionado en ayudar a sus "amigos" antes.

Otro silencio, donde lo púnico que se escuchaba era el sonido de las teclas.

—¿Recuerdas esa platica que tuvimos al principio cuando comencé en mis andadas nocturnas? —Preguntó al fin. Alfred alzo una ceja.

—¿Esa donde le advertía que ser un vigilante de la noche no era lo más apropiado para una cara publica? ¿Y que si lo descubrían irían tras su persona y sus seres amados?

—No… ¡Me refiero a la otra! Ya que esa no viene ni al caso. —Dijo entre labios.

Alfred guardo silencio por unos momentos, analizando por unos momentos antes comprender las palabras de su amo.

—¿Aquella dónde le advertía siempre usar protección? —Pregunto Alfred. Perdió algo de color de su rostro al escuchar gemir a su hijo.

Bruce para ser honesto no quería volver a tener nada que ver con "la charla" fue todo un tormento cuando su padre se la dio, y fue aun peor cuando tuvo que darla a sus hijos. Bruce estaba completamente seguro que su padre también se había sentido tan incómodo como él mismo cuando su abuelo se la dio a él.

—Dígame amo Bruce… ¿Qué lo trajo esta interesante conclusión suya? —Pregunto.

—Esto.

Con un pequeño toque en el teclado. El video comenzó a correr. Alfred miro fijamente la pantalla mientras imágenes de Fawcett City cambiaban mostrando el caos y la destrucción de la ciudad. Reconoció fácilmente a Superman, y a dos niños que corrían por sus vidas, pero fue uno en especial que provoco que el aire dejara de recorrerle los pulmones.

¡Era como regresar al tiempo! Aquellos días cuando miraba al mismo chico correr por el jardín, aquel niño al cual le contaba cuentos en la noche, cuando le preparaba un refrigerio nocturno cuando tenía pesadillas… Aquel niño que lloro desconsolado en su hombro cuando lo encontró en la estación de policía porque sus padres habían muerto…

Pero había diferencias. Bruce portaba unos ojos refinados en un tono azul eléctrico que hacían perder el aliento a toda persona por su belleza, en cambio el chico en pantalla era poseedor de dos gemas esmeraldas tan fuertes que uno seguramente no podría mantenerle la mirada. Casi como ver los ojos de un gato, filosos y astutos. Bruce tenía una tersa piel nívea, mientras el tono del chico era más caribe que blanca…

Una combinación exquisita. Rasgos mesclados, diferentes pero que calzaban perfectamente en el chico; pero por alguna razón esos rasgos le recordaban a alguien. ¿Por qué será?

—Asumo que ya tiene una teoría de quien es la madre.

—Sí, de hecho sí. Pero no puedo sacar conclusiones hasta que tenga una muestra de ADN del chico. —Dijo tecleando. Alfred alzo una ceja.

—Curioso. Creí que ya tendría una muestra en estos momentos.

Bruce gruño entre dientes. Alfred miro a su hijo con curiosidad.

—¿Me ruego me disculpe?

—Dije: "que se escapó" antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de contacto.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —Alfred pregunto sin ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa, después de todo era Batman de quien hablábamos aquí.

—Al parecer estos chicos salieron de Fawcett City a eso de las 5:00 de la mañana en un tren para luego tomar un bus que los llevo fuera de la ciudad… Donde no podía seguirlos.

—Donde no habían cámaras para formatear. Entiendo. Pero asumo que seguirá buscando a los chicos.

—Sí. Arthur está buscando al chico después de todo.

Alfred solo miro a su protegido. Bruce seguirá buscando, pero estaba seguro que no solo por su camarada, sino también por él.

.

.

Damian fulmino con fuerza, Billy apretaba su estómago de rodillas frente suyo, no había mejora. Aunque siendo realistas Billy estaba comenzando apenas con el entrenamiento. No era como él… Y quizá ahí radicaba el problema.

Si era así… entonces ¿Cómo se entrena a un mago? Físicamente, sí, pero eso llegaba después de un entrenamiento del espíritu, como le solía contar su fiel sirviente y maestro: Ravi en la isla Al Ghul.

 _«Debes lograr un equilibrio en tu interior. Para poder devolverle el equilibrio al mundo*»_ Damian recordó esa frase en especial. Fue la frase que lo ayudo cuando había realizado su primer degolladero. Ravi le había informado que ese entrenamiento regularmente se usaba para abrir o conectar los Chakras, pero también les sería de utilidad para poder calmar (En aquel entonces) la mente caótica que tenía. Damian pasó por un riguroso entrenamiento para poder volver a conectar su cuerpo y mente. Ya que Talia Al Ghul no necesitaba de un cobarde como heredero.

Damian salió de sus recuerdos y miro a Billy nuevamente. El chico estaba encorvado hacia adelante respirando pesadamente con sus manos sobre sus rodillas temblorosas. Estaba claro.

No estaba entrenando a un guerrero…

—Batson. Paremos con esto no creo que esté dando resultado.

—¡N-NO! N-no yo puedo… yo puedo seguir con el entrenamiento… *CofCof* S-solo necesito recuperar el aire.

Damian sonrió satisfecho. No un guerrero. Pero si a un mago.

—Recupera el aliento. Cambiaremos por completo el método de entrenamiento.

Billy respiro grandes bocanadas de aire antes de mirar a Damian.

—¿C-cambiarlo?

—Sí. —Damian camino hasta sus provisiones y toma un coco que estaba cortado a la mitad, agrego agua y luego lo extendió hacia Billy, quien agradecidamente lo tomo. Cuando termino de beber el agua espero las nuevas instrucciones de su maestro. Damian hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se adentraron a lo profundo del bosque.

El sol hace mucho tiempo que había caído, la luna y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el manto nocturno, Billy no podía dejar de estar impresionado ante ese bello paisaje nocturno. Billy miro a Damian preguntándose porque el tan repentino cambio. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Voy a entrenarte por medio del espíritu. —Dijo respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa.

—¿Espíritu?

—Había olvidado… Que tú no eres un guerrero. —Dijo. Billy se desinflo como habitualmente hacia desde su primer encuentro con Damian. ¡Al fin la temible verdad se alzaba a la superficie! No quería aceptarlo, no hasta que el mismo Damian se lo dijera; aun así, no quería reconocerla—. **No eres** un guerrero Batson, eres un mago. Ahí radica el problema.

Billy guardo silencio ante lo dicho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Se supone que debo entrenar sin la ayuda de mis poderes. ¿Acaso no era por eso que tenía que desarrollar mis reflejos?

—Admito que erré en mi método de entrenamiento. Un guerrero se caracteriza por una valentía sin igual. Usualmente son aquellos que hieren al prójimo. Forjan un destino que los obliga a ser sanguinarios y amantes de la guerra. —Dijo Damian mientras comenzaba a descender por un camino de piedras, Billy lo siguió de cerca, y entre más avanzaban escucho el sonido del agua correr, lo más seguro un pequeño arroyo—. Un mago por otro lado; poseen un poder interior, se mantienen serenos ante los desafíos del mundo, ellos no forjan, ellos ya tenían un destino escrito por las estrellas. Los magos son sabios y saben cuándo combatir o retirarse estratégicamente.

—Ummm…. Creo que no encajo muy bien ahí.

—Lo sé. Pero culpa tuya no es.

—¿Eh?

—Eres un mago, Batson; pero no recibiste el entrenamiento de tu clase.

—… ¿Cómo tú? —Preguntó desolado. Damian tenso sus hombros.

—Sí… Como yo. Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio.

Damian porque ya había hablado demasiado y Billy por temor a preguntar algo que no debía. Cuando llegaron al pequeño arroyo Damian tomo una pequeña rama que estaba en el suelo.

—Dime William. —Billy contuvo el aliento. Si Damian lo llamo por su nombre y no por su apellido significaba que era serio… pero ¿Enserio? Billy contuvo el gemido de protesta que estaba por salir de su boca—. ¿Qué sabes del Chakra?

Billy pestaño.

—¿Qué es el Chakra? —Billy se arrepintió al segundo de preguntar. Damian había alzado una ceja, el guardián de la tierra no sabía donde esconder la cara.

—Ya veo. Comenzare con lo básico. —Damian camino hasta el pequeño arroyo y puso la punta de la rama en el agua. —El agua fluye por este arroyo. —Comenzó, agito la rama en ella. Billy se acercó mientras escuchaba. —Como la energía fluye por tu cuerpo. Como puedes ver, el agua fluye por varios estanques, antes de seguir fluyendo. Estos estanques son como nuestros chakras.

—Entonces. ¿Los Chakras son como estanques de energía en nuestro cuerpo?

—Exacto. Si solo hubiera agua, este estanque fluiría puro y limpio. Sin embargo la vida es cruel y caen cosas en el arroyo. ¿Qué crees que pasa?

Damian lo miro desde su hombro. Billy miro el arroyo y con algo de inseguridad comentó: _«¿El arroyo no fluye?»_

Damian estuvo a punto de ordenarle que no dudara ante sus palabras, pero se contuvo. En otro momento le enseñaría el "Don" de la palabra.

—Sí. Pero, si abrimos el camino entre los estanques. —Damian uso la rama para quitar algunas hojas y lianas del camino y el agua fluyo sin demora. En menos de un segundo el arroyo que se miraba opaco y sucio se transformó en pura y cristalina.

Billy se animó y no pudo evitar expresar: _«¡La energía fluye!»_

—¿Estás listo para esto?

—¡Por supuesto!

Damian asintió y se alejó. Explicando que cada punto de Chakra necesitaba de cierto ambiente para poder abrirse. Billy no se quejó o discutió, estaba muy excitado para hacerlo. Caminaron un poco antes de encontrar una cueva húmeda. Damian insto a Billy a sentarse como lo harían los mismos monjes budistas. Cuando estuvo sentado Damian hablo.

—Hay siete Chakras en nuestro cuerpo. Cada estanque de energía tiene un propósito y puede bloquearse con un tipo específico de emoción. Debes saber que abrir los Chakras es una experiencia intensa y si empiezas el proceso no puedes parar hasta abrir los siete Chakras. —Damian, recordó las palabras de Ravi y su propia experiencia, miro serio a su protegido, necesitaba que Billy tomara esto con seriedad. Billy por su parte no sabía que decir. Ya antes (En las películas) había escuchado algo parecido, y estaba seguro que Damian le estaba advirtiendo que si comenzaba, debía seguir hasta el final no importando lo que tuviera que sacrificar…

—William. Nuevamente te lo voy a preguntar, y esta será la última vez. ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro. Billy trago con fuerza.

—Hare todo lo que digas. —Dijo luego de tras unos momentos de silencio. Damian asintió y lo invito a cerrar los ojos.

—Primero; Abriremos el Chakra de la tierra. Se ubica en la base de la columna. Tiene que ver con la supervivencia, y se bloquea por el miedo.

Billy se enfocó en dejar de pensar, el eco de la cueva y la neblina que los rodeaba ayudo en su concentración.

Uno pensaría que los sucesos con Black Adam serían lo suficientemente traumáticos para causar un sentimiento negativo en Billy; pero no era así.

—¿Qué es a lo que más temes? Deja que los recuerdos que te causan miedo se muestren con nitidez.

El recuerdo que le expresaba un gran miedo en el joven guardián fue causado por sus padres adoptivos. Billy observo varios recuerdos con sus padres adoptivos a gran velocidad que apenas podía echarles un vistazo, eran tantos que termino abriendo los ojos, pero para su horror no estaba en la cueva, sino en la sala de estar junto a sus dos padres.

Billy no pudo evitarlo.

El grito, y lo hizo con fuerza.

Sus padres caminaron hacia él, Billy retrocedió con miedo. Muy a la distancia podía escuchar a Damian decirle que su visión no era real, que solo estaba preocupado de su supervivencia. Debía afrontar sus miedos. Era fácil para él decirlo.

 _«Deja que tus miedos fluyan por el arroyo»_

Eso fue suficiente para que Billy enfrentara la imagen frente suyo. Eso fue suficiente y la imagen desapareció. Volviendo nuevamente a la cueva con Damian sentado frente suyo. Damian lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Felicidades. Has abierto el Chakra de la tierra.

Billy restregó su rostro sudado con su brazo. Regreso su mirada a su compañero dándose cuenta de la expresión cansada en su mirada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve...?

—Cerca de una hora.

—¿Qué? Pero solo parecieron unos minutos…

—Debes entender. —Interrumpió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro—. Abrir Chakras es mucho más difícil que agudizar los sentidos. Para ti parecerán minutos, pero para el resto del mundo serán horas e incluso días. Por ahora lo dejaremos hasta aquí. Necesitas descansar y Goliath comer algo.

 _»Ree!«_

Billy grito cuando cierta bola de pelos gigante se le arrojo por la espalda, y entre carcajadas se levantó para seguir a Damian.

—¿Cuándo abriremos el siguiente Chakra? —Preguntó siguiendo a Damian. Ambos caminaron fuera de la cueva, Billy jadeo de emoción, el sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite, mostrando los primeros rayos del sol. ¡Era la primera vez que observaba un amanecer desde que llegaron al bosque!

—Pronto. —Dijo mirando el amanecer con un poco más de recato que su compañero.

Billy sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. ¡Ya no podía esperar!

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo quiero que sepan que mi expresión es esta_

 _X¬X estoy realmente cansada me apure a escribir este capítulo porque la verdad no quería otro retraso como la vez pasada, así que aquí traigo el capitulo_

 _¡AUN NO ESTA REVISADO! Pienso editarlo y tratar de encontrar los errores más tarde. Pero estoy contra el tiempo así que perdonen si hay faltas._

 _¡PREGUNTA! ¿Quieren que explique los otros seis Chakras? Por favor díganme aprecio los comentarios en especial lo que traen sugerencias jeje_

 _ **Debes lograr un equilibrio en tu interior. Para poder devolverle el equilibrio al mundo***_ _A lo que se refiere es al cuerpo, Damian era solo un niño yo calculo entre lo cuando realizo su primera muerte, y se volvió inestable hasta el punto de entrar en Shock y eso causo que su cuerpo y mente no cooperaran entre sí. Pero su entrenamiento comenzó tan solo 2 minutos después de nacer._

 _¡Agradezco a todos aquellos lectores, por leer mis trabajos, aquellos por agregarme y a los anónimos por su apoyo!_

 _ **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, hasta en otra ocasión!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante _**"The yeard of blood"**_

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.DESESPERACIÓN.**

 **ÁREA BOSQUOSA, CENTRO DE OPERACIONES SG** **(SERVICIO GENERAL)**

 **30 DE MARZO 12:47 P.M**

El bosque, un ecosistema complejo formado por: plantas, animales, hongos, protistas y procariotas o móneras, de diferentes especies que interaccionan en un medio determinado: nacen, crecen, los unos se alimentan de los otros, mueren y se descomponen. El bosque puede considerarse como uno de los ecosistemas más hermosos y tranquilos de la superficie terrestre…

Es una pena que el bosque deja de estar tan callado cuando los humanos se adentran a él…

El sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero acercándose a gran velocidad provoco que muchos animales cercanos corrieran a esconderse, otros más curiosos movieron la cabeza para tratar de encontrar el origen de tan tremendo ruido, solo algunos de ellos lograron ver a la gigante ave de metal sobrevolar sobre sus cabezas.

En un edificio escondido en el corazón del bosque, justo en un helipuerto el helicóptero descendió, con la ayuda de algunos hombres, las hélices aún no se detenían cuando la puerta se abrió y una mujer salió.

—¡Es bueno volver a verla señorita Waller! —Dijo uno de los hombres. La mujer, también conocida como Amanda Waller asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba al edificio.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos? ¿Algún retraso? —Pregunto caminando enérgica, dentro del edificio.

—Por el momento estables, señora. Los especímenes han logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora.

—Bien.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse a un ascensor. Amanda conociendo ya el protocolo, espero que uno de los muchos trabajadores que estaban bajo su mando, insertara una tarjeta gris con insignias neón azul en un dispositivo cerca de las puertas del ascensor, cerrando las puertas frente a ella.

El ascensor fue descendiendo suavemente hasta escuchar el ya conocido "Ping" para abrir las puertas. Amanda como es de esperar no espero a que las puertas se abrieran para salir de la caja de metal. Algunos de los hombres que estaban detrás de ella tropezaron entre pies para seguir a la mujer, algunos de ellos estremeciéndose ante los gritos de personas que venían de algunos cuartos.

Amanda pasó de ellos como si nada, pero más de alguno de los hombres –La carne fresca- se estremeció ante los gritos, gritos de hombres y mujeres se escuchaban de todas las habitaciones por los que pasaban. Amanda ignoro los gritos de todos ellos al pasar por las habitaciones, después de todo ella solo quería escuchar las noticias que uno de sus mejores colegas tenía bajo su comando. Justo al final del pasillo, una habitación llena de tubos de ensayo, llenas de productos químicos, así como maquinas cardiacas se encontraban algunos hombres de bata blanca mirando a los especímenes que se encontraban dentro de los tanques llenos de agua.

—¿Cómo están? —Preguntó Amanda, acercándose hasta quedar frente a los tanques. —¿Algún cambio en su estructura?

—No señora, en teoría los especímenes deberían estar listos en un par de días. —Dijo un hombre observando su tabla.

Amanda frunció el ceño.

—¿En teoría?

—Sí. Sucede que a estos especímenes aún les falta algo. Un componente en su ADN, que, para cuando los dejemos en libertad no se auto destruyan como _fue el caso de los otros._

Amanda frunció el ceño agraviado.

—Pues encuentra ese componente rápido. No puedo dejar esperando a mis clientes, quiero resultados dentro de 24Hrs. Porque será tu cabeza la que va a rodar y no la mía. ¿Entiendes?

—S-si señora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ÁREA BOSQUOZA**

 **31 DE MARZO 5:30 A.M**

Damian salto entre las rocas y corrió, los animales que se encontraban alrededor corrieron espantados al ver al niño humano pasar cerca de ellos.

Damian chasqueo la lengua cuando un conejo gris se atravesó en su camino, tropezó esquivándolo, casi estampando su cara en la dura tierra, pero gracias a sus reflejos solo trastabilló antes de seguir corriendo, debía apresurar el paso, el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Mientras corría, Damian comenzó a escuchar ramas romperse y arbustos removerse justo detrás de él. Maldiciendo entre dientes: _«¡Es cada vez más rápido!»_

 _Sin muchas opciones Damian corrió hacía un precipicio y salto, moviendo los brazos y piernas sintiendo el aire golpear en su cara, por un momento el chico olvido que estaba siendo perseguido, sintiéndose un ser libre de preocupaciones, al igual que un pájaro… Damian gozaba mucho de las alturas, así como el término_ _"libertad"_ _así que no pudo evitar gruñir cuando sintió que dos brazos lo rodearle la cintura junto con un peso empujándolo hacia el otro lado del precipicio con fuerza._

 _Los dos cuerpos cayeron con dureza rondando por el suelo, llenándose de tierra, así como cortes pequeños cuando la piel tuvo contacto con piedras que rompían las capas de la piel._

—¡TE TENGO! —Gritaron cerca de su oído.

—Sí. Ahora suéltame.

Billy entre risas dejo ir al muchacho volteando a un lado. Damian se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo lo mejor que pudo, y miro a Billy.

Habían pasado cinco días, cinco largos días en la que ambos chicos se habían esmerado en abrir los Chakras bloqueados…

Comenzando con el **chakra de la tierra** **;** Tenía que ver con la supervivencia y bloqueada por el miedo, Billy tuvo que enfrentar su miedo más grande, confrontar a sus padres adoptivos. **Chakra del agua** **;** Fue el segundo Chakra donde tuvieron un poco más de problemas, pues este Chakra consta del placer y se bloqueaba con la culpa. Damian le preguntó por qué se acusaba, Billy le contesto que esto tenía que ver con su miedo a sus padres adoptivos, pues cuando él se mudó a la casa, hizo de todo para ser desagradable, con ellos y sus "hermanastros" fue tanto el alboroto que había causado que sus padres adoptivos se habían peleado entre ellos, y la familia se había dividido, así que huyo. Damian pasó todo un día susurrando que esas cosas ya habían sucedido, y lo instó a evitar que nublaran su juicio y envenenaran su energía, afirmo que Billy debía perdonarse así mismo si quería ser una influencia positiva en el mundo.

Fue cuando liberaron el segundo Chakra que los poderes de Billy comenzaron a manifestarse, empezando con –Lo que Damian asevera, Billy necesitaba con urgencia- "La Sabiduría de **S** alomón" Billy tuvo que armar una red de pescar con ramas y yedras que lo ayudaron a pescar un sin números de peces, Damian lo obligo a preparar una trampa para animales como una prueba y muy a regañadientes Billy paso la prueba, además de eso Damian comenzó a interrogarlo con Física, química, historia, matemáticas y lenguaje. Billy contesto a cada pregunta con fluidez y exactitud sin omitir ni el más mínimo detalle.

Damian estaba complacido.

El tercer Chakra, **el Chakra de fuego;** Consistió en la fuerza de voluntad y se bloqueaba con la vergüenza, Damian comenzó a ayudar, haciendo que Billy se preguntara de que estaba avergonzado y cuando se había decepcionado a sí mismo. Billy había tenido una visión con uno de sus hermanos, donde comenzaron a hacer fechorías, comenzando a molestar a los gatos de los callejones y robaron a mujeres de la tercera edad; pero cuando todo se había salido de control, su hermano y él terminaron siendo perseguidos por unos chicos que los agarraron a golpes dentro de un callejón, su hermano había terminado hospitalizado por su culpa. Le dijo a Damian que nunca más intento volver a robar, o ser malo.

Damian tuvo cierta curiosidad en eso, pues el recordaba aun las palabras que le había dicho a Superman: _«_ ** _Sé bueno y algo bueno te ocurrirá._** _Mis padres me lo decían todo el tiempo._ _»_ _Pero al parecer el "Santo Billy" no era tan santo como se supone debía ser. Damian se guardó su indagación y decidió decirle que con tal de obtener un balance, debía de aceptar todos los aspectos de su vida, incluso aquellos que más dolor le causan._

 _Cuando abrieron el tercer Chakra, un nuevo poder se manifestó; "La Valentía de_ ** _A_** _quiles" Y como era de esperar Damian lo puso a prueba nuevamente, y queda aclarar Damian disfruto de cada segundo, mientras colocaba las serpientes venenosas alrededor de Billy, o cuando lo empujo al precipicio por vez primera, y también cuando lo hizo entrar a una cueva donde estaba un "Ursus arctos horribilis" también conocido como el "Oso grizzli" entre otras cosas._

 _Después de divertirse a lo lindo comenzaron con el cuarto Chakra._ **_El Chakra del aire;_** _Uno de los más poderosos, pues de este constaba el amor y se bloquea con el dolor… Dejando salir su dolor, Billy en su visión; vio a sus padres, sus padres de sangre que habían perdido la vida en un accidente de tráfico, en especial su madre a quien más había estaba unido. El amor, según los monjes, es una forma de energía que fluye alrededor de la gente. Damian Afirmo que el amor de sus padres aún existía en el interior del corazón de Billy. Cuando el Chakra se abrió; así lo hizo un nuevo poder: "La fuerza de_ ** _H_** _ércules"_

 _Damian como cualquier niño curioso, midió los límites de la fuerza de Billy, desde arrancar árboles del suelo, a levantar gigantescas rocas que eran más grandes que una mansión. Billy después de tanto le pregunto a su amigo ¿por qué probaban sus poderes? Si ya tenían una vaga idea de lo que podía hacer. Damian puso los ojos, y simplemente le ordeno que siguiera entrenando. Billy hizo pucheros después de eso._

 ** _El quinto Chakra, el del sonido;_** _Damian explico que consistía en la verdad y se bloqueaba con las mentiras que nos decíamos a nosotros mismos. Billy se vio actuando como un chico problemático, causando conflicto con su nueva familia, pues desde el principio el no quería serlo, solo quería a alguien que lo quisiera, pero cuando vio a sus "hermanos" la envidia y los celos fueron mejor más poderosos que las palabras de su padre, y termino engañándose a sí mismo siendo alguien que no era. Damian le dijo que no podía mentir a su propia naturaleza y ocultar quien era solo incrementaba a sus mentiras. Billy acepto la idea y despertó el quinto Chakra._

 _Y como ya es costumbre un nuevo poder se reveló como: "La resistencia de_ ** _A_** _tlas" Con esta nueva resistencia, Damian y Billy comenzaron a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, Damian noto como la resistencia y la sabiduría se mesclaban muy bien en combate, las peleas ahora duraban lo suficiente a comparación de antes, que lo máximo que duraba un duelo era de un minuto –y eso porque Damian así lo decidía- Damian ahora tenía con quien entrenar. Cosa que aunque no lo dijo, eso lo emocionaba bastante._

 _Fue unas horas atrás cuando despertaron el sexto Chakra._ ** _El Chakra de la luz;_** _Damian comenzó explicando que la mayor ilusión del mundo es la de la separación, las cosas que se creen separadas, de hecho, eran una y la misma cosa. El séptimo Chakra consta del discernimiento y se bloquea con la ilusión. Billy rápidamente conecta este concepto con todas las personas del mundo. Damian asintió –Pero internamente tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ello- explicando que todo el mundo estaba conectado, que las divisiones no tenían sentido, un gran ejemplo era el mago, Billy mantenía separado tanto su cuerpo como su mente, creando la ilusión como dos entidades separadas de un mismo todo._

 _Y cuando el Chakra se abrió, el poder de "La velocidad de_ ** _M_** _ercurio" se exteriorizó, y ambos chicos decidieron probarlo al instante. Damian había corrido con una ventaja de cinco minutos, pero aun así Billy fue lo bastante rápido para alcanzarlo… Y rodar en por la tierra._

—Hemos avanzado muy rápido. Siéntete orgulloso de tu avance. —Elogio. Billy mostro todos los dientes con una sonrisa enorme.

—Sí. ¿Cuándo abriremos el último Chakra? —Preguntó Billy demasiado extasiado para esperar. Damian negó con la cabeza.

—Por ahora descansaremos, el quinto Chakra te tomo toda la noche para abrirlo, puede que el sexto Chakra te tome todo un día completo. Vamos a descansar por unas horas, comemos lo necesario y comenzaremos con el último Chakra.

Billy asintió. Mirándolo bien, Damian se veía exhausto al parecer velar por su persona mientras meditaba debía agotarlo, Billy acataría la orden de un descanso, además Goliath debía de estarlos extrañando mucho, pues desde que comenzaron a entrenar los Chakras casi no pasaban tiempo con la bola de pelos. Billy sonrió esperar uno o dos días no les vendría mal.

—Está bien. Pero ¿Podrías decirme sobre el último Chakra?

—El séptimo Chakra, **El Chakra del pensamiento** ; se basa de la energía pura o cósmica, todo depende del punto de vista de la persona, y se bloquea con los lazos mundanos, se ubica en la corona de la cabeza.

—¿Lazos mundanos? —Preguntó Billy, la sabiduría de Salomón comenzó a correr en su cabeza y tratar de darle una explicación sencilla, pero Damian se adelantó.

—Son recuerdos que te atan al mundo. Piénsalo bien… ¿Qué son esas cadenas que te atan a este mundo? Cuyos recuerdos forman un ancla lo adecuadamente dinámico capaz de sacarte de la fosa más oscura.

Billy puso los ojos, a veces Damian tendía a exagerar sus explicaciones; pero como en muchas ocasiones Damian nunca hacia nada solo porque sí, así que siguiendo el consejo de su amigo comenzó a pensar en aquello que era importante para él. Damian se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y puso los ojos dándole un fuerte golpe detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Ay!

—No ahora. Vamos… Entrenar, comer, dormir. No necesariamente en ese orden, y creo que darte una ducha no te vendría mal.

Billy bostezo y decidió que lo primero en su lista sería echarse una siesta antes de seguir con su entrenamiento. Ambos chicos caminaron de regreso a su campamento improvisado estirando los músculos y gimiendo ante la rigidez de sus cuerpos listos para tomar un merecido descanso…

 _»_ ** _Reeeee!_** _«_

—¿Goliath?

—Algo pasa. ¡Rápido! —Corrieron hacia el campamento, Billy acelero dejando atrás a Damian justo al momento de llegar al campamento se detuvo de golpe, había hombres con trajes grises y máscaras que los cubrían todo el rostro, Billy jadeo al ver como un par de esos hombres ataban las alas de Goliath con brusquedad, el BatDragon gimoteo de dolor y angustia. El joven Al Ghul eligió ese momento para llegar.

Damian vio rojo…

— **¡SUELTENLO!**

Las cosas se pusieron borrosas literalmente. Billy desapareció en una carrera y empujo al hombre que lastimaba al BatDragon, los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el campamento, Damian tiro a un hombre el doble de su tamaño con apenas tres golpes, Billy corrió golpeando o empujando a cuanto hombre podía haciendo un camino libre de soldados para Damian, el nieto de Ra arrancó hacia el pequeño dragón. _«¡Goliath!»_

—¡DAMIAN MUÉVETE!

Billy se lanzó hacia el niño que sostenía a Goliath, ambos rodaron por el suelo gritando mientras piedras rasgaban sus ropas, cara, manos y piernas; evitando el ataque de balas. Billy se levantó rápidamente con Damian al estilo princesa salió disparado lejos del campamento con gritos además de maldiciones justo detrás. _«¡Son meta-humanos!»_

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

—¡Tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía!

—¡¿No se supone que este lugar era libre de humanos?! —Un disparo paso rosando la mejilla del guardián de la tierra. Escurriendo una pequeña y fina línea de sangre por su mejilla. —¡Nos disparan! ¡¿NOS DISPARAN?! ¡OH POR DIOS NOS DISPARAN!

—¡NO GRITES, Cálmate Y SERÉNATE CON LA SABIDURÍA DE SALOMON!

Billy estaba por gritar que Damian también estaba gritando, pero decidió no hacerlo, aspirando profundamente cerro los ojos por unos momentos y serenarse antes de abrirlos nuevamente enfilados, Damian desato las alas de Goliath recibiendo un par de lengüetazos de agradecimiento _»Ree!«_

 _Damian acaricio la cabeza pelirroja de Goliath y miro al frente._

—¡Rama!

—¿Qué?

—¡UGH!

—¡OOW!

 _»Ree!«_

 _Billy corrió directo a la rama de un árbol dándose un porrazo directo a la cara lanzando sin querer a Damian por los aires junto a Goliath. Entre sollozos y protestas ambos se levantaron del suelo y miraban a sus alrededores. Billy se frotó el rostro lo mejor que pudo para aminorar el dolor._

—¿Quiénes crees que eran?

—No lo sé; pero será mejor que no nos acerquemos al campamento de nuevo. No quiero arriesgar a Goliath así de nuevo.

—¿Crees que eran cazadores?

—Lo dudo mucho. Los trajes azul marino no es algo que los cazadores usarían. Puede que haya algún tipo de base cerca de esta área.

—¡Bueno eso es…! —Billy se detuvo y giro a un costado y mirar un pequeño objeto clavado sobre su brazo derecho. —¡Oh!

—¿Mh?

Damian miro a Billy y Billy le regreso la mirada hubo silencio por unos momentos antes de que Billy se desfalleciera.

—¡WILLIAM! —Grito Damian socorriendo a Billy cuando lo sostuvo en brazos, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Billy solo estaba inconsciente, inspeccionándolo se dio cuenta de que había un dardo clavado sobre su brazo. —¿Un narcótico?

Escucho un ruido a su espalda desplazo su mirada hacia atrás para ver a Goliath también inconsciente. Damian maldijo al sentir un pinchazo fuerte sobre su cuello, rápidamente se quitó el dardo pero se sorprendió al sentir los efectos tan rápido. ¿Qué clase de droga les habían aplicado?

—¡Los tenemos!

—¡Espera uno de esos mocosos aun esta consiente! —Hablo uno de los soldados, Damian gruño como un animal amenazado. El saldado que había hablado dio un paso hacia atrás, pero otro se acercó determinado.

—No por mucho. —Damian trato de alejar al otro soldado, pero este levanto su rifle por encima de su hombro y con fuerza bajo directo a la cabeza de Damian dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo un hombre de bata blanca de cabello y ojos castaños al ver los soldados regresar a la base con los cuerpos de dos niños inconscientes, pero sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad infantil por la criatura de pelaje roja.

—Los encontramos en el medio del bosque, tenían montado un campamento establecido ahí.

—¡Oh! —Dijo sin prestar mucha atención en a lo que decía el soldado, se acercó al Batdragon y levanto la flácida cabeza para verlo mejor—. Pero que espécimen tan interesante… Si creo que él puede ser el complemento que necesito…

—De…déjalo…

—¿Mh? —El doctor como los soldados dirigieron la mirada sobre el cuerpo de uno de los chicos que sangraba ligeramente de la cabeza. Los soldados parecían asombrados al ver al chico despierto tan rápido. El doctor soltó la cabeza de Goliath y se acercó al chico tomándolo de la barbilla alzándola bruscamente para poder verlo mejor. —Me pareces conocido. ¿Acaso ya nos hemos reunido antes?

—¡No me toques! —Forcejeo con el agarre de los soldados y comenzó a maldecir, en varios idiomas diferentes, donde prometía mucho dolor a los soldados que lo tenían sujeto. El hombre miro con ojos entrecerrados cuando de repente sus ojos se iluminaron como luces de navidad.

—¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Eres el pequeño demonio Al Ghul! —Aplaudió complacido consigo mismo. Damian se detuvo de golpe y miro al hombre frente suyo, trato de ubicarlo, el doctor pareció darse cuenta y soltó una carcajada sobre exagerada—. No, no. Tú y yo jamás nos hemos topado las caras hasta ahora pequeño _príncipe_. Déjame preguntarte. ¿El nombre de Slade Wilson te dice algo?

Las alarmas en la cabeza sonaron estrepitosamente y el doctor volvió a reírse al ver el horror gravado en el rostro del niño, mostrando una mueca burlona.

—Hay ciertos rumores rondándote… El _príncipe_ de los asesinos ¡Desaparecido! o para mí querido Slade más que muerto; pero ahora que te veo… —La sonrisa burlona se volvió un ceño de odio puro—. Estas más que vivo. Y eso no me agrada… Tal vez debería desaparecerte yo mismo… ¡Si, eso sería una grandiosa idea!

El doctor volvió a carcajearse los soldados que sostenían a los niños no pudieron evitar estremecerse, a veces no podían dejar de preguntarse para quien trabajaban…

—Pero no lo hare. ¡Tengo un conocido! Uno _excelente_ con los niños. Mi querido Jonathan Crane estará extasiado contigo y… Tu saco de huesos. —Dijo con desdén mirando desagradablemente la figura de Billy—. Enciérrenlos y asegúrense que nuestro pequeño príncipe este bien sedado, no quiero que mi _dulce_ amigo se quede sin nuevos juguetes para romper.

—¡Si señor!

—¡En cuanto a esta adorable bola de pelos llévenla al laboratorio! —Chillo con fuerza el hombre. Los soldados asintieron a las órdenes y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. —¡Es hora de hacer ciencia!

—No, no, no ¡NO! ¡GOLIAATH! ¡Suéltenme imbéciles! ¡GOLIATH DESPIERTA! —Damian grito tratando de soltarse de los hombres que lo arrastraban lejos de su compañero ignorando por completo la risa del científico que gozaba de la desesperación en los gritos de Damian—. ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Goliath! ¡Maldición…! —Gruño cuando un soldado pasó por las puertas metálicas con el último Batdragon en sus brazos—. ¡GOLIAAAAATH!

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 _¡DE UNA VEZ ACLARO! ¡NO ESTA REVISADO!_

 _Lo revisare una vez que tenga tiempo, lamento la tardanza, lamento que sea más relleno que otra cosa, lamento que sea corto? Ugh… Quería seguir deberás que sí, pero lamentablemente ya llego la hora…_

 _¡LLEGO TEMPORADA ESCOLAR! Y para mi disconforme, el estrés y mi primera cana significan cero tiempos para tener vida propia… Este capítulo lo tenía ya hace dos semanas, pero como dije temporada escolar es un dolor de cabeza para los que trabajamos en librerías -_- Justo hasta hora pude darle un final a este capítulo… y tendremos que esperar para una continuación, no porque no quiera escribir sino más bien por causa de mi trabajo. Ugh voy a tratar de escribir en mi día libre pero no prometo nada, pues en mi día libre lo único que deseo hacer es dormir todo el día luego de tan loca semana._

 _*Suspira* Como sea… Quiero decirles que ya casi llegamos a la parte de la historia donde Damian comenzara a encontrarse con sus bellos (Locos) hermanos mayores Yaay~ y también de hacerse un nombre para él y los suyos. ¿Qué se imaginan que pasara? n3n me muero por saber sus opiniones, estoy segura que muchos me van a estrangular otros solo me diran: ¡Animo! XD pero en todo caso gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia, tratare de escribir en mi cuaderno para adelantar algo y no olvidar mis ideas para lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Además mi prima y yo estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto con Damian (Obvio) como el protagonista pero pasara un tiempo para cuando esa historia se publique en especial con ciertas escenas que solo la sádica de mi prima puede hacer. éwe_

 _¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo!_


	8. Capitulo 8

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante **_"The yeard of blood"_**

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.INFIERNO.**

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **02 DE ABRIL 12:45 A.M**

—Por favor, por favor. Se lo suplico déjeme ir. ¡POR FAVOR!

Gritos de terror resonaron por las paredes de piedra, manchadas de moho a causa de la humedad mezclada con sangre, el niño que había suplicado por su libertad se retorció con vehemencia antes de gritar de dolor, cuando su verdugo le apuñalo en la boca del estomago con una cuchilla oxidada retorciéndola nada mas por gusto de ver a su víctima convulsionar en la mesa metálica.

—Es una pena su cuerpo entrara en estado de shock, debe ser un gran alivio para ti, mi niño, pero no me sirve de nada. —Sin ningún tipo de misericordia arrojo el cadáver del niño fuera de la mesa y grito: —¡Traigan al siguiente!

Uno de los lacayos asintió, camino hasta una puerta vieja y oxidada por los años abriéndola de golpe, muchos gritos infantiles sonaron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente muchas voces suplicaron que los dejaran ir, otros gritos solo eran de terror y muchos otros gritaban que se llevaran a su compañero en vez de a ellos. Una pequeña niña de coletas rubias fue la elegida, su grito hizo secar los gritos de los otros niños que empezaron a temblar de miedo.

—¡NO, NO, NO POR FAVOR! ¡QUIERO IR A MI CASA!

El lacayo era larguirucho y sin nada de piel, parecía una parca arrastrando a una nueva alma al inframundo, la niña gritaba mientras era arrastrada por el suelo, pataleando y retorciéndose aferrando sus pequeñas uñas en el suelo tratando de lograr que no se la llevaran. El hombre hueso dio un último jalón antes de sacar a la niña de la celda y cerrar la puerta con fuerza y dejando nuevamente al resto de los niños en la oscuridad.

Los gritos volvieron a sonar por toda esa oscuridad.

Aun entre toda esa oscuridad un pequeño niño pelirrojo cerro los ojos y abrazo con más fuerza a su pequeño oso de peluche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **03 DE ABRIL 2:45 P.M**

—Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. —Bruce rolo los ojos rogando al cielo por un poco de paciencia, y lanzando una mirada a Alfred para que acelerada y así llegar pronto a la empresa—. Este niño...

—Damian.

—Damian. —Reitero Dick antes de continuar—. Es tu hijo.

Bruce gruño, mientras miraba una tableta en sus manos con los datos de Damian que había logrado robar de la liga de los asesinos.

—Un asesino... —Dijo Tim analizando en su computadora los mismos datos que Bruce, después de todo fue él quien logro obtener los archivos del chico.

Jason que últimamente pasaba mas tiempo con la familia bufo con diversión.

—¡Tenemos un asesino en la familia! —Bufo con diversión—. ¿No es acaso irónico?

—¡Jason! —Reprendió el hermano mayor.

—Jason tiene razón. —Dijo bruscamente Bruce. Los tres adolescentes voltearon a verlo bruscamente.

— **¿LA TIENE?** —Chillaron Tanto el hermano mayor como el menor.

—¿La tengo? Digo, uh-huum por supuesto que tengo la razón. —Jason se cruzo de brazos altanero y luego miro al monarca de la familia Wayne—. ¿De qué cosa exactamente tengo la razón?

Jason ignoro como sus hermanos rodaban los ojos.

—Si ese chico resulta ser mio, entonces no hay duda que el camino de sangre que fue forzado a tomar es mi culpa. —Dijo cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose como exactamente sus tres hijos rodaban los ojos al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que nuevamente Bruce iba a auto criticarse por sus acciones, lo hacia diario por Jason y no cabe duda que por Dick y Timothy también aunque en menos escala.

—No puedes culparte por esto B. —Dijo Dick posando una mano sobre el hombro de Bruce.

—Si, no es tu culpa que Talia este caliente, puede que hasta yo me revolcaría con ella sin pensarlo dos veces. —Cuatro pares de ojos lo fulminaron, Jason se encogió de hombros—. Hey, no es mi culpa que esa mujer tenga un cuerpo de ensueño.

—En todo caso, centrémonos en encontrarlo primero. —Dijo Dick mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al hombre—. Ya enfrentaremos al chico cuando crucemos ese puente.

Bruce miro a su hijo mayor por breves instantes antes de mirar nuevamente la foto de su supuesto hijo biológico. _»Damian... Su nombre es Damian.«_

La limusina se detuvo ante un semáforo rojo, un camión se detuvo al lado de ellos, el sonido de cerdos chillando llamo la atención, Jason no pudo mantenerse callado:

—Ya van para el matadero.

—Cállate Jason.

Bruce cerro los ojos, aislando la pelea de sus hijos, por un instante, se comenzó a preguntar como seria su primer encuentro con el chico... Y lo que haría con el cuando lo encontrara, solo esperaba que donde sea que se encontrara el chico ahora, no estuviera metiéndose en problemas.

Pero si de verdad era su hijo, lo mas probable era que no.

El chillido de los cerdos a un lado de ellos hizo que abriera los ojos nuevamente, pero justo en ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde y Alfred acelero alejándose del camión en la siguiente cuadra.

Alejándonos un poco de la familia del murciélago, nos acercamos al camión donde los cerdos chillan con fuerza, sin que nadie en el exterior lo sospechara, dentro del remolque dos figuras pequeñas se movían descuidadamente por culpa de sus extremidades restringidas.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gruño Damian tratando de desatarse, pero los cerdos chillando y apretándose a su alrededor, sin mencionar los movimientos tan bruscos del camión cada vez que daba un giro en cierto punto, le impedían desatarse. Damian volvió a gruñir y miro a su compañero inconsciente un par de cerdos mas lejos. —¡William! ¡Vamos despierta!

Billy inhalo aire profundamente antes de dejarlo ir despacio unos momentos después, Damian juro a por los siete infiernos.

—¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA MEDITAR BILLY! —Grito Damian con frustración sin darse cuenta de la forma en que llamo al otro chico.

Billy no había despertado desde el momento en el que fueron emboscados en el bosque, y Damian se dio cuenta de inmediato que Billy había sido forzado a entrar a su espacio mental y tratar de abrir el ultimo chackra... ¡En el peor de los momentos!

Debían salir del camión y rastrear el paradero de Goliath, romperle la cara a ese científico por lastimar a su bola de pelos y luego hackear la base de datos de la liga de los asesinos y borrar todo dato de su paradero.

El camión se detuvo bruscamente, escucho puertas abrirse y luego cerrarse bruscamente, el murmullo de voces hablando le provoco que se le erizara la piel, tratando rápidamente de desatarse.

El sonido del gancho destrabándose lo detuvo y miro hacia al frente.

Las puertas se abrieron y gracias a la luz Damian tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos.

Habían llegado…

 **.**

 **.**

Colin abrió pesadamente los ojos, no sabia que estaba pasando o donde se encontraba, exhausto como se sentía miro a sus alrededores rodeado de maquinaria de hospital, en su boca había un nebulizador de aire que apenas y lo ayudaba a respirar, tenia un monitor cardíaco a un lado que constantemente hacia "Bip Bip" Así como agujas inyectadas en sus brazos, que a su vez estaban conectadas a unos tubos trasparentes que transferían un curioso liquido de color mohoso.

¿Qué era lo que hacia ahí de nuevo?

No podía recordar... Espera, lo recuerda, Colin recordaba que justo cuando los gritos se detuvieron otra vez fueron por él, fue su turno en una gran lista de niños para las pruebas, recuerda a un hombre decir: _«_ _¡_ _Al fin, al fin uno que grita, pero no muere!»_

Recuerda gritar tan fuerte hasta desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales, recuerda retorcerse de maneras antinaturales sin preocuparse por lesiones mas serias, recuerda la emoción de aquel hombre mientras gritaba: _«_ _¡_ _Ni siquiera Batman lucharía contra un niño como tu_ _!»_

Lo recordaba... Recordaba como ese sujeto le había arrebatado a su amigo... Rory... Rory... ¿Dónde estaba Rory?

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse atrayendo la atención de los hombres flacuchentos, uno de ellos lo sujeto cuando Colin comenzó a moverse y el otro levantaba una jeringa inyectándola en su brazo, Colin gimió de dolor, pues los "los doctores" lo vacunaron de manera descuidada.

De manera rápida el dolor y el terror fueron reemplazados por cansancio y sueño y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, pero antes de perder el conocimiento, el hombre de antes... ¿Crane se llamaba? Hablo:

—Ya veo... Muy bien me ocupare de ellos. —Dijo Crane cerrando de golpe un teléfono negro. —Pero que cosa tan curiosa tenemos aquí. Preparen otras dos camillas, vamos a probar el veneno en estos dos también.

Colin se sumergió entre tinieblas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND SPACE**

 **? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

Billy abrió los ojos estrepitosamente antes de gritar al ver donde se encontraba, agito sus sus brazos y piernas de arriba a abajo antes de detenerse lentamente.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?

Billy se vio rodeado de nueves blancas, que con ayuda del sol se miraban realmente hermosas, montañas rocosas, unas más grandes que otras con uno que otro árbol decorando el paisaje; pero fue una montaña en particular que provoco que jadeara y detuviera todo movimiento.

En una montaña que paresia flotar entre las nubes con pequeñas cascadas de agua y árboles entrelazándose con una gama de colores verdes, dorados y cacaos, edificios de mármol griegos rodeados de postes y techos de oro. Aves que jamás había visto en su vida circulaban por los alrededores.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es? ¡Porque Mierda, si eso es el Olimpo me cagare encima! —Billy se palmeo la cara con fuerza, no supo exactamente de donde había salido eso, pero era mejor no jurar como bárbaro en un lugar sagrado como el hogar de los Dioses.

Billy floto hacia el Olimpo aterrizando en una plataforma circular, observando algunas estatuas con la apariencia de algunos de los Dioses detectando fácilmente alguna que otra, pero la estatua del centro y la más grande le llamo la atención.

—Zeus...

Sentado en su trono con el torso desnudo y su manto en sus piernas miraba hacia abajo, Billy jura que de verdad la estatua lo miraba pero no sabia con exactitud si de buena o mala manera, sosteniendo en su mano derecha a una Diosa de la victoria, Nikè, y en su mano izquierda el cetro rematado por un águila.

—Esta debe ser mi ultima prueba... La prueba para obtener los poderes de Zeus. ¿Qué había dicho Damian sobre el ultimo chackra?

 _»_ ** _El Chakra del pensamiento;_** _se basa en energía pura o cósmica, y se bloquea con los lazos mundanos._ _«_

—Damian dijo que los lazos mundanos me ataban a la tierra, entonces lo único que debo de hacer son cortarlos pero... ¿Qué es lo que me tiene atado al mundo? Mmm...

Billy cerro los ojos y medito lo que podría atarlo al mundo...

 ** _»¡Pequeño demonio!«_**

 ** _»¿Cómo... Cómo hiciste eso? ... Practica«_**

 ** _»Soy Damian. Es lo único que necesitas saber«_**

 ** _»¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?«_**

 ** _»¡¿En que rayos te metiste?!«_**

 ** _»¿Es que puedes ser mas ignorante? ¡Superman no es Dios!«_**

 ** _»Recuerdalo, recuerda quien eres. No eres un villano, ni tampoco un héroe«_**

 ** _»¡A partir de este instante ya no eres el huerfano William Batson. Eres Billy Batson, el mago Shazam! «_**

 ** _»Debes saber que abrir los Chackras es una experiencia intensa y si empiezas el proceso no puedes parar hasta abrir los siete Chakras«_**

 ** _»Nuevamente te lo voy a preguntar, y esta será la última vez. ¿Estas listo?«_**

—¿D-Damian...? —Billy abrió los ojos horrorizados. ¿Damian era su lazo mundano? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuando sucedió?

No tacha eso. Sabía exactamente cuando sucedió. Billy sabía, pero no sabía si seria capaz de desacerase de ese lazo que lo unía, no sabía si seria capaz de olvidarse de lo que Damian representaba para él.

Billy miro la estatua de Zeus mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No quiero olvidarlo... Y-yo... Damian es familia. ¿Como podría?... P-pero también...

 ** _»Te prometo que abriré todos los Chakras«_**

 ** _»No Espero nada menos de ti. O todo esto seria un desperdicio«_**

—N-no puedo defraudarlo... —Billy se acerco hasta la estatua y coloco su mano derecha sobre los pies de Zeus—. Damian es mi nueva familia, y solo por eso no podría defraudarlo... Si lo olvido... —Levanto la vista y miro a los ojos de Zeus—. Por favor concédanme crear nuevos recuerdos con mi hermano. Por favor...

Billy murmuro angustiado antes de cerrar los ojos.

 _»¡Es cierto...! Ahora recuerdo que Damian siempre ha estado conmigo...«_

Billy apretó sus ojos llevando su mano derecha sobre su corazón. Sin saber que en ese momento pequeñas corrientes eléctricas comenzaban a recorrer por su cuerpo.

 _»Mientras Damian este a mi lado... ¡Puedo superar cualquier adversidad!«_

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **0** **3** **DE ABRIL** **6** **:45** **P** **.M**

—¡Suéltenme malditos! —Grito Damian. Los asistentes de Crave lo ataron a la cama con cadenas de fuerza y cintas de cuero. Damian aun sin su fuerza al cien por ciento recuperada luchaba con los lacayos.

—Vamos, vamos. Se un poco como tu amigo. —Damian miro bruscamente a Crave que acercaba una jeringa al cuello de Billy.

—¡Detente! —Grito Damian con rabia.

Crave río extasiado.

—No te preocupes. Solo sentirías mucho dolor.

Fue en ese momento que sucedió.

Billy abrió los ojos de golpe. Crave se detuvo abrupta mente pues al ver los ojos del niño, estos brillaban con fuerza y sin pupilas, pequeños relámpagos de un color dorado salían a los costados de sus ojos. Billy grito de rabia y los relámpagos comenzaron a manifestarse fuera de su cuerpo.

Billy sin mucho esfuerzo logro romper las cadenas que lo tenían sujeto a la camilla. Damian contuvo el aliento al ver a Billy flotando en el aire mientras su cuerpo seguía lanzando rayos desde su cuerpo

—¡Disparen! ¡No se queden quietos como inútiles, DISPAREN!

Billy solo miro al frente antes de acercar sus manos y crear electricidad entre sus manos.

La luz se hizo cada vez mas fuerte... Hasta que todo se volvió en una cegadora luz brillante.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 _Y Wao...¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo me atrevo a dejarlo ahí? ¡Quiero saber que más pasa! Me odio por dejarlo ahí pero debo detenerlo oh nunca subire este capitulo._

 _Bueno ahora quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, por dejarlos plantados por varios meses, y no es porque queria dejar de escribir, sino màs bien porque cambie de empleo, y ya tengo una computadora personal, pero cuando comenze a escribir me di cuenta que habìa perdido el ritmo, no tenia motivacion para seguir, cuando comence este capitulo solo escribi tres parrafos antes de guardarlo y dejarlo ahi por otras tres semanas, no fue hasta ahora que pude volver a escribir... (Cuando me di mi dosis de ficks de Damian XD) asì que nuevamente lamento haberlos hecho esperar._

 _Querìa escribirles un omake, pero como dije antes, si no paraba jamas iba a subir este capitulo. Asì que ya sera para el proximo capitulo, que creo que sera dentro de dos semanas, ya que ahora solo me da tiempo los fines de semana para dedicarme a escribir, pero el proximo fin de semana me ire de viaje asì que no podre escribir, pero tratare de subirles el siguiente capitulo antes de que acabe este mes._

 _¿Comentarios?_


	9. Chapter 9

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante **_"The yeard of blood"_**

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.** **ELECTROSHOCK** **.**

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **0** **3** **DE ABRIL** **6** **:** **50** **P** **.M**

—¡William! —Grito Damian, tratando de llamar la atención de su protegido, pero sus gritos eran deliberadamente ignorados por el protector de la tierra.

Damian gruño de dolor cuando una nueva ola de relámpagos se expandió por el calabozo, lanzando su cuerpo con fuerza hacia una vitrina rompiendo varios tubos de ensayos que se encontraban dentro del mueble. Damian se restregó la cara de inmediato sin saber si esos líquidos eran tóxicos o no, levanto la vista para ver a su compañero gruñendo de rabia mientras lanzaba a otro científico por una ventana que estaba conectada a otra habitación.

Billy rugió de nuevo, sus ojos aun ocultos bajo los radiantes rayos amarillos reunió sus manos creando una nueva esfera de electricidad antes de arrojarla a otro científico que intento abordarlo por detrás.

—¡William! —Volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez logro llamar la atención del otro chico; Pero aun así supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con su compañero. El guardián de la tierra no parecía reconocerlo, tragando con fuerza Damian dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, Billy le recordaba a un animal rabioso, no ayudaba que aparentemente se le estaba acorralando—. William...

—Grr...

—¡Billy! —Damian alzo ambas manos tratando de apaciguar al otro, Billy dejo de gruñir, pero aun estaba lo suficientemente rígido para atacar a Damian si este intentaba algo contra él. —¡Esta bien! Esta bien... Nadie te hará daño de nuevo...

Lento, muy lentamente Billy fue relajando su cuerpo al no detectar ningún tipo de amenaza por parte de Damian. Damian asintió rígidamente cuando Billy inclino la cabeza a un costado con un semblante curioso, así que se arriesgo a dar otro paso hacia adelante.

—Todo esta bien...

—No mocoso. ¡Nada lo esta!

Damian grito cuando algo duro lo golpeo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo por el ataque tan repentino, Billy reacciono violentamente hacia la nueva hostilidad y usando la velocidad de mercurio y la fuerza de hércules embistió con su cuerpo al de Crane con fuerza que ambos terminaron atravesando la pared lejos del laboratorio.

Damian maldiciendo a toda la familia de Jonathan Crane se empujo del suelo quedando apoyado sobre sus codos con la cabeza palpitando con fuerza, espero unos segundos antes de terminar de incorporarse entrecerrando su ojo izquierdo a causa de la sangre que salia escurriendo de su corte en la cabeza, era una suerte que ese golpe no le causara una conmoción cerebral.

—Voy a matarlo... —Gruño entre dientes con la venganza rugiendo por todo su cuerpo. Restregando la sangre con el dorso de su mano comenzó a caminar hacia los gritos, solo esperaba que Batson no matara a ese científico antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Porque nadie hacia mejor el trabajo de un asesino que otro asesino.

—R-rory... —Damian se detuvo volteando ligeramente a ver la puerta entre abierta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Batman a Robin, adelante Robin_ _"_

—Robin aquí, Batman.

 _"Informe"_

—Nada mas que otro delincuente menor por el lado norte de la ciudad, al parecer los super villanos decidieron tomar una noche libre hoy

 _"Aun es temprano, pero si la noche sigue así podremos dar la noche por terminada"_

—Esta bien.

 _"...¿Te gustaría ver una película después de la patrulla?"_

El corazón de Tim se contrajo de emoción, habían sido unas semanas muy estresantes con sus "hermanos" revoloteando por la mansión, todo por la llegada de un nuevo hermano... No ayudaba que Bruce lo ignoraba deliberadamente por pasar mas tiempo con Dick o Jason, Tim sabia que no debía tomarlo como algo personal con sus hermanos o Bruce, pero a veces y solo a veces esa espina en su corazón le hacia preguntarse si todo esto no era nada mas que un error.

—Es una gran idea B. ¿Casa blanca?

 _"Yo estaba mas inclinado en Star Trek, pero si quieres..."_

—¡No Star Trek, esta bien! ¡Muy bien!

Tim se sonrojo sabiendo muy bien que al otro lado del comunicador Batman se estaba riendo por sus arrebatos tan impulsivos hacia su amor por Star Trek.

—Seguiré con mi patrulla, te veré en casa Batman. Robin fuera.

 _"Entendido. Batman fuera"_

Robin gimió de vergüenza agito su cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente deteniéndose abrupta mente golpeando sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos.

—Bien sigamos con esto. —Tim se preparo para saltar a otro edificio pero justo en ese momento un edificio estallo, Robin cubrió su rostro cuando una ola de energía atravesó por toda la manzana—. ¿Que rayos?

 _"Robin adelante"_

—Aquí estoy Batman.

 _"Informa"_

—Un edificio cerca de mi ubicación estallo, aun no confirmo la causa de esto. Me estoy acercando ahora.

Tim lanzo su gancho y se balanceo entre edificios acercándose hasta el edificio que ahora se encontraba en llamas. Lo reconoció como uno de los almacenes abandonados de Gotham. Tim miro alrededor tratando de ver si había delincuentes alrededor que pudieran haber causado esa explosión. No había nadie a los alrededores.

—¡Parece que la explosión se origino dentro del almacén!

 _"No hagas nada todavía. Voy para aya"_

—No contaría con...

 **CRAAAHS**

El almacén volvió a estallar pero esta vez fue por causa de unos relámpagos que salían desde adentro del edificio. Tim se quedo viendo los rayos por un tiempo cuando se percato que una pequeña figura flotaba sobre el edificio, ignorando el llamado de su mentor en su oído.

La silueta gruño de rabia alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza creando una esfera pequeña que aumentando de tamaño por segundo hasta que la esfera parecía del tamaño de una camioneta.

—Oh Dios... —Tim murmuro. ¡Había metas en ciudad Gótica! Batman no vería con buena cara este hecho.

Un nuevo grito se escucho dentro del edificio, Tim apenas bajo la mirada cuando una figura salio del edificio, mas grande y musculosa que la que sostenía la esfera de relámpagos. La nueva figura embistió a la mas pequeña provocando que la enorme esfera se desequilibrara estallando en el aire lanzando otra onda de electroshock haciendo al resto de los edificios temblar y rompiendo varios vidrios de los edificios mas cercanos.

Tim se sobresalto cuando escucho a Batman gritar por su comunicador.

 _"¡ROBIN!"_

—¡Lo siento Batman, pero... Oh Dios, ¡Esto parece una lucha entre metas! ¡Hay que detenerlos o destruirán ciudad Gótica!

 _"¡Quédate donde estas, no intentes enfrentarlos solos!"_

—Si, pero...

 _"Es una orden. No te muevas de donde estas Robin"_

—¡WILLIAM!

Tim se giro al nuevo grito conteniendo el aliento al ver a un niño, el hijo de Bruce, sucio y golpeado; pero aun así ¡Era él! Damian sin saber que era observado corrió entre los edificios hacia donde se estaba dando marcha la pelea entre los dos metas.

—¡Hey! —Trato de llamar Tim, pero no logro captar la atención del chico. Tim maldijo y salto del edificio y perseguir el chico—. ¡Batman tenemos un problema!

 _"¿Qué sucede ahora?"_

—¡Damian! —Grito mientras corría. Eso pareció silenciar a Batman al otro lado del comunicador y llamar la atención del niño que se detuvo antes de cruzar por otra calle.

Damian se volteo entrecerrando los ojos al ver Tim corriendo hacia él.

—¿Quién eres tu? —Pregunto mirando a Tim con desconfianza.

—Robin. —Dijo Tim, sabiendo muy bien que Batman estaba escuchando la voz de su hijo.

—Así que estamos en Gotham al fin de cuentas. —Guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de abrir la boca y hablar, pero una segunda explosión los interrumpió y Damian maldijo corriendo nuevamente para buscar al guardián de la tierra.

Tim reacciono rápidamente y tomo la mano del chico. Damian se giro bruscamente y con su mano libre le propino un golpe sobre la quijada de Tim con su mano abierta desorientando a Timothy antes de recibir otro golpe directo en la boca de su estomago liberando a Damian de su agarre.

Damian miro desde arriba como Tim estando de rodillas apretaba su estomago y tosía escupiendo saliva. Damian sonrío socarronamente antes de levantar sus manos juntas y con fuerza golpear a Tim en la cabeza noqueándolo al instante. Damian se inclino sobre Robin y tomo el dispositivo donde claramente se escuchaba la voz de Batman... La voz de su padre.

 _"¡Robin contesta! ¿Cual es el estado de la situación? ¡Robin!"_

—Lo siento. —Damian escucho como la voz de Batman se callaba de repente—. Pero Robin no puede contestar ahora. Esta tomando una pequeña siesta temprana. Creo que lo explotas demasiado.

No hubo respuesta por unos momentos antes de que Batman hablara nuevamente.

 _"Si le has hecho algo a Robin..."_

—Soy un asesino. "Yo necesito de Sangre, así como otros necesitan de alcohol". —Dijo con su tono que hizo estremecer a Batman al otro lado de la linea. Talia se lo había dicho una vez... Batman es poderoso, audaz e increíble, era el hombre del que su madre se había enamorado; pero también... Era el tipo de persona que jamas cruzaría esa linea que tanto como Talia y Damian ya habían cruzado, así como también era el primero en acusar primero e interrogar después—. Tu compañero esta a dos edificios de donde esta la explosión.

 _"¡Espera...!"_

Damian rompió el comunicador entre sus dedos levantándose y correr nuevamente hacia los otros dos.

 **.**

 **.**

Damian llego justo a tiempo para ver como Billy era arrojado al suelo con fuerza por el otro chico. Billy gruño de rabia listo para levantarse pero el otro le dio un par de puñetazos en la cara antes de juntar ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y luego golpear con fuerza la nariz de Billy, el mago Shazam gruño de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera tomar represalias el otro chico lo sentó rápidamente y paso su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Billy con la otra la posándose sobre su cabeza empujándola hacia adelante proporcionando con fuerza. Billy comenzó a aruñar las manos de su atacante retorciéndose y pataleando con tal de quitarse al otro encima, unos segundos después Billy comenzó a dejar de luchar antes de que cerrara los ojos. El otro después de unos diez segundos lo soltó y Damian que ya estaba cerca de ellos se acerco a Billy posando sus dedos indice y del medio sobre el cuello de su compañero.

El pulso era lento, pero aun estaba con vida.

Damian se giro al otro chico que había rescatado hace unos minutos de aquel laboratorio.

—No esta mal. La próxima vez intenta someterlo más rápido.

El otro chico frunció el ceño frotándose el sudor de la frente.

—Es primera llave del sueño... —Dijo sin aliento, ese chico llamado William si que era algo. Aunque lo sorprendente en todo esto fue realmente el. Colin no sabia como había logrado saltar tan alto o la fuerza descomunal que ahora poseía.

Damian miro al pelirrojo respirando parcialmente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Parecía tan sorprendido como él por sus nuevas "habilidades".

Damian recuerda cuando lo encontró en esa cama conectado a todos esos aparatos.

 _—_ _Rory..._

 _Damian empujo la puerta de metal. Justo en el centro de la habitación había una cama con un niño conectado a maquinas y sueros extraños, acercándose hasta la cama miro la figura pálida del niño que no dejaba de murmurar:_ _"Rory, Rory..."_

 _Damian miro todo a su alrededor y algo que no concordaba con la sala llamo su atención. En una mesa metálica estaba depositado un pequeño oso de peluche y en su cuello colgaba un collar con el nombre de_ _"Rory" Damian miro nuevamente al chico antes de comenzar a desconectarlo, empezando con el suero que al parecer mantenía drogado al otro niño, justo cuando terminaba de quitarle todos los aparatos de su cuerpo el niño abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy...? ¡Rory!_

 _—_ _Cálmate... Esta justo ahí._ _—_ _Colin miro a Damian espantado antes de ver como el chico señalaba hacia una mesa donde se encontraba su osito. Colin salto de la cama ignorando el pequeño mareo que le causo tal movimiento corriendo hacia la mesa y tomar su osito entre sus manos._

 _—_ _Rory..._

 _—_ _No se exactamente porque te tenían aquí, así que vete de de este lugar mientras puedas, corre._

 _Colin alzo la vista para agradecer al otro niño, pero este ya se había por saberse solo, Colin corrió fuera de la habitación justo a tiempo para ver al otro niño cruzar por el hueco en la pared que no estaba antes._

 _Sin perder tanto tiempo Colin atravesó el hueco solo para ver a uno de los hombres en bata blanca de antes ser arrojado por otra pared por otro niño._

 _—_ _¡William detente! ¡Tenemos que irnos!_ _—_ _Colin contuvo el aliento al ver los ojos del chico llamado Billy. ¡No habían pupilas solo rayos saliendo de sus ojos llenos de furia! Colin instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, y dio otro mas cuando vio al niño comenzar a volar hacia el niño que lo salvo. Colin tiro a Rory a un lado y embistió al Billy lanzando al otro hacia un contenedor con productos altamente inflamables que explotaron por causa de los rayos._

 _Colin y Damian fueron lanzados hacia atrás cuando el lugar exploto, ambos chicos con bastante suerte de solo terminar ligeramente chamuscados. Colin agito su cabeza notando todo el lugar en llamas, rápidamente busco al niño y a Rory._

 _—_ _¿Estas bien?_ _—_ _Pregunto a Damian preocupado, ahora que lo veía bien. Damian era mas bajo que el, tal vez una cabeza, sin lugar a dudas era mas joven también._

 _—_ _Bien._ _—_ _Gruño Damian mientras se alejaba del agarre del pelirrojo. Y comenzaba su búsqueda por Billy_ _—_ _. William debe estar cerca..._

 _—_ _¡Espera! ¿Quieres buscar a ese loco? ¡Trato de matarte!_

 _—_ _TT. William solo esta abrumado por sus nuevos poderes. Necesitamos ponerlo bajo control antes de que haga algo estúpido._

 _—_ _¿Nosotros? ¡¿Quieres decir yo?!_ _—_ _Chillo Colin. Damian puso los ojos apunto de decir lo que iban a hacer cuando escucharon un chillido._

 _Ambos niños voltearon a ver a Billy flotar hacia el cielo._

 _—_ _¿Qué esta haciendo?_

 _—_ _¡Maldita sea! ¡debemos dejarlo inconsciente!_ _—_ _Grito Damian corriendo hacia Billy. Billy lo noto y se elevo mas rápido fuera del alcance de Damian. Colin se jadeo de miedo cuando Billy alzo sus manos y creo una enorme esfera de energía eléctrica con ellos como objetivo._

 _—_ _¡William! ¡Billy!_ _—_ _Damian apretó los dientes, Batson ya no respondió a su ridículo alias_ _—_ _. Si tan solo pudiera hacer una llave del sueño sobre William._

 _—_ _¿Llave del sueño?_

Damian salio de sus recuerdos al escuchar las sirenas de la policía acercarse rápidamente, y eso le recordó, que su padre ya debía estar a solo un edificio de distancia.

—¡Nos vamos! ¡Rápido!

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 _Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capitulo, yaay! ¿Que les pareció? Lamentablemente no es uno capitulo que me diera satisfacción, pero que se le va a hacer..._

 _¡Tim y Dami se encuentran primero! Jajaja y sip, su primer encuentro tuvo una pelea... Awww su primera pelea ¿no son bellos? Jajaja ok tengo problemas._

 _Colin en esta historia no crece hasta un adulto, crece si pero no tanto como se le ve en los comics, ademas mientras pensaba en ello no me gustaría que tanto Billy como Colin anduvieran desarrolandose hasta ser adultos en un instante con una palabra mágica o la rabia. Mientras Damian fuera el único_ _"pequeño" en este equipo que ando desarrollando, así que se están dando cambios._

 ** _"Yo necesito de sangre, así como otros necesitan de alcohol"_** _—_ Frase dicha por Peter Kurten (El vampiro de Dusseldorf)

Anduve investigando frases de asesinos y esta realmente me gusto. Damian la dijo a Batman luego de que este lo acusara rápidamente de hacerle daño a Tim sin saber realmente que le paso.

Recuerden que Damian esta tratando de alejarse del camino de sangre para el cual fue entrenado, pero tampoco quiere seguir el camino de Bruce.

Espero me digan que les pareció.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Serie Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción suelen ser sólo DC Comics y sus propios creadores junto a los socios que ayudan a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en el fondo de su mente cuando su madre se presenta a las pruebas sangrientas durante _**"El año de sangre"**_

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.** **ALCANTARILLADO** **.**

Todo estaba en sus manos, nada más que el sonido del agua corriendo suavemente y roedores se escuchó por las paredes de las alcantarillas.

Cuando el agua se agita estrepitosamente por las pisadas de un par de niños ...

—¡Corre! —Grito Damián. Colin maldijo mientras corría. No entendemos como Damian se arreglaba para cargar a Billy y correr en las alcantarillas tan fácilmente a oscuras ¡Apenas si lograba ver su mano! Colin grito cuando algo atrapo su pie y lo hizo caer de cara sobre la sucia agua de las cloacas.

—Y-Ya no puedo ...

No me vengas con esas. ¡No podemos detenernos! —Damian levanto a Colin de un solo movimiento. El pelirrojo se apoyó en Damian por unos instantes, se siente mareado. Alzo su mirada directamente a los hermosos ojos del niño.

No entiendo ... ¿Por qué huimos?

—... No **Por qué;** sino más bien de quien **.** —Damian paso al pelirrojo trotando, Colin se puso al día rápidamente, no quería quedarse solo.

—P-pero no lo entiendo ... ¿De quién estamos huyendo?

Damian ajusto a Billy en su espalda al sentir que se resbalaba, tenía que darse prisa.

—... De mi padre.

 **.**

 **.**

—Ugh. —Tim abrió los ojos despacio. Sentía como su cabeza se partía a la mitad. ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era ese edificio en llamas y también a Damian-

Tim se sentó de golpe gimiendo el nombre del niño; Pero unas manos gentiles sobre sus hombros lo hicieron de nuevo. Tim alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada gentil de Alfred.

-¿Alabama? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

—El maestro Bruce, tuvo que ver con su regreso, el maestro Timothy.

—¿Bruce? —Pregunto, una mano en la cabeza, realmente ese mocoso golpeaba fuerte. Ugh sabía que Bruce le llamaría la atención por subestimar el niño.

—El maestro Bruce se quedó. Para tratar de localizar al joven Damián y traerá a la mansión.

—¿Dijo algo sobre donde se dirigía el pequeño demonio? —Tim ignoro deliberadamente la ceja alzada de Alfred ante su pequeño mote para el engendro de Bruce.

—Bueno… Lo último que escuche, el joven Damian y sus allegados se escabulleron a las alcantarillas con tal de perder al maestro Bruce.

Fue el turno de Alfred de ignorar la ceja alzada de Tim, dedicándonos a servir una tasa caliente de té.

Tim se envió con cuidado esta vez, aceptando la tasa que Alfred le ofrecía. Tim se relajó instintivamente luego de los primeros sorbos al líquido caliente y luego a Alfred que ahora se informa cerca de la computadora.

—Si Batman logra traer al chico. Considerare irme a monte justicia. —Alfred sonrió mientras miraba la pantalla con los datos de Damián.

Sería muy agradable volver a tener a niños corriendo por estos antiguos pasillos.

Tim bebió nuevamente de su tasa, decidiendo no romper las ilusiones del viejo hombre. Porque Damian terminaba en la mansión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOTEO ... GOTEO ... GOTEO ...**

Ese maldito ruido infernal ... Odiaba cuando dejaba el grifo abierto. El goteo constante siempre lo mantenía despierto.

 **GOTEO ... GOTEO ... GOTEO ...**

¿Enserio por qué no se callaba? Estaba seguro que ese grifo tenía algo contra él. O mejor dicho todos se pusieron de acuerdo para darle esa habitación a él.

 **GOTEO ... GOTEO ... GOTEO ...**

Era muy fastidiosa. En lo personal, él prefiere el sonido del río ahora, libremente al lado del campamento que había montado con Damián ...

Espera ... ¿El campamento? ¿Damian ...? ¡Oh por todos los dioses Damian!

Billy abrió los ojos de golpe. Jalando aire desde su boca como si hubiera estado ahogándose. Billy se retorció para servir, pero unas manos lo suficientemente poderosas lo mantuvieron abajo evitando que se sentara. Billy comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¡Ey, ey! Todo está bien. Tranquilo.

Billy asustado se topó con los ojos de otro niño. Un niño que, aunque tenía el mismo color de los ojos de Damián, no eran los de él, estos ojos poseían una tremenda dulzura, que los ojos de Damián carecían.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué huele a rayos? ¿Y dónde está Damian? —El niño parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir la boca, pero no fue el que respondió el interrogatorio de Billy… sino Damián.

—Enserio William. Debes dejar de hablar tan rápido. Nadie entiende tus balbuceos.

—¡DAMI! —Chillo Billy moviéndose con la velocidad de mercurio. Damian apenas pudo articular: _«¡¿QUÉ ME HA LLAMADO ?!»_

—¡Oh Dami! ¡Te quiero tanto! —Dijo efusiva mente, abrazando a Damián como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Batson? ¡Déjame ir! —Grito retorciéndose de las garras de billy.

—¡NUNCA! ¡ME HA LLAMADO BILLY! ¡QUIERO QUE ME LLAMES BILLY DE NUEVO!

Billy no pudo verlo, porque estaba demasiado ocupado restregando su rostro contra la mejilla de Damian, una excepción de Colin, pero justo cuando Billy grito esas palabras, las mejillas de Damian se encendieron de un rojo suave. Colón rápidamente en la mirada cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Damián.

—¡Basta de estos actos absurdos! —Damian empujo solo lo suficiente para que Billy le diera su espacio—. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Tenemos que movernos!

Billy miro curiosamente a su amigo.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Mi padre.

-¿Ordenanza? ¿Qué tiene que ver Batman? ¡Él está en la ciudad gótica!

—Fuimos trasladados como cerdos. —Dijo Damián con una cara sombría—. Ahora nos encontramos en las alcantarillas de la ciudad gótica. Hace unos días en un laboratorio donde se experimentan con niños; Ahí es donde conocí una estética. —Dijo señalando al pelirrojo. Billy asintió mientras miraba al otro niño con tez pálida—. Y eso no es todo ... Se llevaron a Goliath.

Billy abrió los ojos sorprendido y mirado a su alrededor.

—Oh Dami ... Lo siento mucho. —Billy coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Damian y lo apretó. Billy le hubiera encantado darle un abrazo; Pero Sabia Que Damian no lo veria con buenos ojos ...: Además, se ESTABA Saliendo Con La Suya al llamarlo: _**"Dami"**_ pecado Haber perdido Ninguna de Sus Extremidades, no tentaría a su mala suerte. —Bueno ... ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Damian alzo una ceja: —¿De verdad lo estas preguntando? ¡Es momento de atacar! Esos imbéciles pensaron que era una buena idea tomar algo que me pertenece.

Billy puso los ojos.

—Umm ...

Damian y Billy voltearon a ver al pelirrojo. ¿Olvidó usted que el otro niño se ha dado cuenta con ellos?

—¡Oh lo siento! Aun no nos han presentado. Soy William Joseph Batson, pero mis amigos me llaman Billy. —Dijo Billy extendiendo su mano al pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

Colin inclino su cabeza curioso, el niño en el futuro no se ha encontrado en nada con el niño que había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con él en el laboratorio del espantapájaros.

—Colin. Colin Wilkes. —Dijo tomando tu mano y apretándola. Billy abrió los ojos al sentir el poderoso agarre del niño. Damian que los observaba en la cuenta de la sorpresa de Batson y rápidamente aclaro las dudas de su compañero.

—Wilkes aquí, ya estaba conectado a las máquinas cuando lo encontré. Supongo que ese extraño suero le dio una gran fuerza, por lo tanto, no pudo contener el control y casi nos matas a todos. —Dijo encogiendo sus hombros como si nada.

—¡¿QUÉ YO CASI HAGO QUÉ ?! —Chillo Billy volteando a ver al otro pelinegro.

—Supongo que se debió a que lograste despertar el ultimo chackra. —Dijo nuevamente como si nada. Damian comenzó nuevamente a empujar a los otros chicos para que comenzaran a caminar. —Debemos seguir. Ya hemos perdido el tiempo lo suficiente. ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de que mi padre nos alcance!

—¡Y eso también! ¡Damian estamos en Gótica!

—Me asombran tus habilidades de deducción, Batson. ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir con eso?

—Billy, Damian. Llámame Billy. Y en base a lo otro. ¡Tu padre es Batman! ¡Él podría ayudarnos a encontrar un Goliat! —Grito mientras perseguía a Damián, no le gustaban los lugares cerrados ni oscuros.

No creo que lo entiendas, Batson, pero de todos los modos te voy a decir. Mi padre puede ser el detective más reconocido en el mundo; Pero él no ha movido un dedo para ayudarme. Él me encerrara en un cuarto de interrogatorios, tratara de intimidarme si no le digo lo que quiere saber, y cuando no hay nada que hacer nada. ¡Intentara lo mismo contigo! ¡No importa lo que digamos! ¡Siempre acabaremos en una habitación de contenido donde podemos observar las 24 horas de los 7 días!

Billy lo miro con tristeza.

—El ... El no haría eso. —Damian no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando. Billy volteo a ver al otro niño. Coliné el regreso a la mirada con preocupación y ¿Comprensión? Billy trago—. No lo haría ¿Cierto?

No hubo respuesta a su pregunta. Porque aún no conocí al hombre, y después de que Damián debe ser heredero de una línea de asesinos despiadados, y Batman, era para… Batman.

Damian se detuvo de golpe entrecerrando los ojos, miro entre las tinieblas de las alcantarillas. Billy y Colin se detuvieron justo detrás de él, miraron extrañados al más bajo.

—¿Damian?

Billy alzo la mirada rápidamente cuando escuchó algo que se originó en la oscuridad, su corazón se aceleró al notar una gran figura oscura en su lugar. ¡Batman estaba aquí!

—¡¿B-batman ?! —Tartamudeo Colin.

Un gruñido fue su respuesta. Damian maldijo al identificar la figura escamosa.

—¡CORRAN! —Todos corrieron rápidamente por el camino del que venían. Se escuchó la parte de ellos, los chicos de las paredes y el agua temblaron. Asesino Croc corrió justo detrás de los tres niños.

—¡A UN LADO! —Grito Damián. Los tres niños saltaron en diferentes direcciones. Colinando el grito de susto cuando salte a un lado y siga corriendo totalmente a siegas, tratando de mantenerse cerca de los otros dos chicos.

Billy volteo a ver a la enorme criatura, grito de miedo, porque lo que he hecho es justo detrás de ti, salto a un lado cuando la mano escudaa trato de propinar un golpe.

—¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿Por qué siempre están tratando de matarnos?

—¡Quéjate luego, Batson!

—¡CUIDADO!

Damián salto justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Croc, usando su pequeño cuerpo paso entre sus piernas, pateo lo más fuerte que pudo una espinillas de la criatura y luego catapulto sobre la espalda de asesino Croc y se aferró a su cuello Apretón de fuerza.

El asesino se volvió violento tratando de quitarse al niño de encima, pero justo en ese momento darnos una fragancia demasiado familiar e irritante, lo que hizo detenerse de golpe, la fragancia de la fuente del niño que tenía colgado ... Esa fragancia se hace mucho mucho la de ...

\- **Hueles a Batman.**

Damian grito de dolor cuando Killer Croc lo tomo de sus ropas y lo lanzo al suelo con fuerza.

—¡Damian! —Escucho el grito de Billy a la distancia.

Damian alzo rápidamente las manos y atrapo la boca de Killer Croc que estaba a punto de morder su cuello. A pesar de la diferencia en la fuerza y el tamaño, Damian pudo mantener una raya a la criatura.

—¡Aléjate de él, feo!

Killer Croc fue lanzado a la distancia cuando un puñetazo estaba rodeado de relámpagos lo golpeo en la cara.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Rápido hay que salir de aquí! —Colin ayudo a Damian a levantarse, los tres chicos salieron corriendo.

No podemos seguir en las alcantarillas. —Un rugido de rabia volvió a sonar por todo el canal. Damian asintió y dirigió el camino.

—Vamos.

 **CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

 _Lo siento. Me bloquee. Así que lamentablemente los dejare aquí Buajajaja ÒvO ¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad y el debate si Batman los logra atrapar o no. Si se quedan en Gótica o no ... Si se encuentra en su sitio ahora, o después. Soy humano y cambio de idea. El final ya lo que tengo vislumbrado en mi mente xD eso pasa cuando no tengo cuaderno y solo escribo solo por escribir, mira que son historias así cuando yo más me tardo._

 _Y hablando de tardar ... Lamento la demora, como me dije bloqueé, quería subir este capítulo hace dos fines de semana, pero hubo un momento que me dije: "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" Y leí el capítulo y me di cuenta porque no me gustó ni a mí ni a mí ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a mí ni a nadie ni a mí ni a nadie ni a mí ni a nadie ni a mí ni a mí ni a mí ni a nadie. preguntas ¿Acerco ya un batman? ¿Dejo a Colin con ellos o espero un poco más? Quiero mucho en esto ... Como he dicho antes, quiero que Damian experimente lo que es ser un niño, corriendo, saltando, gritando, riendo o llorando ¡Un niño! Así, por qué, nuevamente, un capítulo de una manera casi incompleta. Necesito inspiración, de historias de amistad ¿Alguna recomendación?_

 _¿Ya vieron? Damian empezara a llamar a Billy: William cuando sea importante o serio. Batson cuando este enojado con él o molesto por cualquier tema en particular XD y Billy ... Bueno ... Ya veremos jeje_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Y si pueden denme ideas de cómo puedo seguir esta parte. Necesito darle amor a Damián, pero debo empezar a planear el rescate de Goliat, así pues, sería una gran ayuda para mi si tienen algunas ideas para continuar esta pequeña saga._

 _Y en otros temas que nada que ver ... ¿Qué tan fanático de Marvel? Específicamente de ¿Iron Man?_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. Chapter 11

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Serie Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción suelen ser sólo DC Comics y sus propios creadores junto a los socios que ayudan a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en el fondo de su mente cuando su madre se presenta a las pruebas sangrientas durante _**"El año de sangre"**_

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.A.R.G.O.S.**

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **04 DE ABRIL 12:45 PM**

—¿Y luego te desmayaste? —Jason inclino la cabeza hace un tiempo atrás en una carcajada tan fuerte que llamé la atención de los demás clientes que estaban en el restaurante de hamburguesas.

Tim creció su cara empezando a arder de vergüenza e ira, en especial ira. "¿Qué es lo que se dice?".

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca? ¡El mocoso me tomo desprevenido! —Dijo entre dientes, tratando de contener sus ganas de tirarse su soda a la cara sonriente de su "hermano mayor"

Jason simplemente rió más fuerte.

—Ya es suficiente Jason. No moleste a un Tim. Ni tú hubieras podido con el niño. —Intervino Dick. Tim gimió angustiado ante la "no ayudas" por parte de Richard. Jason se mofo.

—No Dick. No hubiera caído en la "inocente" apariencia del mocoso. ¿Por qué? Te preguntas, pues yo te diré el porqué: Porqué el niño es un acecino vino a este podrido mundo solo para conquistarnos, apuñalarnos, y por si no lo recuerdas, cuando regrese de la **muerte** , su mami me entreno en la liga. —Dijo con desdén, ignorando deliberadamente los estremecimientos de sus hermanos, ante la palabra: "muerte" y la mirada de perrito pateado proveniente de Dick.

—Jay…

—Dime de nuevo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí remplazo? —Preguntó Jason antes de que Dick comenzara a hostigarlo.

—Como dije antes, Bruce necesita ayuda para rastrear al niño. —Jason alzo una ceja cuando Tim le paso dos fotos. En la primera Damian aparecía de costado en Fawcett City y en la otra donde Damian aparecía junto a otros dos niños en las calles de Gótica.

—¿La super computadora no los ha rastreado? Y otra cosa… ¿Quién es el mocoso de cabello rojo? —Dick miraba las fotos con curiosidad tratando de memorizar los rostros de los niños, Jason no les dio una segunda mirada siquiera.

—Colin Wilkes, un huérfano de las calles, fue tomado como rehén por el espantapájaros y—Tim interrumpió su explicación por el sonido de un puño estrellándose en la mesa. El menor de los Wayne sintió sus músculos tensarse al ver el rostro furioso de Jason, no pudo evitar que malos recuerdos regresaran a él.

Dick también se tensó, preparándose para saltar a la acción si tenía que someter a Jason.

—¿Secuestraron a un niño frente a las narices de ese viejo y no hizo nada? Tiene que ser una broma. —Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

—Jay, espera. Bruce no siempre puede estar ahí… —Dick guardo silencio, supo de inmediato que eso no fue correcto de decir ante la mirada llena de odio que le dirigió su hermano.

Jason no espero nada más y se fue de ahí, dejando a sus hermanos detrás. Richard miro la espalda de su hermano con tristeza.

—No quise decir eso…

Tim miro a Richard de soslayo, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se trataba del caso de "Jason" nunca nadie sabía que decir realmente.

 **.**

 **.**

Damian frunció el ceño ante el extraño espécimen que tenía frente a él. Era amarillo, grumoso y apestaba mucho como para preguntarse si realmente podría considerarse… sopa.

Alzando su mirada, Damian miro como sus compañeros se tragaban con avidez la llamada "sopa de espárragos" Damian hizo una mueca de asco al notar como parte de la sopa se escurría a un costado de la boca de Billy.

Billy alzo su mirada a su amigo lamiendo sus labios con placer.

—¿No vas a comer Dami? —Preguntó al ver el plato intacto de su amigo. Damian se puso más verde de ver tal escena obscena.

—No tengo hambre. —Dijo tendiéndole el plato de plástico.

Billy se animo y acepto el plato con gusto. A punto estaba de engullir su segundo plato, deteniéndose de golpe para mirar a su nuevo amigo. Colin estaba mirando el segundo plato entre las manos de Billy con gran tristeza. Billy sonrió a su dirección y acerco el plato. Colin sorprendido por un segundo, acepto la generosa mitad que Billy ofrecía de la sopa de espárragos.

—G-gracias, Billy. —Dijo con un ligero sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas pecosas.

Damian hizo otra mueca de asco.

—No sé cómo pueden comer eso…

—Cuando nadie vela por ti, cualquier comida caliente es una bendición… Por muy dudosa que sea su creación. —Dijo Billy comiendo un poco más lento.

Colin coincidió con Billy.

—Afortunadamente encontramos este hogar de indigentes, podremos descansar y comer hasta que decidamos lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora. —Dijo el pelirrojo.

Colin siguió comiendo perdiéndose el concurso de miradas que los dos pelinegros se lanzaban de ida y vuelta, y es que… Desde que se reunieron con el pelirrojo, Damian y Billy han discutido en silencio de qué hacer con él. Billy siendo el "Santo Billy" había objetado de no separarse de Colin, porque quiera o no, le debían al niño por haberlos ayudado. Damian por su parte se había opuesto a los argumentos de Billy, pues no necesitaban otra carga con la cual cargar, además entre más rápido se fueran de Gótica, más rápido rescatarían a Goliath.

Billy resignado y aceptando que ir al rescate de Goliath sería peligroso, pidió al más joven que por lo menos encontraran un lugar seguro para dejar a Colin, y descansar por unos días antes de volver al negocio de "Salvar al mundo" Damian había puesto los ojos, pero accedió, después de todo estaba en ciudad Gótica, aprovecharía a conocer más la ciudad natal de su padre antes de irse de ahí, quien sabe, tal vez podría beneficiarse de ello.

—Iré a explorar. —Dijo Damian levantándose del suelo.

—Ten mucho cuidado. —Dijo Colin mirándolo con preocupación.

Billy no dijo nada, pero asintió a su amigo.

Damian levanto el gorro de su sudadera y se marchó.

 **.**

 **.**

Damian camino entre en las calles de Gotham, la capucha sobre su cabeza le permitió observar a la gente de ciudad gótica y sus calles, sin advertir a nadie que los estaba observando en primer lugar.

El sol ya había caído hace apenas unos minutos, miro el reloj digital que se alzaba en uno de los edificios, las letras verdes de neón marcaban exactamente las seis en punto de la tarde y ya las calles estaban siendo iluminadas por los faros.

—Gótica, no solo es oscura. —Dijo deteniéndose en la calle mirando al cielo oscuro que era cubierto por nubes—. También es fría…

Damian no era propenso a enfermedades, gracias a los entrenamientos que su madre le había impuesto toda su vida, eso y que su sangre estuviera mezclada con las aguas del pozo del lázaro no tenía nada que ver; pero, aun así, si Damian era honesto siempre preferiría el clima cálido miles de veces.

Su estomago gruño con fuerza llamando su atención. Gimiendo molesto Damian decidió no perder más el tiempo, reanudado su camino. Además… Estaba en Gótica, la ciudad más peligrosa del estado. El robo de una billetera no sería la gran novedad que digamos.

Mirando a sus alrededores en busca de una victima lo suficientemente capaz de soportar una perdida tan insignificante como el robo de una billetera. Damian sin dejar de caminar lo encontró. Con un hombre robusto que no dejaba de insultar a la mujer que lo acompañaba con un montón de bolsas fuera de una tienda de ropa. Tronando su cuello con un ligero movimiento, Damian camino hacia ellos. No tuvo que buscar mucho en realidad, porque así de arrogante como era el tipo, su billetera se resguardaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, como si nada.

Era hora de darle una lección al gordo arrogante, por patán…Y ahí.

Damian logro tomar la billetera con demasiada facilidad. El tipo estaba demasiado ocupado gritando a la mujer, que no se percato de que estaba siendo robado… Pero, la mujer sí. Damian lo supo de inmediato cuando la mujer se le quedo viendo, pero para su sorpresa no dijo nada solo suspiro como quien dice: _"No me pagan lo suficiente para esto"_

Damian la miro se encogio de hombros y se marchó de ahí. La vida es una perra y esa mujer lo sabe, solo esperaba que el "karma" del que tanto hablaba su sirviente Ravi, regresara a esa mujer y le ayudara.

—O puede que el karma necesita de un empujón. —Dijo abriendo la billetera encontrando varios billetes grandes. Damian puso los ojos al notar todo el dinero. Enserio este tipo…

Entro en la primera cafetería que encontró a su paso, pidió su cena al mesero que lo miraba con desconfianza antes de retirarse. Bueno al menos no era como aquella mujer que tuvo la desgracia de conocer en la cafetería de Fawcett city.

Cuando el mesero se marchó con su orden, Damian abrió nuevamente la billetera, encontrándose con varias tarjetas de crédito, licencia y fotos del hombre con diferentes mujeres que apenas y cubrían sus cuerpos. Una vista bastante desagradable en opinión de Damian. Curioso, Damian tomo una de las tarjetas de presentación del hombre y leyó en voz alta:

—A.R.G.U.S…

El nombre del sujeto, su número telefónico y correo electrónico estaban a un costado de la tarjeta. Damian la guardo la tarjeta cuando el mesero regreso y puso los cubiertos en la mesa y una baso vacío.

—Escucha niño. Necesito que me pagues la comida primero.

—¿Nh?

—No eres el primero que viene aquí, exigiendo comida y marchándose sin pagar. No es nada personal, pero no puedo permitirme que me descuenten mas de mi sueldo. —Dijo molesto. Damian noto que no era contra él, sino consigo mismo.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Disculpa? —Damian rodo los ojos.

—¿Cuánto es por la comida?

—Un total de 4 dólares. Por favor. —Dijo el adolescente con incredulidad. Damian le entrego un billete de $10.°° sin mucho interés.

—Puedes quedarte con el resto si me das café en lugar de jugo.

El adolescente entrecerró los ojos, mirando el chico.

—¿Tu madre no te dio este dinero para algo más importante? —preguntó sospechoso.

—Me lo dio para comida. Nos mudamos recientemente, pero tiene turno en el hospital… Prefiero algo casero a una hamburguesa. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Y aun me sobre dinero para el desayuno de mañana.

El mesero miro a Damian por unos momentos antes de asentir, pero no antes de decir:

—Enseguida traigo tu café niño, pero no me culpes si no duermes en toda la noche.

Damian bufo sin contestar, el adolescente se marcho con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Damian regreso su mirada en la billetera, miro el resto de las cosas, deteniéndose cuando algo llamo su atención. Una foto pequeña escondida entre fotos de mujeres bailando. Un rostro demasiado familiar aparecía junto al hombre, dueño de la billetera… ¡Era ese científico! ¡El hombre que toma a Goliath! ¿Cómo es posible? Damian inspecciono la foto con más ímpetu, y noto las mismas letras de la tarjeta de presentación. ¡Esa era la clave de todo!

— **A.R.G.U.S…**

—¡Muy bien chico, aquí traigo tú-! ¿Eh?

El mesero pestañeo al ver la mesa vacía.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡DAMIAN! ¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO? —Grito Billy molesto, indignado, pero sobre todo aliviado al ver al chico más joven correr hacía ellos.

Colin guardo silencio, aliviado al ver al chico sano y salvo. Damian respirando ligeramente agitado tendió la tarjeta a Billy. Billy y Colin, que se posiciono atrás del más alto, leyeron la tarjeta sin comprender.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡E-es la clave!

—¿La clave? —Preguntaron a coro los otros dos.

—¡La clave para encontrar a Goliath!

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 _Hola holaaa!_

 _Aquí un nuevo capitulo para ustedes. Y para mi felicidad y tal vez la suya, en el próximo capitulo ¡Al fin! Toda la familia se reunirá, pero no como muchos quisieran. Muajajaja Otra cosa, los chicos tienen una pista para encontrar a Goliath ¡Es genial yaay!_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Acepto comentarios críticos y de amorsh jajaja xD okay okay ando emocionada._

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza, que es típico de mí, pero el mes pasado estuve haciendo más viajes por causa del trabajo y les juro, estoy muerta Dx gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo. En especial a:_ _ **"Ventum-TheCrazyCuy**_ _gracias por leer los créditos(?) espero contar contigo para cuando tenga ataques de bloqueos. Con lo del Crossover de Batman/Iron Man de hecho sí. Si tengo en mente hacer una fusión; pero no mesclara a las familias completas de estos dos, al menos no al principio. Es más, Damian y Tony (Que son mis favoritos, por eso ellos serán protagonistas) tendrán un momento de locos y llenas de aventuras, pero eso será uuuuuh tiempos luz de distancia xD primero quiero hacer un Fick donde Tony es el protagonista (El cual ya estoy escribiendo, y esa es otra razón por la que me estoy tardando en actualizar)._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	12. Chapter 12

do

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Serie Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción suelen ser sólo DC Comics y sus propios creadores junto a los socios que ayudan a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en el fondo de su mente cuando su madre se presenta a las pruebas sangrientas durante _**"El año de sangre"**_

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.CONFRONTACIÓN.**

 _Tres_ _semanas_ _después_ _…_

 **Puerto de gótico**

 **25 DE ABRIL 9:45 PM**

\- _¿Todos en posición?_

\- _Aquí Nightwing, listo en posición._

\- _Robin aquí. Esperando órdenes._

\- _Cielos remplazo. Se un poco más original._

\- _¡Jason!_

\- _No hay nombres en el campo, "_ _ **DickFace"**_

\- _Capucha roja ..._

— _*Suspiro* Ya estoy aquí viejo murciélago. Solo terminemos con esto para que pueda largarme. Tengo mejores lugares en donde estar ¿Sabes?_

— _Bien. Andando._

Batman junto a sus hijos se deslizaron por diferentes puntos ingresando a un almacén viejo. La familia del murciélago rodeo exitosamente a un grupo de extorsionistas y traficantes de personas, especialmente niños, que es la principal razón por la que Jason acepto ayudar en esta misión. Batman frunció el seño, al ver el grupo de personas, reconoció a algunos por delitos anteriores; así como a las cabecillas, según los datos que había recolectado, faltaba gente y entre ellos su principal sospechoso: "Paul Chang." Miembro conocido de A.R.G.U.S. bajo la dirección de nada menos que Amanda Waller.

Un _click_ repentino sonó justo detrás de su cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que trajo el murciélago.

—Y no es el único. Mira, encontré un pajarito.

Batman entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara, uno de los traficantes apuntaba con un arma de fuego la cabeza de Robin, el chico maravilla camino al frente cerca de Batman con las manos en alto. Tim estaba comprometido, solo quedaban Nightwing y Red Hood para terminar con el grupo.

—¡Somos tres, mira quien vino a visitarnos desde Bludhaven!

Batman gruño al ver a Nightwing caminar cerca hacia ellos con las manos alzadas y sin sus tonfas, las cuales descansaban en la cintura de el hombre que lo apuntaba con una escopeta de caza.

—Pero que sorpresa, no tan sorprendente. —Batman miro de perfil al hombre que buscaba. Paul Chang sonrió mostrando todos los dientes al sentir la mirada de Batman en su persona.

—Paul Chang. Miembro del Grupo de Investigación Avanzada en vías para la Unidad Superhumana. —Chang de alguna forma logro ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

—¡Bueno, me conoces, eso es simplemente excepcional! Pero me temo que me tienes en desventaja aquí, Batman. ¿Por qué no te quito esa mascara? Debes sentirte grosero por usarla en esta pequeña reunión de amigos.

Chang acerco su mano a la máscara del murciélago. Hubo un chasquido repentino, fuerte en el almacén. Le siguió un segundo, y luego un tercero. Paul había gritado con el primer disparo que lo había rosado en la mano, provocando el caos. Batman, Nightwing y Robin rápidamente desarmaron a los hombres que tenían cerca, lanzando las armas lejos de sus dueños.

Red Hood reía y juraba cuanta maldición se sabía, disparando a diestra y siniestra a todos los hombres que intentaban acercarse.

—¡No vayas a matarlos! —Gritó Nightwing.

—¡Cállate, no me importa! —Gruño Red Hood disparando a otro hombre en la pierna.

—¿Ese es Red Hood? ¡Eso si es una sorpresa! HAHAHA pero no importa eso ¡Estamos igual de preparados para él!

Paul Chang chasqueo sus dedos, los hombres rápidamente se lanzaron a la familia, pero no solo ellos, desde diferentes partes del almacén más hombres fueron apareciendo con bates, cadenas o cuchillos, atacando a Batman y sus allegados.

—¡No se separen! —Batman ordenó.

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡Batman y los otros están aquí!_

— _No importa. Seguiremos con el plan._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Si. Es más… La aparición de Batman me ha dado una idea._

— _Ugh. ¿Por qué presiento que no me va a gustar esta idea tuya?_

— _Para ser claros. Ni siquiera te gustó el plan, Shazam. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?_

— _Pobre ingenua y joven alma. Aun no conoce los oscuros horrores que llevan las ideas de Robin. Aun eres joven Abuse, ya aprenderás._

— _Solo para que sepas… Estoy poniendo los ojos._

— _¡Concéntrense!_

— _Bien. ¿Qué haremos?_

— _Por ahora se quedan donde están. Yo entrare solo._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_

— _Esperen la señal._

— _¿Qué-? ¡Espera un segundo! ¡DAM-!_

— _SHH. ¡Es Robin, no digas su nombre!_

— _Agh. Voy a matarlo._

— _Oye… ¿Cuál es la señal?_

—…

—…

— _¡VOY A MATARLO!_

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Robin tu izquierda! —Robin rápidamente salto a un lado sin dudar evitando que un bat metálico lo golpeara en la cabeza. Usando su bastón metálico golpeo a su atacante en el estomago primero y luego con un movimiento circular golpeo su cabeza dejando inconsciente al hombre. Robin rápidamente corrió a ponerse espalda con espalda con Nightwing.

—Esto parece no tener fin.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya te aburriste? —Tim rodo los ojos, antes los comentarios de su hermano mayor.

—Para nada. No soy un anciano como tú. —Jason bufó al escucharlo cuando salto cerca de ellos.

—Dejen la platica para cuando estén tomando de su té señoritas. —Jason bloqueo a un hombre robusto con sus pistolas en mano, empujando hacía atrás, levanto una pierna pateándolo en la boca, salpicando un chorro de sangre por su ataque—. ¡Menos quejas de niña, y más acción!

Batman lanzo unas pequeñas esferas metálicas que expulsaron un gas oscuro, los hombres cerca empezaron a toser con fuerza con solo oler ligeramente el gas mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lloriquear. Sin más Batman los noqueo uno por uno.

Paul Chang poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Eran treinta hombres contra cuatro! ¿Cómo era que aun así sus hombres caían como moscas?

—¡Maldita sea hagan algo! —Grito

—¿Ya no pueden más? —Se burlo Red Hood mientras disparaba a otro hombre en el hombro.

Paul abrió la boca para maldecir a toda la descendencia de Red Hood, pero no pudo hacerlo ante la aparición de un nuevo jugador que cayo desde el techo del almacén, provocando que todo se detuviera a su alrededor.

 **(RWBY – I MAY FALL** **)**

La figura que estaba en cuclillas fue levantándose lentamente, o eso pareció a la vista de los demás, mostrando la figura de un niño vestido de blanco, con botas grises y guantes también, traía un cinturón gris ajustado sosteniendo la funda de una espada, con la espada desenfundada y lista para usar en su mano derecha. Una capa larga que llegaba hasta sus rodillas caía sobre sus hombros y su capucha sobre su cabeza cubriendo su rostro por completo.

Damian miro a sus alrededores hasta que encontró a Paul Chang, justo cuando Jason grito:

—¿Quién invito a un mocoso a la fiesta?

Batman y Robin se tensaron al ver al niño ¡Ahí estaba él! ¡Damian estaba justo frente a ellos!

Damian levanto su espada apuntando a su objetivo.

—Paul Chang.

Todos juran que lo que paso a continuación fue algo que solo podías ver en películas.

Damian corrió con espada en mano, hacia Chang, como todo un samurái lo haría. Llegando al muro compuesto por humanos. Damian salto alto, rápido y con elegancia parándose en la cara de uno de los hombres y luego correr por encima de las cabezas de otros tres hombres antes de caer al suelo esquivando una bala que paso por encima de su cabeza.

Fue el sonido de la bala el inicio nuevamente de la pelea, pero ahora muchos de los criminales se enfrascaban por detener al niño.

Incluyendo al murciélago.

Damian se agacho evitando un bat de madera con clavos que pasaba con fuerza encima de su cabeza, moviendo su mano con maestría movió su espada de abajo para arriba dando un corte limpio a su atacante.

Muchos jadearon asustados al ver como el bat de madera se partía en dos con un corte muy parecido a cuando cortabas mantequilla.

—¿Cuánto filo tiene esa mierda? —Al parecer las malas expresiones de Red Hood serían permitidas esa noche.

El hombre retrocedió con el rostro pálido dejando caer el bat roto y soltó un grito de terror segundos después al ver como su playera se descocía por el corte, además de una línea roja se formaba en su pecho no tan profunda en su pecho. Muchos retrocedieron al notar que el niño era notablemente peligroso.

Damian aun en el suelo giro a un lado cuando tres hombres se abalanzaron encima. Agito su espada contra el cuchillo del criminal destruyéndola en el acto y cortando gravemente al hombre.

Ignorando los gritos del pobre diablo, Damian deslizo su espada frente suyo como escudo de una cadena de metal que a punto estuvo de enrollarse en su cuello. Un hombre corpulento tiro de la cadena y a Damian con ella. Estando en el aire saco la funda de la espada de su cinturón, y con ella golpeo con fuerza el cuello del hombre aturdiéndolo, seguido de una patada justo en el abdomen.

—Esto servirá. —Dijo el niño tomando la cadena del hombre inconsciente renovando su carrera hacía Paul Chang.

—¡D-DETENGALO! ¡DETENGAN A ESE NIÑO! —Gritó Paul.

Varios hombres se adelantaron para bloquear al niño. Damian salto sobre las cajas de madera que rodeaban el almacén, esquivando a la mayoría, Damian alzo su espada listo para cortar a un hombre, pero un batarang chocando con su espada lo desvió.

El hombre grito por lo cerca que la espada había pasado.

— TT —Damian Chasqueo la lengua. Miro al responsable de lanzar el batarang encontrándose con Drake.

—No Muertes. —Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Robin borro su sonrisa cuando Damian corrió directo hacía el. Soltando un grito sorprendido se hizo a un lado cuando el niño uso la funda de la espada para golpearlo con ella.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Callo cuando escucho un gimoteo de ahogamiento detrás suyo. Robin volteo a ver a un hombre que se agarro el cuello entre gemidos inclinándose hasta quedar de rodias—. ¿Eh? Tú… ¿Me has salvado?

Robin volteo a ver al niño, pero este ya corría lejos. Robin no era el único sorprendido, Batman también lo estaba, desde que apareció no había podido apartar su mirada no más de unos segundos.

—¡El pequeño asesino quiere a nuestro hombre! —Grito Red Hood mientras ayudaba a Dick a golpear a un grupo de hombres al suelo.

Nightwing hizo una patada voladora hacía atrás.

—No tenemos de otra, tendremos que detener al chico nosotros.

—¿Cómo que nosotros? Nosotros, suena a ti y a mi trabajando en equipo, cosa que no va a suceder. Además, el mocoso es problema de Batman no mío.

—¡Solo detén al niño! —Gruño Nightwing perdiendo la paciencia.

Red Hood dio un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarle los dientes al tipo que lo atacaba, tomo su pistola y apunto con ella a Nightwing.

—No. Me. Des. Ordenes. Polla, o lo próxima bala que dispare tendrá tu nombre en ella. —Dijo entre dientes. Nightwing miro detrás del antifaz a su hermano con resignación.

—Como quieras.

Nightwing empujo la pistola a un lado y corrió detrás del niño. Red Hood le dio una ultima patada a otro traficante antes de correr detrás de Nightwing.

Nightwing salto frente al niño bloqueando su camino.

—¿No eres demasiado joven para jugar con una espada? —Preguntó Nightwing, se lanzó sobre el niño, pero este lo esquivo saltando hacía atrás.

Nightwing y Damian comenzaron una serie de ataques y bloqueos mientras el mayor hacía todo para evitar que el niño avanzara, con sus movimientos acrobáticos.

— TT ¿No eres demasiado viejo para bailar cómo niña? —Contrataco Damian. Nightwing nuevamente se abalanzo sobre el niño, y Damian aprovecho a usar la espalda del mas alto como catapulta y alejarse de Nightwing.

—¡Oye!

Damian ignoro el grito del hijo mayor de Batman, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. ¡Necesitaba terminar con todo ahora! Paul Chang maldijo y corrió alejándose del mocoso psicópata. Usando la cadena de metal de antes, Damian la agito con habilidad, y como si una vaca fuese, lanzó la cadena a los pies de Paul tirándolo al suelo cuando la cadena se enredó en sus tobillos.

—¡UGH!

Damian rápidamente le dio una patada en la cara del hombre aturdiéndolo, tomo sus manos, junto a sus piernas y lo amarro, al estilo "Lazo del Oeste" justo a tiempo cuando una bala rosaba a un costado de su cara.

Red Hood asintió satisfactoriamente al ver la línea de sangre deslizarse por la mejilla del niño.

—Ese tiro solo fue una advertencia niño. La próxima vez no fallare.

—…

—¿No hablas? ¿Acaso Batman te arranco la lengua? —Preguntó burlón.

—No. Pero es una pena que el Jocker no te la arrancara a ti. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jason vio rojo. Y sin escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos o padre comenzó a disparar contra el niño.

Damian con la ayuda de su espada bloqueo la mayoría de los disparos que no dejaban de sonar por todo el lugar. Tomo el cuerpo de Paul Chang que no dejaba de gritar, con su pequeño cuerpo, resguardándose detrás de unas cajas mientras eran bombardeados.

—¡Red Hood!

—¡Detente!

Damian escucho a su padre y a uno de sus protegidos gritarle a Red Hood, pero solo parecían calentar la furia de Todd. Ya era hora de lanzar su "señal" a sus compañeros, esperaba usarla en su huida en su plan original, pero esto sería igual de bueno.

Damian saco una botella de vidrió con líquidos inflamables que se mesclaban cada vez que era agitada, además de un pañuelo blanco que salía de la botella que representaba una "mecha"

Damian levantó la cabeza de su cuartel, solo para bajarla rápidamente cuando una bala casi le da entre ceja y ceja. Estaba muy tentado lanzar el " **Coctel Motolov** *" al zombi ese; pero estaba seguro que su padre y William no lo verían con buenos ojos, además no quería volver a ser sermoneado, ya había tenido suficiente con el sermón de horas del porque robar es malo de Billy.

—¡SAL PEQUEÑA MIERDA!

Damian salto sobre la caja, cuando se detuvieron los disparos, y lanzó la botella de vidrio. Red Hood levanto la pistola y disparo al mismo tiempo que Robin gritaba:

—¡Cúbranse!

La explosión de llamas termino siendo mas grande de lo que Damian pensaba, pero fue lo suficientemente pequeña para evitar que salieran disparados por el aire. Bueno la próxima vez trataría de no usar tanto químico.

Paul Chang grito blasfemias a sus lacayos que habían huido con la explosión, o por no tener nada que ver con un Red Hood enojado. Damian lo pateo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Red Hood se quito la chaqueta cuando esta comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente y evitar que lo quemara vivo.

—¡ESA ERA MI CHAQUETA FAVORITA!

—¡Ya cállate Red Hood! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa para empezar!

—¿Qué dijiste mierda? —Parecía que Jason y Tim iban a matarse entre sí, y ni siquiera Nightwing podría detenerlos. Batman gruño mirando a los alrededores casi todo estaba en llamas, regreso su mirada en donde se paraba el chico.

En el momento de la explosión la capucha de la capa había volado lejos de la cabeza del niño, mostrando medio rostro, pues una máscara blanca cubría de su nariz para arriba. Batman camino hacía Damian ignorando el caos a su alrededor y el hecho de que sus hijos se detuvieron en su intento de arrancarse las cabezas para verlo.

Cuando estuvo a cinco pasos del chico se detuvo.

—¿Qué quiere la liga con Paul Chang? —Preguntó Batman. Damian negó con la cabeza.

—No la liga. Yo.

Batman sintió que un poco de peso dejaba sus hombros; pero aun así…

—¿Qué es lo que buscas de un hombre como Paul Chang?

Damian entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara. ¿Acaso Batman estaba haciendo tiempo? No. No parecía el caso… ¿Entonces?

—Tres días. —Dijo levantando su mano con tres dedos extendidos. Batman y los otros no entendieron—. En tres días, Paul Chang estará en prisión. Puedes preguntarle entonces.

Damian no era estúpido. Sabía que darle información a Batman era para tenerlo siempre detrás suyo.

Damian bajo la mano y les dio la espalda para marcharse de ahí. Batman se acercó, pero no pudo llegar al muchacho, pues justo en el momento el techo cedió cuando relámpagos lo atravesaron con poder, fuerza y una figura pequeña bajo volando hacía donde estaba Damian.

—Enserio Robin ¿Una explosión? ¿Esa es la señal? ¿Estás loco? —Dijo la figura encapuchada quejándose mientras tomaba a Paul Chang del suelo.

—Luego. Vámonos de aquí.

—¡Espera! —Batman saltó hacía ellos. Damian saltó hacía Shazam, quien lo tomo con su mano libre y voló lejos del alcance de Batman.

—¡TRES DÍAS! —Gritó Damian cuando Shazam los saco volando con ayuda de la velocidad de mercurio, dejando a la familia del murciélago atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tres días después…_

 **Y en otras noticias. Un hombre identificado como Paul Chang de 42 años de edad, fue encontrado esta mañana golpeado y amordazado frente a la prisión de ciudad Gótica. Aun se desconocen a los presuntos responsables de este crimen, pero la policía sospecha que es un ajuste de cuentas, pues a un lado del cuerpo moribundo de esté hombre se encontraron varios documentos con pruebas que Paul Chang ES el jefe de una organización del bajo mundo de trafico de personas. La policía esta investigando al hombre en…**

La televisión se apago de repente. El control remoto fue colocado en una mesa de cristal. El hombre en la habitación volteo a ver a la mujer que estaba sentada en una silla de cuero.

Amanda Waller sin pestañar dijo:

—Borren todos los datos de Paul Chang relacionados con nosotros. No quiero que quede ni un solo dato o evidencia de que ese hombre trabajo alguna vez en A.R.G.U.S. ¿Queda claro?

—Si señora.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Alerta de nuevo capítulo! Jaja ¿Qué les pareció? Uff… les juro que sentí largo terminar esto… creí que nunca terminaría xC_

 _¡Al fin una pequeña interacción entre Bruce y su hijo! Es una pena que fue tras máscaras, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? En todo caso, termina el Acto 1. Empezaremos con el 2 y eso significa ¡Viajeeee! Nuestros niños volverán a viajar a nueva ciudad por tiempo yay. PERO, pero._ _ **No es vida si no hay peros ¿Verdad?**_ _JAJAJA la próxima actualización no será capítulo, será un_ _ **OMAKE**_ _donde se explicarán ciertas cosas como, por ejemplo: (1) Damian le cuenta a Billy de Talia y la liga. (2) El Sermón De Billy (3) La escena de los peces saltando al barco de Arthur (4) de donde sacaron las armas y comunicadores._

 _Cosa así. xD no estarán en orden. Por que así soy yo e3é me gusta el desorden Mhahahaha_

 _Ahora, algunos, no todos, me han preguntado si Maps / Maya / Nobody saldrá en esta historia. La respuesta es sí. Si saldrá, pero ando en un dilema ... Sí, ¿cómo me dirijo a ella? ¿Mapas o maya? ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Si comentan por favor voten por su nombre original o en español, tomad en cuenta a todos como en Fanfiction y en A03 que por you and it to you to you to you have have have public._

 _ **SECTOR (*):**_

 _ **COCTEL MOTOLOV:**_ _Son botellas de vidrio llenas de líquido inflamable, que requieren una fuente externa de llama, generalmente una mecha. Solo se utiliza material: fósforo blanco, benceno, agua y caucho._

 _Creo que eso sería todo ... ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Los aprecio mucho jeje los veo en la próxima._


	13. Chapter 13

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante _**"The yeard of blood"**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ Bueno ha llegado a mí persona, un dato curioso, de sus comentarios con respecto a Maya y Maps. Que al parecer son dos personajes completamente diferentes. Lo cual me parece raro… Y espero no haber ofendido a nadie por ello. Pero; les juro por mi eterno amor por Damian (Si… así de loquita estoy) que cuando me leí los comics estos dos personajes eran el mismo, ya que para empezar lo leí en inglés, porque por más que buscara nunca encontré la versión en español y cuando conocí a Maya Ducard en la versión que encontré Maya era también "Maps" así que cuando leí sus comentarios me extrañe y comencé a investigar nuevamente y bueno tienen razón. Así que solo puedo avergonzarme lo justo y seguir, pues no puedo detenerme por esta piedra en mi camino. Además del hecho que también tengo la culpa por no leer bien ugh. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba aprovecho este espacio para decirles a aquellas personas que me preguntaron con respecto a **Suren Darga** y al igual que Maya, la respuesta es sí, si aparecerá, de hecho este personaje será un importante ente en la vida de los chicos… y bueno sin más que decirles comencemos!

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.OMAKE #01.**

 _ **000:**_ _ **lealtad**_ _ **…**_

—Habibi _*._ ¿Entiendes? —Talia preguntó al pequeño Damian. Una sonrisa amorosa hacia su heredero, creció en sus labios, producto de aquella única noche de amor con su amado.

Los inocentes y grandes ojos de Damian parpadearon confundidos.

—Pero madre. No comprendo ¿Por qué debo elegir entre el abuelo y tú? —Talia suspiro. Alzo una mano colocándola sobre la cabeza del niño. Su mano lograba cubrir toda la pequeña cabeza de su hijo. La mano de Talia acaricio las pequeñas hebras oscuras antes de deslizar su mano a la pequeña y regordeta mejilla de su más grande creación y frotarla con amor.

—Porque Habibi. Tal vez no ahora, ni en un futuro próximo; pero llegara el día cuando los ideales de mi padre y los míos choquen, y lo inevitable vendrá, con la liga dividiéndose en los que han seguido a mi padre desde el comienzo y aquellos que lucharan por mi hasta su último aliento.

—¿Cómo Ravi? —Preguntó Damian, apoyándose más en el cálido toque de su madre. Talia asintió, moviendo su mano al pequeño cuello de su hijo y jalarlo suavemente hacia su pecho.

—Exacto. Así como Ravi me ha demostrado su lealtad hacía mí. Llegara el día cuando tú también elegirás a quién eres leal, Habibi. —Talia tomo el mentón de Damian y con suavidad inclino su cabeza hacía arriba para depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo.

Damian miro a su madre con fuego en su mirada.

—No.

—¿No?

—No hay que esperar a que ese día llegue. Te elijo a ti, madre.

Talia sonrío amena ante las palabras de su hijo y luego negó.

—Dices eso. Pero ¿Qué pasa si tuvieras que elegir entre tu padre y yo? —Talia sabía del amor que Damian le tenía a su padre, aun sin haberlo visto una sola vez en su vida. Damian podría ser físicamente igual a Bruce, pero sus ojos y esa enorme necesidad de amar y ser amado al punto de la obsesión provenían de ella, así que sabiendo esto y por muy injusto que fuera. Talia le preguntó para saber la respuesta de su hijo… Pero la sorprendida termino siendo ella cuando Damian respondió:

—¡Te elegiría a ti!

—¿Eh?

—¡Te elijo a ti madre! —Damian sonrió y se acerco a su madre, coloco sus manos en la cintura y recostó su rostro en su vientre—. Así siempre podre cuidarte. Te amo madre.

Talia sintió la bilis subir hasta su garganta y quedarse ahí al escuchar el amor que Damian había puesto en esas palabras.

—Yo también… Te amo, Habibi.

 **001: Angustia…**

Bruce miro rápidamente a sus alrededores. Esperando, _rogando_ a cualquier deidad arriba en el cielo que lo ayudara para esta horrible situación. Ahora sin tan solo pudiera deslizarse por la puerta…

—Amo Bruce. —La tranquila, pero muy severa voz de Alfred a su espalda hizo saltar al joven Bruce de su escondite.

—A-Alfred… P-por favor… n-no me obligues. —Tartamudeo Bruce.

—Lo siento mucho, amo Bruce. —Por el tono calmado y divertido del hombre mayor, era muy claro que no lo sentía. Bruce gimió contra su destino—. Pero ya es hora de que hablemos de un tema muy importante… ¡La pubertad!

Bruce gimió más fuerte esta vez.

 **002: Comida.**

Damian observo a Billy desde la rama en el árbol. Al paso que iba el niño no duraría sin comer, sintió una molesta necesidad de ayudar al niño… Supo de inmediato que era culpa del viejo mago barbudo, suspirando molesto salto de la rama.

Goliath abrió los ojos soltando su ya famoso: _»Ree?«_

—Shh. Vuelve a dormir. Cuida de Batson mientras no estoy.

 _»Ree!«_ Goliath se acomodó y volvió a dormirse en cuestión de segundos. Damian puso los ojos ante la bola de pelos perezosa y luego se alejo para buscar comida para Batson.

Fueron nada más un par de minutos caminando cuando Damian encontró frutas comestibles, tomo varías y regreso a su campamento improvisado. Coloco solo un par de frutas lo suficientemente grandes para Batson.

Damian miro el rostro sucio y cansado de William, pero un segundo después el rostro de Billy cambió y en su lugar se encontró mirando su propio rostro de hace dos años. Damian Bufó.

—No sabes la suerte que tienes Batson. Al menos me tienes, me hubiera gustado que alguien hubiera estado ahí para mí. —Damian se levanto de su posición y salto nuevamente a su ya proclamada rama del árbol con Goliath siguiéndolo. Damian acaricio el pelaje rojo del Batdragon sin percatarse de los ojos cansados que los miraban desde el suelo.

 **003: Colin.**

—¿Qué haremos con él?

—No vamos a llevarlo con nosotros, ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¡Pero Dami! ¡No podemos dejarlo solo, no tiene familia! —Se quejo Billy lo más bajo que pudo mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles de Gótica.

—Por si no te acuerdas, William. Ese chico te noqueo, y tu eres casi tan fuerte como Superman. Él se las arreglará.

—Pero, pero ¿Y si vuelvo a perder el control? ¡Solo el podría detenerme! ¡Yo digo que se quede con nosotros! ¡Además le debemos por su ayuda!

Damian rodo los ojos.

—¿Acaso quieres involucrarlo en la búsqueda de Goliath, o la liga? Porqué, te recuerdo William, ellos me mataran si saben que estoy con vida y no he hecho nada por regresar.

Billy se mordió el labio inferior y miro al frente observando la espalda del pelirrojo. Suspirando asintió.

—Bien, tú ganas. Pero, por favor Dami, que se quede con nosotros hasta que encontremos un lugar donde pueda obtener comida y un lugar para dormir. —Billy rápidamente tomo la mano de Damian cuando este habría la boca— Por favor.

Damian sintió un tic en su ojo derecho.

—Bien. —Casi escupiendo acepto.

—¡Gracias hermanito! —Dijo con un susurro aliviado. Damian alzo una ceja interrogante.

—¡Chicos aquí hay un hogar de indigentes! —Grito Colin agitando su mano llamando la atención de los dos pelinegros.

—¡Genial!

 **004: Peces…**

—¡Aquí! —Arthur puso una cubeta cerca de Damian mojándolo cuando el agua dentro del recipiente se agito. Damian se inclino mirando su interior y alzo una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que hare con un balde lleno de gusanos? —Arthur se rió de buena gana como si Damian hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes. Sin cambiar su expresión Damian inclino la cabeza a un lado sin comprender porque el rubio se ría.

—¡Vamos a pescar! ¿Qué más?

—No entiendo que es lo gracioso de pescar, Curry.

—Solo creí que hacer algo de deporte te animaría. Mi papá y yo lo hacíamos cada vez que navegábamos.

—Pescar no es un deporte Curry. ¿Estas loco?

—¡Vamos! Inténtalo ¿Si? —Arthur le paso una caña de pescar. Damian la tomo mirando el instrumento antes de encogerse de hombros, tomo un gusano de la cubeta que se retorcía.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al niño. Un sentimiento de euforia surgió en su pecho ¿Acaso así se había sentido su padre la primera vez que lo había llevado a pescar?

—Bien… ¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno ahora lanzas el señuelo y a esperar. Mira muy atento como lo hago yo.

Arthur hizo una increíble demostración de su habilidad con la caña de pescar y cuando insto a Damian a intentarlo. Arthur Curry tuvo que cerrar la boca para evitar tragar insectos cuando Damian imito a la perfección sus movimientos.

—¿Ahora?

—B-bueno… ahora tenemos que esperar a que un pescado pique el anzuelo y es cuando tiras del carrete.

Damian asintió y miro su caña, un silencio incomodo cayo sobre ellos, pero gracias a los juegos de Goliath con una gaviota pudieron sobrevivir a los primeros quince minutos…

—Esto es aburrido. —Damian se apoyó en su mejilla con su puño izquierdo cuando pasaron otros veinte minutos.

—Vamos. Estoy seguro que los peces se están peleando ahora mismo por morder tu anzuelo… —Dijo bajando la voz insegura.

—Lo que digas. —Damian cerro los ojos. Pero el sonido de un chapoteo hizo que los abriera de nuevo. Un pez había saltado dentro del barco… —¿Qué?

Damian iba a tomarlo cuando a ese pez le siguió un segundo y luego un tercero, fue cuestión de un pestañeo cuando una horda de peces salto a la cubierta del barco. Damian estaba confundido.

—¿Por qué los peces saltan hacía el barco? —Damian se perdió la risa nerviosa de Arthur ante el rugido feliz de Goliath, opacándolo al ver tanto pescado.

 **005: Sermón, armamento y ropa…**

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡DAMIAN! —Grito Billy agitando una billetera en su mano. Damian puso los ojos y Colin se encogió ante el poderoso bramido.

—¿Qué?

—No vengas a mi con esos "¿Qué?" ¿Qué es esto? —Dijo poniendo la billetera a solo pulgadas del rostro de Damian.

—Para empezar, no vine hacia ti, tú lo hiciste. En segundo lugar, por si no lo habías notado, eso que tienes en la mano es un objeto de uso cotidiano llamado billetera de bolsillo. Se usa para guardar documentos personales, tarjetas de crédito o débito, dinero, tarjetas de presentación, fotos, etc. —Damian aparto la billetera de su cara, guardándola en su bolsillo del sudadero. Camino mirando a sus alrededores para ver si nadie los seguía.

Colin sintió que el aire se volvía aun más frío cuando vio una vena palpitar en el cuello de Billy.

—¡NO LO DECÍA LITERALMENTE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON UNA BILLETERA AGENA, DAMIAN?! —Gruño entre dientes lo más bajo que su furia le permitió, aunque estaba muy tentado a gritarlo sin importar si lo escuchaban o no en su arrebato.

—¡Oh! Se lo robe a un tipo. —Dijo hablando como cualquier día cotidiano, metiéndose a un callejón con los otros pisándole los talones.

Billy sintió un tic en su ojo, Colin sudo asustado al ver pequeñas chiscas formarse en su puño apretado.

—B-bueno, entonces… ¿A dónde nos llevas Damian? —Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema de la billetera.

—La liga de los asesinos tiene una red de información en todo el mundo, es por eso que siempre sabemos todo de todos. Y eso no sería posible sin una sede establecida en cada pueblo o ciudad…

—Entonces… ¿Iremos a esa sede? ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que te reconocerán? —Preguntó Billy haciendo a un lado su enfado.

—Necesitamos equipo. Para ser honesto, nuestras ropas no están hechas para una infiltración, un interrogatorio o una pelea; además de eso, necesito un arma, tú tienes poderes otorgados por un antiguo mago y Wilkes esta alterado genéticamente, ustedes ya son su propia arma. ¿Pero yo? Necesito una espada.

—Pero… Tienes entrenamiento ninja. ¿Para que necesitas una espada? —Preguntó Colin curioso.

—No es entrenamiento ninja, es… ¡Aguarden! —Damian detuvo a los otros chicos con un gesto de mano, pero eso no evito que Billy como Colin chocaran contra la espalda del más pequeño. Damian los fulmino con la mirada mientras los chicos pedían disculpas silenciosamente.

Miro la entrada de la sede donde un grupo de hombres estaba parado. Damian regreso su mirada hacia sus compañeros de viaje.

—Quédense aquí. Iré solo. —Damian fue retenido por Billy antes de siquiera terminar de voltearse.

—¡Damian! ¡No!

—P-puede ser peligroso. —Apoyo Colin preocupado.

—Estará bien. Siempre y cuando pueda responder. —Dijo Damian quitando la mano de Billy de su brazo. Cubriendo su rostro con la capucha del sudadero.

—Damian… —Billy se mordió el labio angustiado y no fue el único, Colin parecía que en cualquier momento iba a gritar.

Los hombres parados en la puerta se enderezaron.

—¡ALTO! —Damian se detuvo—. ¿Quién es tu patrón?

—"Nací con el demonio como mi patrón a un lado de la cama cuando vine al mundo y ha estado conmigo desde entonces" *****

Los hombres que custodiaban la puerta se hicieron a un lado y Damian entro en la sede perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos.

Billy sujeto una mano de Colin con fuerza cuando vio al chico hiperventilar, Colin se acercó a Billy apoderándose del brazo completo del chico más alto y se quedo ahí. Pasó media hora cuando Damian volvió a salir de la sede con una enorme bolsa negra. Cuando Damian estuvo al alcance de la mano y oculto de la vista de los hombres ambos Billy y Colin no se contuvieron en jalar al chico y apretarlo con fuerza en un gran e incómodo abrazo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Colin se frotaba contra Damian como si al frotarse lograría fusionarse con el chico más joven.

—¡Fue la media hora más estresante de mi vida! —Billy no estaba mucho mejor que el pelirrojo.

Damian entrecerró los ojos apretando sus labios con fuerza para no gritar blasfemias a los otros chicos… Porque si era sincero Damian pensó que por un segundo no lograría salir de ahí, pues chocarse con **Sportmaster** de entre todos los asesinos no estaba entre sus planes, y no peor… Es que no sabía si Lawrence Crock lo había reconocido. Uno de los tantos asesinos más leales hacia su abuelo.

—Vámonos.

Billy tomo la bolsa y la colgó sobre su hombre. Pestañando al sentir el peso en la bolsa.

—¡Como pesa! ¿Qué tanto traes aquí?

—Mi espada, ropa, comunicadores, una laptop, cuerdas, cuchillos, explosivos y una Taser X2. Además, por la compra de los cuchillos me dieron un Kusarigama* a mitad de precio.

—Wao… ¡Eso es genial! —Dijo emocionado Colin.

—¡Si!... Espera… ¿De donde sacaste el dinero para comprar todo esto?

—De aquí. —Damian alzo una tarjeta de crédito con cara de poker.

Colin se palmeo la cara, Billy se puso rojo de enojo.

—¡DAMIAN!

 **006: Herencia…**

—¡Fue sin dudas el día más loco y genial de toda mi vida! —Chillo Billy emocionado después de todo el caos de Black Adam—. ¡Tengo poderes!

Billy volvió a reír por duodécima vez esa tarde. Damian ya podía sentir como un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba con la risita molesta de Batson.

—¿Damian?

—¿Qué quieres ahora Batson?

—¿Es cierto? Lo que dijo el mago Shazam ¿Es verdad?

—Tendrás que ser aún más específico que eso Batson.

—Lo de ser un heredero asesino.

—Si. —Damian camino lejos de Billy, tenía comprobar si Goliath no había salido corriendo por todo el caos que había habido.

—¿Puedes contarme? —Damian se detuvo y giro para ver a Billy, quien apretaba con fuerza su sudadera mientras miraba fascinado el suelo.

Damian se encogió de hombros y continuo con su camino.

—No hay mucho que contar. Mi abuelo es conocido como "La cabeza del demonio" y ha vagado por este mundo 400 años.

—¡¿400 años?! —Billy corrió para ponerse a un lado de Damian sin poder creerlo.

—Nh. Fue hace pocos años cuando conoció a mi abuela en un concierto de Rock, tuvieron una aventura de una noche y con el tiempo mi madre nació. Mi abuelo no dudo en arrebatar a mi madre de los brazos de la abuela. Así fue entonces que todo comenzó, mi abuelo la entreno en todo tipo de artes marciales, conocimientos bioquímicos y también en el arte de no poseer un corazón… Y ella era extraordinaria en ese campo… Hasta que un día, conoció a mi padre.

—¿Sabes quien puede ser tu padre Damian?

Damian asintió.

—Bruce Wayne. —Damian notó que Billy no reconoció el nombre, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que su padre era famoso incluso como civil—. Tal vez lo conozcas como: Batman.

—¡¿QUÉ?! T-tu padre es…

—Si.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Batman es un super héroe! Y sin ofender a tu madre, Damian. Pero, no sería ella algo así como ¿Una super villana? —Damian rolo los ojos.

—Si. Mi madre me contó que padre estaba en un viaje de entrenamiento en aquel entonces. Mi abuelo vio potencial en él como un digno sucesor, y no dudo en ponerlo a prueba. Lucharon, pero fue mi abuelo quien quedo en pie aquella vez, y mi padre golpeado como estaba no sobreviviría la noche, mi madre le rogo a mi abuelo para que lo dejara curarlo… Madre dice que se enamoro al instante de los ojos de mi padre. Y entonces…

—¡Wao, wao, wao! —Billy agito las manos. Damian alzo una ceja—. No vamos a entrar en detalles ¿Verdad? Porque soy muy feliz sin saber lo que paso después.

—TT. No tuvieron sexo al momento Batson, mi padre paso recuperándose toda una semana antes de que el decidiera poner su…

—¡LALALALALALALALALA! NO OIGO, NO OIGO ¡SOY DE PALO!

—Tú si que eres maduro ¿No Batson? —Damian rolo los ojos—. Cuando se acercaba la hora de partir, mi madre le pidió a mi padre que se quedara con ella. Que él y ella serían imparables si se quedaba y lideraba la liga de los asesinos. Mi padre la rechazo, y le dijo que lo mejor que ella podía hacer con la liga era hacerla desaparecer por completo.

Damian suspiro. Ya casi llegaban a la playa.

—Cuando mi padre se fue mi madre se puso manos a la obra. Yo no nací como otros niños. Fui creado en un vientre artificial como un nuevo proyecto de mi madre.

—¿Eh…?

—La liga tiene la tecnología y mi madre el conocimiento. No te veas tan sorprendido. Al igual que una vez mi abuelo lo hizo con mi madre, yo fui entrenado, no solo para la liga de los asesinos, sino también para destruir a mi padre. Superarlo en todos los aspectos. Ser el arma perfecta, contra personas como Batman o la liga de la justicia.

Después de eso los chicos llegaron a la playa y minutos después Billy conoció a Goliath. Billy grito como niña cuando la bola de pelos se le tiro encima y comenzó a gritar: _«¡NO ME COMAS, NO ME COMAS! ¡No soy delicioso!»_

—Tú sí que eres una reina del drama, Batson. ¡Goliath!

Fue ahí que Billy Batson observo un brillo que no había visto en Damian desde las pocas horas que llevaba de conocerlo. Y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Quieres ser un arma?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te preguntó, Damian ¿Quieres ser tú un arma? —Damian acaricio el pelaje rojo de Goliath.

—Fui entrenado para ser un arma.

—No es eso lo que pregunte. Damian.

Hubo silencio en la cueva opacado nada más por los gruñidos felices de Goliath.

—No. Hace poco, mejor dicho, desde que conocí a Goliath, me di cuenta que no quería ser un arma. Quiero vivir la vida como yo quiera, sin cadenas, sin ataduras.

—¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Extiende tus alas y vuela!

—No es tan fácil. La liga no permite desertores, así como así. Mi vida siempre estará en peligro, si es que no me han dado por muerto. Y dudo que mi madre crea que morí en un derrumbe de rocas… Además. —Damian miro a Billy molesto. Billy salto nervioso ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo—. Además, ahora estoy atado mágicamente a un niño molesto, que tiene más poder del que debería.

—¡Oye!

—¡Así que prepárate! ¡Porque el entrenamiento del infierno, está por comenzar!

Billy gimió.

 **Fin Omake#01**

* * *

 _¡Estoy muerta! Creía que no iba a terminar nunca ugh. No puedo creerlo ¡Mis omakes son más largos que los capítulos normales! *Hace cara de espanto* Y espero les haya gustado el primer omake._

 _Quiero informales a todos que el segundo Acto de la sería de Damian Wings tardara un poco, la otra semana vuelvo a viajar x.X y no podre escribir así que si no tengo falta de inspiración o me distraigo viendo anime JAJAJA entonces traeré el siguiente capitulo dentro de dos semanas… Esperemos que si. ¿Qué les parecio? Espero dejen sus comentarios con sus quejas y reclamos al 1-800-DamianWings. Jajajaja ¿Ok?_

 _Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios como siempre! Son fuentes de inspiración, así como levanta ánimos! GRACIAS!_

 **SIGNIFICADO DE (*):**

 **HABIBI:** Es un genero masculino, con origen en el idioma árabe que significa "Mi querido", "Mi amado", "Mi amor" y otros apodos afines.

" **Nací con el demonio como mi patrón a un lado de la cama cuando vine al mundo y ha estado conmigo desde entonces"** —Frase Dr. Holmes Asesino Psicópata.

 **KUSARIGAMA:** Es una hoz o una kama con una pesa enganchada al mango con una cadena.

 _Creo que eso sería todo… ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	14. Chapter 14

**DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en fondo de su mente cuando su madre lo sometió a las sangrientas pruebas durante _**"The yeard of blood"**_

 **NOTA:** Quiero decirles que ayer vi la película de **"Bohemian Rhapsody"** quede encantada, reí, llore, me sonroje y grite en ciertas partes de la película xD pero creo que mi primo quedo traumatizado de por vida fue tan gracioso, así que como es debido este capítulo está dedicado a la banda de Rock que lleno mi corazón Con la música de Rock, porque uno jamás olvida su primera canción de rock y la mía fue: **"We Will Rock You"**

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.QUEEN.**

 **RUTA DE RHODE ISLAND 7**

 **12 MAYO 10:09 A.M.**

Damian miraba a través de una ventana mientras el bus en el que viajaba junto a sus dos compañeros se detenía en una pequeña estación de gasolina, muchos de los pasajeros se levantaron una vez el conductor grito que tendrían cinco minutos para ir al baño, comprar comida o simplemente estirar las piernas.

Billy gimió con deleite mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de dejarlos caer como plomo hundiéndose en su asiento. Damian puso los ojos y Colin rio.

—Pareces un perezoso así, Billy. —Billy rio apenado. Levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del bus con Colin y Damian justo detrás.

—Nh. Siento que últimamente nos movemos demasiado. Ha este paso podría decirse que estaremos viajando por todo el país.

—Tt. No descansaremos hasta dar con el paradero de Goliath.

—Bueno primero tendremos que ir a _Kansas_ e infiltrarnos en la sede que está ahí. Buscaremos a Goliath, robaremos sus sucios secretos y luego iremos a la siguiente sede.

—No podemos dejar ninguna instalación sin revisar. Así como nosotros Goliath pudo ser trasladado.

Colin miro de un niño a otro, un tenso ambiente volvía a caer sobre sus dos amigos, así que Colin hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Palmeo sus hombros llamando su atención y con una sonrisa llena de esperanza dijo:

—No se preocupen. Estoy seguro que pronto lo encontraremos. Además, puede que el viaje sea largo, pero, sin duda debemos disfrutar lo máximo del viaje.

Billy asintió con su sonrisa mientras Damian fruncía el ceño.

—Esto no es un viaje de placer. —Colin asintió.

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea, pero Damian. En momentos como estos, tienes que disfrutar con la familia. Somos tu familia.

—Colin tiene razón. —Intervino Billy—. Te doy mi palabra, que cuando sea la hora, seré la espada que necesitas para rescatar a Goliath, pero ¿Ahora? Quiero ser el hermano que necesitas para que conozcas los placeres de la vida y ser un niño de verdad.

—Soy un niño de verdad. —Dijo molesto. Colin y Billy inclinaron las cabezas hacia atrás y rieron a carcajadas— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡ADMITES QUE ERES UN NIÑO! —Las risas solo hicieron más que empeorar cuando vieron la cara del niño normalmente estoico perder los estribos junto con su rostro completamente rojo.

—¡LOS MATARE!

Billy y Colin huyeron corriendo directo hacia la tienda con Damian pisándoles los talones, porque nadie se ríe de Damian Al ghul sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Un anciano que estaba detrás del mostrador rio cuando vio a los tres niños entrar corriendo, no pudo evitar pensar en sus nietos cuando los vio. Su esposa que también los había visto entrar no pudo evitar comentar ante la vista.

—Nuestros pequeños niños estarían corriendo igual ¿No lo crees querido?

—Estoy de acuerdo querida.

Damian se detuvo todo intento de asesinato al ver un antiguo tocadiscos en perfecto estado en una de las esquinas de la tienda, la anciana miro a Damian y sonrió gratamente al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Antiguo no te parece? Mi esposo y yo hemos cuidado de el con mucho cariño. Fue un regalo de bodas de un querido amigo.

Damian realmente no supo que decir así que solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mirando con detenimiento, Damian sabía que la mujer decía la verdad, el tocadiscos parecía nuevo y a pesar de los pequeños rasguños en algunas partes el aparato podría funcionar incluso para los bisnietos de la mujer… Claro, si sabían cuidarlo.

—Mi abuelo también tiene uno. Escucha mucha opera, aunque mi abuelo sabe de computadoras y electrónica siempre dice: "El mundo puede avanzar al futuro, pero la música antigua será siempre mil veces mejor que la música de ahora"

—Bueno. Tu abuelo tiene razón. A mi en lo personal me gusta la ópera, es relajante, pero el genero que realmente alimenta mi alma es el Rock.

—¿El Rock? —Damian parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Esa donde la gente gritaba borracha? La anciana se rio ante la expresión incrédula del niño, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y camino a la trastienda.

—Espera aquí muchacho.

Damian espero, pero no sin dejar caer su semblante incrédulo. El anciano que estaba cobrando productos que los otros adultos compraban, no pudo evitar reír también, su amada estaba a punto de arrastrar a otra joven alma al mundo del Rock. Y no cualquier Rock…

La anciana regreso con uno cartón grande con el diseño de cuatro rostros en él, con la palabra QUEEN en grande. La mujer saco un disco grande de color negro y con cuidado lo coloco en el tocadiscos. Y justo antes de que la anciana colocara el _Head-shell_ sobre el disco dijo:

—Por favor escucha y deléitate con la música de esta viaja mujer. Escucha una de las mejores canciones de QUEEN. —Dijo toco un botón varias veces antes de detenerse.

 _Is this the real life?_

 _(¿Es esto la vida real?)_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _(¿Es sólo fantasía?)_

 _Caught in a landslide_

 _(Atrapado en un derrumbamiento)_

 _No escape from reality_

 _(No hay escape de la realidad)_

Damian alzo una ceja al escuchar las primeras letras. ¿Esto era Rock? No se parecía en nada que hubiera escuchado antes porque, si, él había escuchado música aparte de ópera, gracias a Ravi.

 _Open your eyes_

 _(Abre tus ojos)_

 _Look up to the skies and see_

 _(Mira los cielos y observa)_

 _I'm just a poor boy_

 _(Soy solo un pobre muchacho)_

 _I need no sympathy_

 _(No necesito compasión)_

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go_

 _(Porque fácil vengo, fácil me voy)_

 _Little high, little low_

 _(Un poco arriba, poco abajo)_

 _Anyway the wind blows_

 _(De todos modos, el viento sopla)_

 _Doesn't really matter to me_

 _(Realmente no tiene importancia para mi)_

 _To me_

 _(Para mi)_

Damian analizo la letra y hasta cierto punto no pudo evitar compararse.

 _Mama, just killed a man_

 _(Mamá, acabo de matar un hombre)_

 _Put a gun against his head_

 _(Puse una pistola en su cabeza)_

 _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

 _(Apreté el gatillo, ahora él está muerto)_

 _Mama, life had just begun_

 _(Mamá, la vida recién comienza)_

 _But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

 _(Pero ahora debo irme y dejarlo todo)_

Eso… eso sonaba como él. Entre más escuchaba Damian se sentía más intrigado. La anciana sonrió al notar como los dedos del niño comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

 _Mama!_

 _(Mamá, oooooh)_

 _Didn't mean to make you cry_

 _(No quería hacerte llorar)_

 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

 _(Si no estoy de vuelta a esta hora mañana)_

 _Carry on, carry on_

 _(Sigue adelante, sigue adelante)_

 _As if nothing really matters_

 _(Como si realmente nada importase)_

Al enfrascarse en la canción Damian se perdió el como todos los pasajeros comenzaban a subir… Billy y Colin incluidos, seguros de que Damian ya había subido. El chofer se despidió del anciano con una sonrisa amable y fue directo a su bus.

 _Too late, my time has come_

 _(Demasiado tarde, mi hora ha llegado)_

 _Sends shivers down my spine_

 _(Escalofríos atraviesan mi espina dorsal)_

 _Body's aching all the time_

 _(El cuerpo me duele todo el tiempo)_

 _Goodbye everybody_

 _(Adiós a todos)_

 _I've got to go_

 _(me tengo que ir)_

 _Gotta leave you all behind_

 _(Debo dejarlos atrás)_

 _And face the truth_

 _(Y enfrentarme a la verdad)_

Fue en estas ultimas palabras que entendió todo. El vocalista hablaba de una enfermedad, se sintió curioso y hizo una nota mental de buscar más información del grupo.

 _Mama!_

 _(¡Mamá!)_

 _(Anyway the wind blows)_

 _(De todos modos el viento sopla)_

 _I don't wanna die_

 _(No quiero morir)_

 _I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

 _(A veces me gustaría nunca haber nacido)_

El bus donde Billy y Colin se marchó. Los chicos mirando por la presencia ausente de Damian, y lo vieron sentado al frente, de seguro molesto con ellos, así que los niños decidieron darle su espacio y compartieron los dulces y planear una disculpa para su amigo más joven, sin morir en él intento.

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man_

 _(Veo un pequeño silhouetto de un hombre)_

 _Scaramouche! Scaramouche!_

 _(Scaramouche! Scaramouche!)_

 _Will you do the fandango?_

 _(¿Harás el fandango?)_

 _Thunderbolt and lightning_

 _(Rayo y rayo)_

 _Very, very frightening me!_

 _(¡Muy, muy atemorizante!)_

 _Galileo! Galileo!_

 _(Galileo! Galileo!)_

 _Galileo! Galileo!_

 _(Galileo! Galileo!)_

 _Galileo, Figaro!_

 _(Galileo, Figaro!)_

 _Magnifico!_

 _(Magnifico!)_

Sin saberlo Damian había perdido su transporte, y un segundo transporte se detuvo en el mismo lugar, curiosamente un bus muy parecido que lo acababa de dejar. Damian siguió escuchando el resto de la canción, y sin querer realmente se encontró disfrutando de la música. Cuando esta termino la mujer mayor se volteo hacia Damian y complacida vio como los ojos del niño brillaban aun más de cuando entro en la tienda.

—¿Y qué te pareció?

—Increíble. No suenan igual que otras bandas de Rock.

—¡Es porque son QUEEN! —La mujer parecía rejuvenecer ante el interés del niño por su banda favorita, escucho al conductor gritar que el bus estaba por salir y pidió que todos subieran a bordo—. Oh oh. Espera, por favor jovencito.

La mujer camino nuevamente atrás de la tienda, y a pesar de que Damian comenzó a pisotear el suelo con impaciencia por la partida del bus, no dijo nada cuando una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y fue lo suficientemente interesante para que Damian esperara tranquilamente. La mujer regreso y en sus manos traía una casetera gris con unos audífonos grandes.

—Toma cariño. En este casete he grabado las mejores canciones de la banda Queen. Estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo lo hice una vez.

—Uh… —Damian intento devolverlo, pero la mujer ya lo estaba empujando fuera de la tienda con la casetera en manos.

—Vamos cariño, vamos o te dejara el bus. —Y que verdad, el bus ya estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas y Damian corrió hacia el bus.

—¡GRACIAS!

—¡NO HAY PROBLEMA CARIÑO!

Damian sentía incomodidad, pues nunca nadie lo había llamado "cariño" antes, su madre lo llamaba "Habibi" pero eso era porque era su madre, el resto del mundo lo llamaba "Damian" o "Pequeño Demonio"

Damian se dirigió a los asientos de atrás con ese sentimiento de extrañeza en su pecho y noto que Colin y Billy no estaban ahí.

—Tt. Cobardes. —Dijo pensando que los dos chicos habían decidido sentarse adelante para que no los matara. Bueno, mejor para él, ahora tenía un asiento para él solo.

Sin prestar mucha importancia Damian se sentó, coloco los audífonos sobre su cabeza antes de encender la casetera y comenzar a escuchar más canciones de QUEEN.

 **.**

 **.**

 **COSTA DE RHODE ISALND**

 **12 DE MAYO 3:10 P.M.**

Damian miraba con cara de Póker todo a su alrededor, una refrescante brisa de la tarde soplo agitando su cabello y refrescando su cuerpo. Una gaviota paso volando frente suyo cuando dejo ir un suspiro molesto.

—Perdí a Batson y a Wilkes. —Damian cerró los ojos sintiendo ya como un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **KANSAS CITY**

 **12 DE MAYO 3:11 P.M.**

—¡DAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAN! —Grito Billy a todo pulmón, agarrándose el cabello con frustración al darse cuenta que Damian se había perdido.

Colin miro a su amigo preocupado antes mirar el cielo de la tarde.

—Por favor Damian que estés bien.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 _Hola Robin aquí! XD jajaja apenas estamos comenzando una nueva travesía y los chicos ya se terminaron separando. ¡Eso pasa cuando QUEEN aparece en tu vida! te distrae como no cabe dudas. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lamento que sea corto, lamento que lo que se llevara cuatro paginas fuera la canción y eso que no fue toda la canción… *Rueda los ojos* Una canción muy buena, y sentí que era una canción que Damian realmente encontraría atractiva y la disfrutaría, así que fue la canción que escogí en mi tributo a QUEEN… Que por cierto escribí este capitulo escuchando varias canciones de ellos xD y por eso también hice corto el capítulo que entre más escuchaba más quería cantar y menos escribir. Lo siento u.u_

 _Agradezco el apoyo que me dan en sus comentarios, disfruto leyéndolos y en cuanto a_ _ **Mara Alejandra Rojas Tapia**_ _Solo puedo decir HA! Actualice dos semanas después! Muwhahahahahaha! Im the Queen! :P Gracias por comentar. Y Para ti_ _ **Karma nelia**_ _solo puedo decirte Bienvenida a mi mundo de fantasía lo de la relación de Arthur y Damian bueno, ¿Qué te digo? Arthur aun siente fresca la muerte de su padre y en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar ese precioso recuerdo que compartía con su papá._

 _Creo que eso sería todo!_

 _Hasta la próxima chicos!_


	15. Chapter 15

e

 **DESCLAIMER:** _Series Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción pertenecen exclusivamente a DC Comics y a sus respectivos creadores junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en el fondo de su mente cuando su madre se presenta a las pruebas sangrientas durante _**"El año de sangre"**_

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.MANADA PARTE 1.**

 **MONTE JUSTICIA**

 **12 DE MAYO 5:55 P.M**

—¿Hay noticias? —Kaldur detuvo su lectura de los archivos y miro a Conner. Conner estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando aburrido a su líder.

Kaldur alzo una ceja. El rostro de Conner podría estar ardiendo en llamas y este seguiría sin inmutar… Si realmente estuviera aburrido, pero Kaldur sabia, no había logrado obtener el título de: "líder" por dejarse llevar por todo lo que sus ojos veían, que Conner estaba luchando por mantener un rostro estoico ante la nueva relación entre "Miss Martian y Lagoon Boy" además de que el único que lograba distraerlo de los besos no tan sutiles de Megan y Lagaan no se encontraba en la base en esos momentos…

—Nada aún. —Dijo regresando su mirada a los archivos—. Parece ser que la misión especial a la que fueron llamados Robin como Nightwing se alargó un poco más.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Qué es eso tan importante para que Batman los haya llamado a los dos? ¡Ya han pasado dos meses! —Gruño frustrado. Kaldur se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder a su amigo.

—No lo sé. Pero supe de Nightwing que incluyeron a Red Hood a la misión.

—¿Al segundo Robin? —Preguntó sorprendido. Entonces estaba serio el caso si Batman había solicitado la ayuda de Red Hood. Conner miro a Kaldur cuando archivo algunos documentos con algunas fotos— ¿En que estas trabajando?

—Nada relacionado con el equipo. —Dijo guardando los papeles en un sobre. Conner frunció el ceño.

—Creí que ya no habría más secretos en el equipo. —Kaldur miro sorprendido a su compañero y luego hizo una mueca avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Mi rey me encomendó una misión de búsqueda, y estaba terminando los detalles de la misión.

—Ya veo. ¿Necesitas ayuda? No tengo mucho que hacer desde… —Conner se callo de repente y Kaldur no insistió en que continuara, coloco una mano en el hombro de Superboy y la apretó suavemente dándole confort.

—Lo agradezco, mi amigo. Pero no es necesario. ¿Por qué no sales a caminar? Creo que te haría bien un poco de aire fresco.

Conner se desinflo sin poder evitarlo; pero aun así asintió a su líder y salió. Kaldur miro a su amigo preocupado, no había visto a Conner tan oprimido en su corta vida, y en ese momento se arrepintió el rechazar su ayuda, pero la ordenes de su rey eran claras. Debía encontrar al niño lo más discreto posible.

Conner salió de la sala de archivos y se dirigió a la cocina, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando se encontró a Megan y Lagaan chupándose la cara. De nuevo… Conner hizo una mueca y rápidamente paso a un lado de ellos para no tener que mirarlos mientras lo comían los celos. Lobo que estaba recostado en el sofá levanto la cabeza al escuchar a su amigo humano. Connor sonrió acariciando su cabeza pasando a un lado suyo.

—Hey amigo. ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato conmigo? —A pesar de que Conner seguía preguntando, sabía muy bien que Lobo lo seguiría aun si no le preguntaba.

Megan se separo de su novio y con un grito de alegría lo llamo:

—¡La cena estará a las 7:00 Conner!

—¡Esta bien!

 **.**

 **.**

" _¡¿Damian?!"_

"…"

" _¡Damian! ¿Puedes oírme?"_

"…"

" _¡Damian! ¡Te juro que si no me respondes ahora yo -¡"_

" _¡Cállate Billy!"_

" _Dami… ¡Me llamaste "Billy" de nuevo!"_

" _Tt. Enserio…"_

" _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?"_

" _Estoy bien Wilkes. Estoy en la costa de Rhode Island, hable con los de la estación y dentro de tres días sale un bus hacia Kansas"_

" _¡¿TRES DÍAS?!"_

" _Tt. Algo sobre el servicio en carretera o algo así. Pero lo importante aquí, es que ustedes dos comiencen la infiltración en Kansas. No podemos perder el tiempo. Cada segundo, cuenta, y Goliath podría ser transferido, de nuevo."_

" _Pero…"_

" _Serán solo tres días. Recuerda tu entrenamiento de supervivencia, Williams. Estarás a cargo de todo hasta que llegue. No me decepciones."_

Damian no espero respuesta y no se despidió, simplemente corto la transmisión del comunicador, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miro al frente donde las olas del mar se deslizaban suavemente sobre la arena con un cielo azul que lentamente se oscurecía más y más con los últimos rayos del sol.

—Apenas son las seis de la tarde y ya se está oscureciendo demasiado.

Sin muchas opciones Damian bajo del puerto y camino por la playa un rato hasta que decidió sentarse cerca de las rocas y lejos de las pocas personas que se encontraban en la playa. Al parecer pasaría ahí la noche…

—¡Lobo espera!

—¿Nh? ¡Ah!

Damian apenas había volteado la cabeza cuando una bola de pelos se lanzó sobre él; tirándolo en la arena. Damian pestaño un par de veces desorientado y confundido cuando unos ojos salvajes de color amarillo le regresaron la mirada.

—¿Goliath…? —Damian pestaño al notar que los pelos eran blancos y no rojos. Con mucho cuidado aparto la cara del animal y se sentó para verlo mejor—. ¿Un lobo?

—¡LOBO!

Damian volteo justo cuando un adolescente corría hacia ellos, entrecerrando los ojos Damian inspecciono de cabeza a los pies al recién llegado, había escuchado rumores de que el clon de Superman andaba corriendo libre, con el tercer Robin y otros adolescentes.

Conner miro al niño, o algo así… Lobo parecía muy interesado en el niño y por eso tenía la nariz enterrada en su cuello cubriéndolo mientras agitaba su cola. Conner miro directo a los ojos del niño, notando que esté a su vez le regresaba la mirada, sus rasgos eran muy finos, y sin mencionar el color de sus ojos esmeralda. Si no fuera por los ojos, y el hecho de que sabía que no tenía más familia de sangre, Conner juraría que el niño podría ser el hermano pequeño de Tim…

Lobo lloriqueo al darse cuenta que el niño humano no le estaba prestando atención así que sin dudarlo paso la lengua sobre la mejilla del niño humano repetidamente.

—¡H-hey! —Lobo se animo cuando el niño humano lo miro, así que continuo con su afecto un poco mas efusivamente.

Damian gruño cuando el enorme lobo hizo que se fuera de espaldas nuevamente y lamia su rostro llenándolo de baba.

—¡Lobo detente!

Fue con un par de tirones y miles de maldiciones más tarde cuando Conner ayudo a Damian a quitarle la arena.

—¿Qué hace un lobo tan cerca de la ciudad? ¿Y su manada?

—Lobo quiso quedarse conmigo cuando lo ayude a escapar. —Damian alzo una ceja mirando al adolescente, parecía que había más que el clon quería decir, pero decidió no presionar—. Lamento todo.

—¿Por qué? No ha pasado nada… además de la baba, aunque estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Tienes un perro?

—… algo así. —Dijo Damian sin comprometerse mucho y miro al enorme lobo, que gimoteaba en los brazos de Conner para que lo dejara ir. Damian sintió nostalgia y se acerco al lobo que agito su cola con entusiasmo al ver al niño acercarse—. Calma.

Conner se sorprendió enormemente cuando lobo de hecho, se calmó. Damian paso suavemente sus manos por la cara de lobo enterrando sus dedos en el pelaje blanco, Conner estaba fascinado por la forma en que su peludo amigo parecía derretirse en el toque del niño.

—Le agradas mucho. A lobo quiero decir.

—Es natural que reconozca a uno de los suyos. —Dijo. Conner, ladeo su cabeza confundido. Damian noto la confusión del adolescente y aclaro—. Hubo un tiempo en el que pase viviendo en los bosques, solo, los lobos me ayudaron cuando moría de hambre y luego los ayude… me adoptaron como parte de la manada.

—Espera, espera un minuto. ¿Qué hacías en un bosque solo?

—Misión

—¿Misión? ¿Qué estabas investigando en la cura del cáncer? ¡Eres un niño! —Dijo Conner incrédulo.

—Tt. Puedo ser joven. —Dijo deliberadamente mordiéndose la lengua para no blasfemar al clon de Superman al llamarlo "niño"—. Pero mi cuidador es un Fitoterapeuta… Personas que utilizan remedios a base de plantas medicinales. —Agrego cuando vio la confusión aparecer en los ojos del clon—. Necesitaba de ciertas plantas así que me ofrecí a traerlas y una cosa llevo a la otra…

Y Damian no mentía, pero cuando él fue reclamado como un cachorro en la manada de lobos, fue cuando paso seis meses entrenando sin nada más que los recursos naturales del bosque…

Conner miro al niño, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oye niño. ¿Dónde están tus padres… o tu cuidador? —Preguntó Conner con ojos entrecerrados llenos de sospecha.

Damian miro a Conner y con el rostro sin ningún tipo de emoción contesto: —Kansas.

Conner no tuvo el tiempo de siquiera abrir la boca. Lobo comenzó a gruñir y Conner se puso en guardia y gruñir de la misma manera en que lobo lo hacía, acercándose a Damian y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, pero de nada sirvió, Conner grito de dolor cuando sintió la dolorosa sensación de la kriptonita cerca de su persona, provocando que callera de rodillas ante el agonizante dolor.

Conner solo pudo escuchar los gritos del niño y los ladridos de lobo un poco más antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

—Mh…

—Veo que has despertado.

Conner abrió los ojos lentamente algo desorientado ¿De quien era esa voz? La luz blanca lastimo sus ojos provocando que los cerrara nuevamente.

—Despacio. Acabo de quitarte la kriptonita, necesito que sigas actuando que estas bajo mucho dolor.

—¿Qu-é? ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó Conner girando su cabeza encontrándose con el niño de la playa— ¿Por qué tu-?

—Hemos sido capturados por los hombres de _CADMUS_ … Y termine aquí, porque se te ocurrió la gran idea de "protegerme" con tu cuerpo. —Dijo Damian moviendo los dedos con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir en su voz.

—¿Proyecto Cadmus? ¡Esos bastardos! Creo que el rechazo no se les da muy bien que digamos… Espera. —Conner levanto la vista directo a los ojos de Damian—. ¿Cómo sabes sobre Cadmus?

Damian abrió la boca para contestar, pero la puerta blanca decidió abrirse en ese momento dejando a la vista a Lex Luthor en toda su gloria. Lex entro en la habitación donde Conner estaba "sometido" en la cama, conectado a varios equipos, Alexander sonrió a su "hijo" quien le miraba con ojos entrecerrados cargados de enojo, Lex extendió su sonrisa antes de mover ligeramente su mirada hacía el _pequeño inconveniente_ que sus hombres habían traído junto a su hijo.

—Esta, si, que es una sorpresa. No esperaba más que la visita de mi hijo. No creo nunca haberte visto antes entre el grupo de "amigos" de Conner. —Dijo Luthor acercándose hasta quedar parado frente a Damian.

Conner sintió los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse listo para saltar al ataque, pero el (muy sorprendente) fuerte agarre del niño lo detuvo, recordando que el chico le había pedido que siguiera quieto.

—Hora y momento equivocado, señor Luthor. Creo que debería comenzar a checar al personal bajo su mando más de cerca; que para cuando secuestren a niños a las seis de la tarde verifiquen bien que no haya nadie más cerca y no solo lo hagan por un impulso inútil. —Dijo Damian con firmeza. Lex alzo una ceja al ver al chico hablarle tan descaradamente serio y sin ningún atisbo de miedo.

—Eso ya está arreglado y he despedido a los idiotas; pero chico, es obvio que me conoces y me temo que me tienes en desventaja aquí.

—Te conozco por ser una cara publica señor Luthor. Pero también te conozco por tu no tan discreto _**amor**_ por Superman. —Dijo Damian audazmente con una sonrisa come mierda.

Conner hizo un ruido de estrangulamiento atrás de Damian, mientras Lex borraba su sonrisa y miraba con asco al niño. Damian sin borrar su expresión en lo más mínimo continúo hablando…

—Sabes soy un fan de Superman. —Damian sintió como sus entrañas se retorcían de asco ante la blasfemia que salió de su boca—. Y mi padre lo admira mucho, no tanto como usted por supuesto, pero lo admira y tiene estas fotografías del periódico cuando él era más joven… y no pude evitar notar que… ¿Cómo lo llamo? ¿Conner? Es muy parecido, sino idéntico a Superman cuando era más joven… Diría que podría ser _su clon_ , pero como eso es científicamente imposible asumo que Conner es el hijo de Superman. —Damian se sentía el rey del mundo mientras sentía las miradas incrédulas de los otros dos y continuo sin detenerse—. La kriptonita le afecta, pues así lo capturaste, y así lo mantienes sometido, a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es… Llega al punto de secuestras niños ¿Solo para que Superman lo _**empale?**_

P A F

Conner miraba con ojos incrédulos el rostro de Damian quien tenía una pequeña línea de sangre que corría desde su nariz hacia sus labios luego de la bofetada que Lex le propino. Damian le regreso la mirada por unos segundos antes de que Lex tomara a Damian por el cuello de su sudadera y empezara a ahorcarlo.

—Pequeño mocoso. Nunca, nunca vuelvas a insinuar que mi odio por ese miserable extraterrestre es más que eso ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! —Lex sacudió a Damian con fuerza azotándolo en la camilla donde Conner estaba atado con una mirada loca llena de rabia. Damian que tenía sus manos sobre las de Lex gruño un "si" apenas antes de que Lex lo tirara al suelo deliberadamente y saliera de la habitación, no sin antes patearlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio con la tos de Damian como única fuente de ruido en la habitación.

—Bueno… Eso comprueba que si lo odia y no es amor obsesivo como pensaba.

—¡¿Estas loco?! —Chillo Conner no sabiendo si estar sorprendido o indignado, y opto por el segundo al notar que el niño sinceramente no le importaba el hecho de que estaba sangrando de la nariz.

—¿Estas seguro de tratar así a tu liberador? —Dijo Damian mientras alzaba una tarjeta negra que dadas las circunstancias de la vida era la llave de las ataduras de Conner.

—Tú… ¿Cuándo fue que tú? —Preguntó incrédulo Conner mientras Damian pasaba la tarjeta en el dispositivo ubicado a la par de la cama liberando a Conner al instante. Conner se sentó lentamente mientras se acariciaba las muñecas.

—Cuando tú padre loco estaba cortándome el oxígeno.

—El no es mi… ¡Oh!

—Escucha. Ya me he encargado tanto de bloquear la cámara de seguridad luego de que tu padre…

—¡Que él no es mi padre! —Interrumpió Conner abruptamente mirando con ojos rojos a Damian quien lo miro como si su vida no estuviera nuevamente amenazada—. Y-y ¿Cómo que ya te encargaste de la cámara de seguridad…? —Tartamudeo Conner.

—Treinta segundos después de que nos encerraran comencé Hackear la computadora central de este edificio mientras extraían un poco de tu sangre... Así como descubrir los oscuros secretos de Cadmus… ¿Qué? —Preguntó Damian encogiéndose de hombros mientras Conner lo miraba desaprobadoramente.

—No puedo creer que un niño de tu edad haya logrado hackear una sede tan grande como Cadmus. —Dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Ya lo dije antes, los subordinados de Luthor son unos inútiles y además… ¿Un niño de mi edad? Eso es rico viniendo de ti. —Conner supo exactamente lo que el niño le estaba insinuando y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa ahora. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí primero ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

—sesenta y dos horas desde nuestra llegada. —Dijo Damian cerca de la puerta donde minutos antes Lex había marchado, Conner se detuvo

—¡¿Qué?! —Conner se detuvo abruptamente ante la nueva información.

—¡Date prisa la siguiente ronda comenzara hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos, no hay que perder un solo segundo!

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! Sshz. Si no lo creyera ridículo diría que eres una especia de ninja o algo así.

Damian volteo a verlo con una sonrisa de antes de salir por la puerta silenciosamente. Conner se quedo paralizado por unos segundos antes de seguirlo algo inseguro.

—¿Eso… quiere decir que eres una especia de ninja?

 **CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

 _Err… ¿Hola? *Escondida bajo su mantita(?)* ¡Por favor no me maten! No quería dejarlos colgados durante tres semanas enteras, Peroooo fueron las semanas más estresantes de mi vida, el trabajo aumento, tuve que viajar de improvisto durante tres fines de semana y luego de eso al siguiente fin de semana tuve que empacar porque me mude de casa x.X fue un cadáver andante y luego volver a desempacar aun sigo exhausta, la casa parece un triangulo de las bermudas porque todo se pierde ya avance; pero aun tengo mucho por hacer (Como sacar lo viejo para que entre lo nuevo XP )_

 _¡Felices fiestas a todos lectores de mi corazón! ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! Para aquellos que celebren navidad._

 _Sus comentarios me dan HP para continuar escribiendo jajaja XD así que los espero._

 _¿Y saben? Aun no termino esta historia y ya ando planeando una nueva historia del mismo DC comic, Todo porque encontré un viejo cuaderno con una de mis viejas historias de pelusa familiar… Pero ando en duda pues también quiero subir un Fick (El cual ya escribo) de Marvel con Tony Stark como protagonista… Estaba pensando en subir como un Crossover entre Batman y Iron man donde subo los resúmenes de ambas historias para ver cual publico primero y la más votada (Comentada) será la que subiré primero, luego de terminar o al menos casi llegar al final de "Damian Wings" ¿Qué les parece? Espero me den su opinión._


	16. Chapter 16

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Serie Batman_ **No** me pertenece. Estas increíbles obras de ciencia ficción suelen ser sólo DC Comics y sus propios creadores junto a los socios que ayudan a su creación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Lenguaje soez, Invitados de otras ramas de DC Comic's.

 **RESUMEN:** UA ( _Universo alternativo)_ Damian Wayne ha pasado casi toda su vida con dudas acerca del origen de su padre. Pero esas dudas se sumergen en el fondo de su mente cuando su madre se presenta a las pruebas sangrientas durante _**"El año de sangre"**_

* * *

 **.DAMIAN WINGS.**

 **.MANADA PARTE 2.**

—¿Estas seguro que sabes a donde te diriges? —Preguntó Conner. Miro el pasillo por donde el niño había cruzado.

Damian asintió andando como si hubiera caminado por estos pasillos por siempre, y para frustración (Confusión) de Conner cada vez que activo su mirada de rayos x, confirmó que el niño tenía razón.

—¿Debería preocuparme por ti niño? ¡Parece como si fueras por tu casa! —Conner se detuvo Detrás de Damian cuando consiguió una puerta y Damian se deslizó la tarjeta de Luthor antes de colocar cuatro números, la puerta sonó tres veces en la luz roja antes que un ultimo pitido sonada y una luz verde se encendió abriendo la puerta. Damian siguió caminando con Conner justo detrás de él—. ¡Y conoces los códigos! Ya enserio ¿Quién eres?

Damián gruño ¿Acaso su padre tenía que aguantar esto todos los días con Superman? Porque siendo honesto, el ya lo hubiera querido si no fuera así así ... Pero, ahora que lo pienso Billy también era otro que nunca se callaba ...

—Ya lo he dicho antes. Los lacayos de Lex Luthor son unos inútiles. Todo este lugar es fácilmente infiltrable, hasta un tono para poder entrar aquí. —Dijo Damian se encuentra en una esquina, sin embargo, guardando que caminan hacia ellos con sus pistolas.

Damian alzo una mano deteniendo a un corredor de seguir caminando. Conner se acerco más al niño, ya había escuchado a los soldados antes de abrir las puertas; Pero tenía curiosidad de ver la reacción del niño. Y nuevamente se volvió a tener en mi poder, se llevó a cabo en su lugar como un costal de papas, se buscó la forma de salir de aquí y cuando se tuvo en cuenta. … Porque no puedo evitar compararlo con el actual Robin y sus antiguos predecesores; Así, sin embargo, no tenemos que ver las sutilezas, las pequeñas, pero definitivamente estaban ahí, en su postura que le permite grabar mucho en Artemisa.

—Son dos. Creo que deberíamos—

—AAAARRRRGGGG!

—¿Qué rayos-?

—¡Activa la alarma-!

Todo fue tan rápido. Damián puso los ojos desde donde estaba parado. Conner sacudió sus brazos quitándose el polvo imaginario de sus ropas y miro al niño.

—Es por aquí ¿no? —Damian puso los ojos mirando desde la esquina del pasillo, negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse hacia el clon de Superman ...

-Si. —Dijo con reproche. Se acercó a las guardias que registraban sus ropas, las dos tarjetas de acceso, pero a la diferencia de la tarjeta negra de Lex, las tarjetas de las dos guardias eran blancas.

Conner frunció el ceño.

—Explícame algo.

—¿Mm? —Dijo distraído con una tableta negra que saco de sus ropas. Conner puso los ojos. ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

—Si se necesitan las tarjetas para acceder a las otras salas. ¿Cómo es posible que Luthor lograra salir de la recamara donde nosotras tenían encerrados?

—Lex Luthor no usa mucho la tarjeta de acceso, al menos que vaya a la sección restringida donde solo él y un pequeño número de personas pueden acceder ...

—Y tú sabes eso ... ¿Por qué?

—Tt. Enserio. Solo entérate que soy mucho más listo que tú.

—¡Oye!

—Así que no cambia el hecho de que sea verdad. Y regresando a tu primera pregunta. Las puertas siempre se abren para Lex con las cámaras de seguridad.

—Pero dijiste que…

—Las cámaras están siendo Hackeadas sobre nosotros, pero siguen su curso normal con respecto a los demás sectores.

—Oh… pero, sigo sin comprender. —Damian gimió internamente. Sentía un horrible Deja Vuh con el clon con tanta pregunta, saliendo de su boca ... Era como Billy ... Pero más grande ... ¿O Pequeño? Damián sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para hacer todo esto? ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta de todo? Ya sabes… Sus horarios, sus rutas, las tarjetas, las cámaras…

—Y no olvides la ubicación de tu lobo. —Así que provocó una reacción diferente.

—¿Lobo? ¡¿Lobo está aquí ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ?! —Dijo Conner coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Damian y lo volteo bruscamente. Damian se quejo provocando que Conner lo soltara de inmediato. Puede ser que no se confiara en el niño, pero está bien, siendo un humano, ante todo—. Lo siento.

—Vamos a aclarar unas cosas. Es culpa tuya que yo esté aquí, para empezar. —Dijo tan mordaz, que Conner se estremeció—. Así que vas a dejar de hacerme preguntas por un insignificante hecho de "curiosidad". Segundo, vuelve a ponerme una mano encima y te da un puñetazo con la kriptonita, que sí, si la tengo conmigo.

Conner levanto ambas manos dócilmente. No espera tal arrebato del más joven.

—Esta bien, esta bien ¡Lo siento, pero estoy preocupado!

Damian bufo molesto y se dio la vuelta. Caminaron por un par de pasillos en silencio incómodo. Conner para el niño mirando el techo, luego el suelo, luego la espalda del niño, luego al frente ... Esto se repitió varias veces ...

Damian resoplo.

—Entiendo como te sientes. —Dijo después de un rato provocando que Conner Saltara—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en la playa? Sobre mi… _mascota._

-Si.

—Su nombre es Goliat. Es una gran bola de pelos que le encanta llenar de su cara y tirar al suelo cuando quiere que jueguen con él… Le gusta acurrucarse contigo en las noches. Le fascina el pescado. —Conner escucho y se confundió… Al principio creyó que era un perro en el cual hablaba… pero con lo que se refiere al último que dijo, se refiere al animal de que habla en realidad era un gato.

—Espera… ¿Nombraste a tu mascota "Goliat"?

—Tt. Es mejor que llamarlo "lobo".

Conner hizo una cara ofendida a tal grado que logro Damian no pudo evitar burlarse (reírse) de ella. Conner detuvo todo el acto de discutir con el niño sobre: "Lobo es un gran nombre", al ver la sonrisa sincera que el niño le está dirigiendo (inconscientemente claro está).

Damian alzo una ceja confundido a la mirada que le estaba dedicando el clon de Superman, alzo una ceja ante el comportamiento. Una idea se formó en su cabeza y sonrió.

Conner se tensó al ver la sonrisa cambiar en el rostro del niño ... Era la misma sonrisa de tiburón que le había dedicado a Luthor hace ratos.

-¿What? No me digas que ha empezado a enamorarte de mi. Eres muy parecido a tu padre.

—¿Quéeeee? —Damian disfrutó bastante al notar como el rojo comenzó a formarse en las mejillas del adolescente y retrocedió como si hubiera sido golpeado.

—Pero lo lamento, voy a tener que rechazar. —Dijo con un semblante "triste" como si realmente lo siento.

-Yo no estoy-

—Después de todo soy un niño y tu eres… Bueno calculo que tendrás diecisiete años. —Interrumpió al mayor mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo-

—Y es contra la ley.

—Y—

—Nuestro amor estaría para el fracaso desde el principio.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Conner grito fuerte con su cara sonrojada hasta las orejas. Damián no pudo soportarlo. Se rio a todo pulmón ante la expresión de Conner.

Conner llevo sus manos a su rostro y el resto con la fuerza ¡Qué niño tan extraño! Gimiendo patéticamente Conner bajo sus manos derrotado y miro al niño. De verdad, el niño era extraño y que se diga de sus cambios de humor tan bruscos ...

De niño ninja, un niño gruñón, a un niño lindo ¡Para finalizar con niño demonio! Enserio ¡¿Qué le pasaba ?!

Damián se tranquilizó después de un rato… ¡Y se hizo realidad al darse cuenta! No una risa suave, o una de burla ¡Se había carcajeado a todo pulmón! Oh por todos los cielos ... Si su madre o peor aun ¡Su abuelo! Se enteraban de eso… No que va, tacha eso. ¡Si William se enteraba de esto! Nunca escucharía el fin.

—Vamos ya casi estamos con Lobo. —Damian se marchó rápidamente y no espero a ver si Conner lo que corresponde.

—¿Ahora que le pasa? —Dijo Conner confundido. Negó con la cabeza, el mundo tenía mucho más sentido cuando no preguntaba por el chico—. Espera… Aun no sé su nombre…

 **.**

 **.**

—¡LOBO! —Grito Conner al ver a su compañero encerrado en una jaula. Conner doblo los barrotes y liberar al animal. Lobo no perdió el tiempo se lanzó a su humano y comenzó a restaurar su lengua sobre su cara—. Me alegra tanto verte amigo.

—Tt. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Tenemos que irnos a la zona — UGH.

Lobo al escuchar la voz del cachorro humano levanto la cabeza de su humano y se lanzó muy feliz hacia el cachorro.

Conner se sentó y miro la escena frente a sus ojos. Lobo se agitaba en su cola emocionado de un lado a otro baba por toda la cara del niño, mientras que Damián se retorcía en el rostro de la lengua rasposa del animal.

Damian grito desde el suelo.

—¡Quítame a tu perro de encima! —Levantándose de suelo Conner no pudo evitar burlarse del mocoso.

No importa cuanto pelees chico. Lobo ya te reclamo como parte de nuestra familia. Además, esto puede verse en mi vida.

—¡Q-quítalo! —Gruño Damián está tratando de no reírse al sentir como la rasposa lengua de Lobo pasaba sobre su cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

-Lo haré. Con una condición. —Dijo Conner. Ah ... Se siente increíble tener el poder.

—Tt. Jaja ... ja

—¿Cómo dices? No logrote escucharte. —Preguntó burlándose. Sabía que el niño se vengaría, con las pocas horas que llevé con él, lo sabía muy bien; pero mientras tanto Tus risitas no me dejan escucharte.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ?! —Chillo. Damian podría fácilmente quitarse al animal de encima, pero no sin lastimar seriamente—. ¡Dilo ya-jajaja!

—Quiero que seamos amigos.

Damián aun entre risas y convulsiones se confundió ante el simple pedido del clon de Superman ... ¿Pero quien era él para juzgar?

—B-bien. Bien Seamos amigos ¡A-HORA QUITA A TU PERRO! —Grito casi sin aliento.

Conner asintió with a smile and quito a Lobo del camino, dándole espacio al chico para que se calme.

La respuesta de Damián se hizo por unos segundos antes de sentarse, por ejemplo, en una mano ofrecida por el clon. Conner sonrió al más joven y dijo:

—Oficialmente me presento. Soy Conner Kent. ¿Cual es tu nombre? —Damian tomo la mano.

—Soy Damian Batson.

Las alarmas se activaron en ese momento provocando que los dos chicos azabaches saltaran soltando su agarre. Lobo comenzó a gruñir y se acercó a Damián protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

—¡Hora de correr! ¡Rápido!

—¡Lidera el camino!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo con Lobo justo detrás de ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

—Enserio esta ha sido la noche más loca de toda mi vida… Y eso es decir algo.

No te quejes tanto. Yo también he tenido mis noches locas, y esta en comparación, estuvo bastante tranquila.

Conner lo miro incrédulo; Pero no sé qué sería más bien que a suyas. Lobo troto muy entusiasmado al lado del cachorro humano muy contento de haber salido de ese edificio donde apestaba.

—¿Qué vas ahora que salimos de CADMUS? —Preguntó Conner mirando las calles vacías y oscuras.

—Esperar. Tengo que tomar un autobús y llegar a mi familia en Kansas.

—Oh… ¿Sabes? Yo podría llevarte; Así no tendrías que esperar tanto tiempo.

—Así que sería… De hecho, una muy buena idea. —Dijo Damian, luego de que pensé un poco, pero el problema radicaba en el mismo clon. Damian no podía permitir estar bajo el mismo radar que los amigos de Batman—. Aprecio la oferta Ken — Conner. —Damian se corrigió ante la mirada del más alto—. Pero ya tengo comprado el boleto, así que err… gracias. Si eso

—Oh… ummm ¿A que hora sale tu bus?

—08: 30 AM —Dijo miro al cielo oscuro, notando los atisbos de los primeros rayos de sol.

—Así que nos deja dos horas para pasar el rato. Ven te invito a desayunar.

No es necesario yo puedo- ¡HEEY!

Conner no quiso escuchar protesta o rechazo alguno de su propuesta. Conner tomo a Damian en sus brazos, princesa y camino en busca de algún restaurante que abriera las 24 horas.

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las 8:28 AM Conner y Damian miraban a la gente comenzar a abordar el bus y disfrutar su viaje en carretera. Conner se acerco a Damian inconscientemente no queriendo que el chico se marchara, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lobo leyendo el ambiente alrededor de su manada gimoteo tristemente.

Damian puso los ojos y se acercó a la bola de pelos blanca acariciando a Lobo con delicadeza.

—Voy un extrañarte bola de pelos. Asegúrate de molestar a tu dueño mordiendo sus zapatos y pantalones. —Lobo ladro alegremente casi como dijimos: "Lo prometo". Conner puso los ojos.

No le enseñes cosas innecesarias a mi compañero. —Dijo Conner frunciendo el ceño. Damian bufo y restregó su rostro contra el de Lobo. Conner alzo ambas cejas cuando escuchó un gimoteo surgir desde la garganta del niño. Lobo levanto sus orejas y agite aun en su cola enérgicamente.

—Prometo para traer un Goliat en mi próxima visita. Estoy seguro que serán grandes amigos. —Prometió Damián. Justo a tiempo cuando el bus arrancaba sus motores. Conner suspiro resignado.

—Ya es hora. Cuídate damián. —Conner tomo en brazos a Damian para un abrazo, ignorando por completo las quejas de este—. No te soltare si no regresas el abrazo.

—¡Tú descarado! Sabía que eras igual lex luthor. —Dijo, pero aun así regreso el abrazo de todas las formas.

—Adiós Damián. Cuídate.

—Tú también. No me obligues a volver antes de tiempo a salvar tu trasero.

—Hmp. Ya veremos quien salva a quien. —Bufó Conner divertido. Extrañaría al enano.

Damian asintió y subió al bus rápidamente buscando su lugar. Al sentarse en su lugar ver por la ventana y ver la última vez con Conner y Lobo que se despidió con una sonrisa y lengua de fuera.

Conner miro el bus marcharse hacia kansas. Lobo gimoteo cuando el cachorro humano se marchó. Conner acaricio su pelaje blanco antes de instruir a su compañero a regresar a casa.

Eran exactamente las 9:15 cuando ingreso a la base.

—¡CONNER!

Conner saltó ante el bramido de sus amigos. ¡Incluso Tim estaba de vuelta!

—¡Amigo!

—¡Conóceme alegra tanto que estés bien!

—¿Dónde tiene estado?

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

Tantas cosas que podría decir sobre su aventura y lo único que Conner logro say say fue:

—Tim… Volvista.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Dijo Tim para los ojos de las palabras de su mejor amigo—. Regístrese desde el momento que me informaron que desapareció.

—Pero… Tu misión.

—Puede esperar. No dejes que mi mejor amigo desapareciera del planeta sin buscarlo.

Kaldur sonrió, al ver el brillo en los ojos azules de Conner. Era obvio que Conner se redujo realmente tocado por las palabras de Tim.

—Conner. —Llamo Kaldur, atrayendo no solo a la atención de Superboy, sino también a la atención del resto del equipo—. Cuéntanos ¿Qué sucedió?

—Es una larga historia… Y todo comienza con este chico que conocí en la playa.

—¿Mm? ¿Chico?

—Oh si. Su nombre es **Damian ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CIUDAD DE KANSAS**

 **15 DE MAYO 01:30 PM**

 _Azarath ... Metrion ... Zinthos ..._

La oscuridad y las pequeñas luces de las estrellas, la armonía con la armonía, la sentada con la espalda recta, las piernas dobladas la parte superior de la otra, las manos alzadas a la altura de su hombro con los dedos en el medio tocando a sus pulgares y los ojos cerrados. Cuervo meditaba para conseguir la paz interior.

Aun con ojos cerrados Cuervo frunció el ceño.

" _¡DAMIAN!"_

" _Puedes ser un portal para él, pero para ellos, para mí, eres más que eso"_

" _La liga de la justicia se acerca"_

" _Eres un monstruo"_

" _Cuervo, recuerda porque te he permitido vivir"_

" _¡CORRE!"_

" _Superman ha caído"_

 _Cuervo, sin embargo, no había sido un solo ser vivo._

" _No ..."_

 _Las calles destruidas y edificios en llamas._

" _No, yo no quería esto"_

 _Levantando la vista Raven se topo con los cuatro ojos escarlata que siempre la perseguían en sueños._

" _**Es tiempo Raven. ¡Cumple con tu misión!"**_

\- **¡NOOOO!**

 **CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Si no me maten, si me han olvidado lo han dicho en mi último capítulo, ¡qué enero iba a ser un cero actualización! No tanto para descansar, porque creo que fue mucho mejor que nunca. QwQ fue horrible. Enero es el mes donde más trabajo y más tiempo, además de que la semana me ha dado la razón de no tener nada que ver. , pero no, no pude en especial porque un lector me pidió actualizar y yo dije a mi misma. "Ya los he hecho esperar demasiado"._

 _Agradezco el apoyo de todos mis lectores y en especial a aquellos que comentan como:_ _ **Mara Alejandra Rojas Tapia**_ _yo también disfrute al poner a YJ aquí, en especial a Conner que es otro personaje de DC que disfruto mucho, y no pude evitar hacer un pequeño BROMANCE entre estos dos, yo también odie a Miss Marthian por ser tan indecisa ya casi deseaba estrangularla con mis propias manos, los animales aman a Damian, ¿para qué negarlo más? JAJA err lo de la terapia para Batman, no sucederá, pero si abra una reunión masiva con muchos super héroes no puedo esperar a que lo vean xD_ _ **theghostoftheweb:**_ _JAJAJA no importa si escribes en ingles o español, de todos modos, te entendí, creo que fue la escena de Luthor lo que más disfrutaron todos, incluyéndome, lamento haberme tardado, pero como ya dije, enero es el mes donde tengo prohibido escribir, y no por falta de inspiración sino por causas laborales. Ejem. Espero disfrutes de capitulo y gracias por tus comentarios, tienes razón uno lee tanto en inglés, por falta de historias en español, que terminamos confundiendo al autor, lo mismo he hecho yo XDu_ _ **Bestia:**_ _Err para empezar me siento rara llamando a alguien así, pero ahí tu lamento haberme tardado en actualizar pero aquí te traigo la conti espero te guste._ _ **:**_ _Hola! Me alegra tanto que disfrutaras del capitulo, pero que esta nueva actualización logre agradarte también! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!_ _ **Karma nelia:**_ _Hola Karma, aquí traigo tu duda sobre Lobo. El también fue tomado, aunque Lobo no iba a dejar a Conner y Damian a su suerte. Espero disfrutes del capitulo._ _ **Lina:**_ _Err define traumar, jajaja ok no. Dami solo va a perturbarlo no más tantito. Pero traumar naah jajaja._ _ **Tio Sang:**_ _Hola ugh. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto! Por haber tardado tanto. No era mi intención. Ya traje el siguiente capitulo, espero te guste._

 _Eso sería todo, creo._

 _Gracias nuevamente a todos los que me dejan comentarios. Recuerden que son un punto de Hp para mí, y son que me motivan a escribir… Excepto en enero, que ya me dijo que es imposible / Espero seguir contando con su apoyo jeje hasta la próxima!_


End file.
